Casamento Arranjado
by Ladie-chan
Summary: Kagome, filha de um rico conde em pleno século XXI, descobre que está prometida em casamento ao Príncipe Inuyasha. Sabendo que nunca conheceria o amor, aceita participar dessa loucura. Mal sabia ela o que poderia acontecer...
1. O Segredo Guardado

**Capítulo I : O Segredo Guardado**

Sangô, Rin e Kagome, estavam rindo muito com a cena do filme que estavam assistindo, American Pie. Estavam na casa de Kagome em uma daquelas noites das meninas. Para quem não sabe, a noite das meninas é tipo uma festa do pijama, onde elas três (Sangô, Rin e Kagome) se reúnem na casa de uma delas, e fazem a maior bagunça, literalmente falando! A noite consiste em assistir filmes, conversar, jogar, aprontar umas com as outras... E por aí vai. Voltando aos acontecimentos, Sangô coloca outro filme, Minha Vida Sem Mim, e Rin parecia que nunca iria parar de chorar durante o filme, Sangô se irritava com a atitude da amiga, mas Kagome viu algumas gotas descendo pelo seu rosto, e Kagome... Não ficava atrás, chorava, mas bem baixinho para elas não perceberem.

Kagome tinha 14 anos, estava na primeira série do ensino médio, era filha de um conde, Em pleno século XXI, morava em um país que era governado por reis, sua casa era tão grande que se não tivesse nascido nela se perderia todo dia, tinha uma paixonite pelo cara mais popular da escola, mais lindo, mais tudo...Chamado Kouga, apesar dele não demonstrar nada por ela, ela ainda tinha esperanças que um dia ele gostasse dela. Apesar de ela achar impossível, pois apesar de ela ter um rosto belo, e um par de olhos azuis que desarmaria um soldado bem treinado era um pouco gordinha, não em excesso, mais era discriminada do mesmo modo. Os pais dela estavam em uma daquelas festas de gala só para pessoas da realeza, onde sem a menor dúvida estariam o rei, a rainha, e os príncipes, os pais dela estavam lá com certeza, se eles faltassem seria um ultraje, afinal, eles só estavam abaixo do rei em riqueza. Kagome também fora chamada, mas o que uma garota de 14 anos estaria fazendo no meio daquela gente, que só bebericava o champanhe, falavam futilidades, e dançavam músicas lentas? Não era para ela, só foi uma vez há dois anos, e achara o ar austero demais. Então, se era chamada, inventava uma desculpa, e seus pais que sabiam que ela não gostava dessas festas fingiam que acreditavam.

Nesse momento ela notou que Sangô falava com ela e respondeu:

- Sim , Sim! -

- Como assim "sim"? – perguntou Sangô – eu perguntei se você quer brincar de 'verdade ou desafio' ou de 'três perguntas', e você me responde "sim"?

- Me desculpe, eu estava pensando – deu um sorriso amarelo – vocês escolhem por mim!

- então que seja 'três perguntas' - disse Rin, pegando o necessário para fazerem a brincadeira. Cada uma escreveu três perguntas, separou-as, dobraram, e colocaram dentro do chapéu de Souta, irmão de Kagome.Que estava dormindo na casa de um colega dele.

- Bom... Você começa, Kagome! – ouviu Sangô falar. Kagome colocou a mão dentro do chapéu e puxou uma pergunta – Qual seu maior medo? - as duas olharam para ela, e percebeu que tinha sido Rin a autora da pergunta. E ela mesma respondeu.

- Meu maior medo, é acordar um dia no futuro, e notar que nunca conheci a paixão, o amor, me sentir solitária, e não sentir aquele sentimento que os poetas tanto descrevem!-

Depois de alguns minutos, Sangô tomou coragem e falou:

- eu tenho medo de água – falou ela com voz rouca e embargada – rs rs rs, eu sei é infantil, mais eu tenho essa fobia.

- como você bebe água ou toma banho, então? – perguntou Rin, a caçula do grupo.

- Bom, não é da água em si, que eu tenho medo, é de grandes quantidades dela. -

- tipo o mar, ou uma piscina – explicou Kagome.

- isso – falou Sangô.

Depois de pensar um pouco Kagome respondeu:

- Eu tenho medo de ser rejeitada pela pessoa que eu amo. -

- tipo o Kouga? – perguntou Sangô.

- talvez... Eu não sei meus sentimentos por ele ainda, eu sou apaixonada por ele, mais paixão não é amor, paixão acaba. então se um dia o Kouga não me quiser, a paixão vai acabar, e a dor não vai durar muito tempo, mas já amor... Bom vai ser difícil esquecer!

- entendi - falou Rin.

Olhou para as perguntas, e disse:

- gente, vou logo avisando, minhas perguntas, já sabemos as repostas delas!

- as minhas também – falou Sangô.

- e o resto das minhas são perguntas insignificantes – falou Rin.

- Então vamos agitar isso aqui - disse pegando um travesseiro e acertando a Sangô.

- Ah! Não vai ficar assim – retrucou ela pegando outro travesseiro, e tentando acertar Kagome , que se esquivou e o travesseiro foi bater em Rin.

Rin fingindo-se de furiosa tentou acertar Kagome.

- Ei, quem te acertou foi a Sangô! – gritou, rindo.

- É! Mais foi você que se esquivou - disse acertando-a.

E a guerra de travesseiros começou. Até que caíram nos colchões, esgotadas, e dormiram.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

-EU O QUE? – gritou Inuyasha quando recebeu a notícia de seu pai, o Rei.

- Você irá se casar!- Falou o Rei Calmamente para seu filho mais novo, Inuyasha.

- Eu não vou me casar – falou ele com calma fingida e com os olhos violetas brilhando perigosamente.

- Meu filho você está prometido para a filha de um conde! – Falou o Rei – demos nossas palavras sobre o casamento!

- desde quando esse acordo existe? – falou Inuyasha contando até dez, mesmo o Rei sendo seu pai ainda era o Rei e merecia respeito.

- já deve fazer uns quatorze anos – respondeu o rei.

- eu tinha Oito anos! – falou Inuyasha, para depois retrucar – O senhor passou quatorze anos escondendo isso de mim?

- só esperava a hora apropriada. -

- deduz-se então que essa seja a hora apropriada? – falou ele tentando controlar a raiva.

- é claro, vocês se casarão daqui a quatro anos, quando ela atingir a maior idade.

- quer dizer que ela tem quatorze anos? - falou Inuyasha, incrédulo – e quem disse que eu irei me casar?

- você escolhe ou se casa com ela ou você nunca colocará as mãos na tessaiga!

- O QUE? Isso é chantagem – Falou Inuyasha com os olhos arregalados, passando a mão pelos longos cabelos negros. A Tessaiga era uma tradição de família. A lendária espada que foi usada para matar D. Sebastião na Batalha de Alcacer-Quibir.

- Eu sei ser muito persuasivo quando quero – falou o Rei.

- Nota-se!- ironizou Inuyasha.

-Foi uma ironia que eu ouvi mocinho? – falou seu pai estreitando os olhos – tenha mais respeito pelo seu pai!

- desculpe – falou ele cabisbaixa – eu... Eu preciso organizar os pensamentos se o senhor me der licença!

E Inuyasha se retirou.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Já tinha se passado uma semana desde a noite das meninas, era uma segunda feira e Kagome estava louca para ir para a escola, queria ver o Kouga, nem que fosse de longe. Quando ela ia chegando na escola, avistou Rin e Sangô conversando.

- Oi! – cumprimentou-as com um sorriso.

- Oi! - Elas retornaram. O sinal tocou e elas começaram a entrar, Kouga estava de costas conversando com uns amigos, quando ela ia passando, um dos amigos de Kouga falou.

- Ei, Kouga, ta vendo a "Asome" ali! Eu tenho notado que ela tem dado umas olhadas para você! – ela ficou abismada, o que significava isso?

- Deixa olhar, ela só vai poder olhar mesmo, duvido muito que um dia ela consiga pelo menos beijar o meu pé, gorda desse jeito – Falou Kouga olhando para ela, com um sorriso debochado, os amigos dele logo começaram a rir e ela ficou vermelha, ele logo continuou – ei querida, se um dia você quiser limpar o chão onde eu piso. Eu deixo!

- não entendo o que você está falando! – falou num sussurro.

- não? Vem cá, você acha que um dia vai conseguir pelo menos ficar comigo? Querida, a pessoa só nascer uma vez e nascer gorda que nem você, só pode ter sido Judas numa vida passada - ele falou debochando, uma lágrima teimosa escapou de seus olhos – Ó! Magoou foi? Que pena, agora sai da minha frente, ta infectando meu ar! – Kagome nunca imaginou que poderia ser humilhada daquele jeito, não podia ficar pior.

De repente Ayame, a chefe das líderes de torcida, entrou na sua frente e disse:

- Volte para o buraco de onde você saiu, não entende que homens bonitos são para mulheres bonitas? Você nunca vai ter um do seu lado, então caia fora! -

Podia sim ficar pior.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Já haviam passado três dias desde a humilhação, só voltou a ir para a escola dois dias depois e recebia olhares e piadinhas, Como estava magoada!

De repente Sangô e Rin entraram que nem um furacão em seu quarto.

- Vamos K-chan...dá um sorriso - Falaram elas tentando anima-la, ainda bem que as tinha, se não estava em depressão era por causa delas. Sentaram do seu lado e ligaram a televisão, lá estava passando uma reportagem sobre o Rei ter feito um acordo com outro país.

- já notou que nunca vimos os príncipes pela televisão ou revistas? – Comentou Sangô – só sei o nome deles, não sei nada sobre suas aparências.

- são sensatos, afinal eles são figuras publicas, se ficarem se exibindo os coitados não vão conseguir nem sair na rua sem ser reconhecidos. -

- Ô, Kagome – falou Rin – Seus Pais conhecem eles, não conhecem?

- sim, conhecem! -

- e você sabe como eles são?- perguntou Sangô curiosa.

- não, nunca tive a curiosidade de saber.

- Ah, que pena! – falaram em uníssono.

- Bom já vamos, só viemos ver como você estava – falou Sangô se levantando com Rin.

Kagome lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com seu pai, onde ele defendia a idéia de ela estudar no exterior no ano que iria começar, então resolveu falar logo para elas.

- Sangô, Rin! – Chamou, elas se viraram para ela – eu... Vou estudar no exterior

- Como? – falou Sangô.

- Por quê? – exclamou Rin.

- eu não agüento estudar mais na escola em que estudamos, os olhares as piadas... - suspirou.

- Isso passa você vai ver – falou Rin.

- Sim mais como vou conviver com aqueles que me humilharam? – perguntou, não queria mais ver o Kouga – Por favor, me apóiem, eu vou para uma escola em Londres, nos veremos durante as férias.

Depois de um longo suspiro Sangô disse:

- Tudo bem -

- só não esqueça de nós – pediu Rin. E saíram.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Estava descendo as escadas, e se dirigindo ao escritório de seu pai, quando ia chegando perto ouviu seu pai dizendo:

- É melhor falarmos o quanto antes para a Kagome, não poderemos esconder dela até chegar o dia!

- Mas... – hesitou sua mãe – não sei se ela vai aceitar a idéia.

- também não sei – falou seu pai, com um suspiro – o Rei me falou naquela festa de domingo que ele não tinha aceitado muito bem de primeira, disse até que ele não foi à festa por que queria pensar um pouco.

- eu senti a falta dele, é um bom rapaz, só meio... Amargurado – falou a mãe dela, do que diabos eles estavam falando? Perguntou-se Kagome, quem era ele? E o que o Rei tinha haver? E o que estavam escondendo dela? Não agüentando mais ela entrou surpreendendo-os.

- O que vocês têm a me falar? – perguntou decidida.

- Você estava ouvindo atrás da porta? – perguntou sua mãe depois de alguns minutos recuperando-se da surpresa.

- não, eu ouvi sem querer, estava vindo conversar com os senhores! – respondeu ela nem um pouco envergonhada – mas me respondam. O que estão me escondendo?

- Eu... Nós... – falou seu pai, pela primeira vez na vida de Kagome indeciso – é melhor sentar-se! A história é longa!

- tenho todo o tempo do mundo! – falou sentando-se.

- Desde criança eu e o rei fomos amigos, como você sabe – começou ele. E Kagome concordou, já sabia dessa história, que o rei e seu pai foram amigos íntimos, só que seu pai, ainda criança, se mudou para a cidade onde residia até até aquele dia como conde, título que recebeu de seu pai. E que passaria para ela como condessa, e sabia também que por causa dessa mudança, ele e o rei não concretizaram muitos de seus planos. Mas o que isso tinha haver com ela?

- Quando você nasceu o Rei veio me dar os parabéns pelo seu nascimento, e em uma das conversas sobressaíram-se um assunto que estava esquecido há muito tempo, que era um de nossos planos, e então resolvemos concretiza-lo – Kagome fez uma expressão interrogativa. Se aquela era a história ela não fora tão longa assim.

- e qual foi esse plano? – perguntou quando viu que seu pai hesitava.

- Bem...- o senhor Higurashi deu um longo suspiro – Juntar nossas famílias!

- Como? – falou Kagome, com calma fingida – Juntar... As famílias?

- exatamente – pronunciou-se sua mãe.

- e como isso se sucede? – perguntou com os lábios retesados, sabendo que não iria gostar da resposta.

- casando você e o príncipe Inuyasha! – falou ele de uma só vez.

- FAZENDO O QUÊ?

- casando você com o príncipe Inuyasha. – ele respondeu novamente.

Kagome passou minutos estupefata... Quando conseguiu falar foi:

- Eu não acredito! Vocês vão estragar a minha vida por causa de planos que vocês fizeram quando eram jovens? Papai, estamos em no século XXI! Casamentos arranjados é tão pitoresco, parece coisa da era medieval! – exclamou ela, para depois rir histérica – não consigo acreditar, isso só pode ser uma brincadeira de mal gosto!

- Ao contrário do que você imagina, minha filha, todos os casamentos no meio da realeza se fazem desse jeito, até hoje! – falou seu pai, com um olhar que não agradou a ela – e o seu não vai ser diferente! E, não foram planos de quando éramos jovens que nos fez tomar essa decisão, e sim por que caça-dotes não é o que falta, tanto para casar com você quanto com o príncipe, muitos almejam a sua riqueza, você acha que bilhões de reais na conta bancária só de capital de giro é pouco? Muitos gostariam de casar com você e ter acesso a esse dinheiro.

- e por isso eu tenho que me casar com um principizinho mimado?! Que com certeza é feio, pois nem se mostrar em um jornal ele faz! É isso? – falou frustrada.

- minha filha esse tópico que você deu ênfase não faz diferença no caráter – disse sua mãe, escondendo um sorriso. Iria a deixar comprovar por conta própria.

- Desculpe-me, minha mãe, mas eu não vejo nenhum motivo aparente e convincente para esse matrimônio acontecer! -

- Bom... Filha é para seu bem, temo que algum rapazola a enfeitice e a engane – falou sua mãe.

- mãe... – gemeu Kagome – Vocês querem que eu me case somente por que acham que sou infantil o suficiente para me deixar levar pelas mentiras adocicadas de um malandro? Eu achava que esperavam mais de mim -

- eu sei minha filha. Mas pessoas apaixonadas geralmente são cegas. Confiamos em você. Oh... Minha menina seu pai já prometeu sua mão. E voltar atrás seria um ultraje para o Rei. – ela então olhou para sua mãe – e mais, quando vocês se casarem, a empresa de seu pai será entregue a você. E a Higurashi Tratores irá se fundir com a Motores Taisho. –

- então o motivo é mesquinharia? –

- não... não você entendeu errado! – a mãe dela pareceu se desesperar – nunca faria isso com você. Investigamos o rapaz, ele tem caráter, é inteligente. Não há partido melhor em todo país.

Kagome sabia que seus pais a amavam e que queriam seu bem, mas isso era injustiça com ela. Casar sem amor? Tudo bem, a idéia era ultrapassada, mas ela só tinha quatorze anos, sonhava, e era um choque saber que seu destino estava traçado mesmo antes de chegar à idade adulta. Ela poderia um dia se apaixonar, casar com o homem que amasse, ter filhos com ele, mas não, teria que se casar com um homem que só sabia o nome. Nem namorados poderia arranjar entre esse meio tempo.

Mas de lampejo as palavras de Ayame passaram por sua mente, "Volte para o buraco de onde você saiu, não entende que homens bonitos são para mulheres bonitas? Você nunca vai ter um do seu lado" Era verdade, que homem se apaixonaria por ela? Era gorda, até o Kouga dissera. Então, Por quê não arriscar se nunca casaria com o homem que um dia se apaixonasse. Mas, isso significava que era melhor aceitar se casar com o príncipe, assim, não sairia por aí se apaixonando por homens bonitos, e que nunca poderia ter. Oh Meu Deus, isso é burrice. E das grandes. O que poderia fazer? Respirou fundo. Olhou para o teto, e depois para o chão. Aceitaria. Era a única saída. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. Apesar de saber que nunca conheceria o amor a certeza a entristecia.

Mas lembrar de Kouga, também a fez lembrar do motivo que a tinha levado ao escritório de seu pai.

- Está bem – falou Kagome depois de um suspiro – Eu me caso com o príncipe, apesar de não gostar da idéia!

- ótimo – disse seu pai dando um sorriso. E sua mãe lhe deu um beijo no rosto

- Mas não foi esse o motivo o qual eu vim aqui – disse Kagome vendo seus pais olharem-na interrogativamente – eu vim avisar que ano que vem estou indo estudar em Londres como o senhor tinha determinado.

- Hum... Então ajeitarei os preparativos, o seu ano letivo acaba mês que vem então é melhor nos apressarmos!

- Ok! Boa Noite! -

Kagome nem ao menos deu um beijo no rosto de seus pais, simplesmente se recolheu, teria uma longa noite pela frente, muito longa.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Inuyasha estava sentado embaixo da árvore de sakuras que ficava no jardim do castelo. Tendo vinte e dois anos Inuyasha nunca tinha ficado tão pensativo em sua vida. Afinal, recebera três dias atrás a noticia de que iria se casar, e nem conhecia a moça, se não fosse por causa da tessaiga não teria aceitado essa idéia maluca, tudo bem que quase todas as pessoas casadas que conhecia foram apartir de casamentos arranjados, mas não imaginara esse destino recaído sobre si.

Namorara muitas garotas da cidade, afinal elas não sabiam que ele era o príncipe Inuyasha. Se soubessem teriam tentado agarrá-lo a qualquer custo, pois não é todo dia que se aparece um príncipe de corpo perfeito, rosto másculo, olhos violetas, rico e inteligente por aí dando sopa. Bem que várias disseram que ele era cabeça-dura e arrogante, mas o que é que elas queriam que ele fizesse se logo elas tentam investigar sua vida para saber se é rico, não tem quem agüente, talvez tenha um lado bom de casar com uma mulher rica, aí ele saberia que ela não estaria atrás de seu dinheiro. Do que ele estava pensando? Mulher? Era uma menina de quatorze anos! Será que ela aceitava o casamento? Com certeza sim os pais não dariam a ela brechas para ela recusar. uma menina de quatorze anos dificilmente saberia pelo menos brigar quando eles lhe dessem a notícia! Bom a vida dele já estava com o rumo a qual seguir ele não tinha mais o que fazer. Deu um suspiro cansado e foi para o quarto dele, não queria ser surpreendido pelos guardas em baixo de uma árvore à uma hora da madrugada. E quanto ao seu futuro, só podia tomar uma decisão, deixar rolar e ver no que poderia dar!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO****oo****OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Oi Minna-sam**

**Olha essa idéia veio sem mais nem menos em um sonho, eu acordei no meio da noite liguei o computador e comecei a escrever, espero que gostem. **

**FAÇA UMA AUTORA FELIZ, MANDE REVIEWS!!!**

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Tudo Em Uma Festa

**Capítulo II: Tudo Em Uma Festa**

Fazia dois anos que saíra de sua cidade natal e fora estudar em Londres e parecia uma eternidade. Só ia a cidade nas férias de final de ano quando encontrava seus pais, Sangô e Rin, mas nunca mais encontrou nenhum dos colegas que estudavam com ela, nem Kouga, nem Ayame, Ninguém. Como suas visitas eram breves, também nunca tivera a oportunidade de conhecer seu suposto noivo, na verdade oportunidades apareceram, só que ela tinha medo de conhecê-lo, talvez por que assim o noivado parecesse surreal, mas que agora que terminara o 3º ano voltaria para casa. Estudaria na universidade da cidade, uma das melhores do país, e infelizmente conheceria o príncipe, não havia jeito, não podia adiar mais.

Mudara muito nesses dois anos, não no aspecto espiritual, e sim no físico, quase que Rin e Sangô não a reconheceram no primeiro ano. Tinha emagrecido, ficado com um corpo perfeito, seus seios cresceram e ficaram do tamanho certo, sua cintura fina era acentuada pela leve curva dos quadris que guardavam nádegas firmes e um par de longas pernas que faria qualquer homem babar, seu rosto angelical ficara ainda mais belo com uma expressão mais madura, e realmente amadurecera muito, seus cabelos antes sem vida, agora eram puro charme com a ondas negras fortalecendo o tom azul de seus olhos, ganhara alguns centímetros, ficando com um metro e setenta de altura, e agradecia à Deus por não ter ficado metida como as garotas da escola em que estudava, talvez pela marca que Kouga deixara tinha medo de ser humilhada, mas continuava a mesma Kagome de sempre. O que Kouga faria se soubesse que a gorducha que fora Judas em uma vida passada, de acordo com ele, agora era a garota mais cobiçada pelos jovens de sua escola? Pena que com a consciência pesada por causa do noivado não namorara com nenhum dos garotos, isso mesmo, NENHUM! Lindos garotos! E nenhum conseguiu fisgar ela.

O seu vôo estava sendo chamado. É! Hora de voltar. Caramba que saudades de suas amigas, que saudades!

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- Desculpe-me minha filha, mas dessa vez não tem como você inventar uma desculpa – falou a Sra. Higurashi para Kagome, que tentava de todo jeito não ir à bendita festa, tinha medo de ir e conhecer o príncipe. Estava pouco se lixando se ele era bonito ou não, mais tinha medo de descobrir que ele era esnobe, metido ou alguma coisa do gênero.

- mas mãe eu marquei com a Sangô! Só faz dois dias que eu cheguei e eu já tenho que ir a essas festas? - não importava se precisaria fazer chantagem emocional para não ir à festa.

- tem uma solução! - falou sua mãe com um sorriso, "O que será que ela 'ta aprontando!" pensou Kagome, quando viu sua mãe pegar o telefone e discar um número.

- Alô? Sou eu a mãe da Kagome, eu queria falar com você mesmo – ela falou com um sorriso, ouvindo o que a outra pessoa falava pelo telefone – não, não nenhum problema, é por que hoje a noite vai ter uma festa no Palácio Real, e como Kagome terá que ir, eu queria perguntar se você deixa Sangô nos acompanhar!... Está bem passo as sete para pegá-la, ela dorme aqui em casa, vamos chegar tarde. Está bem, até! ... Problema resolvido!

- Pelo jeito, vou ter que ir mesmo a essa festa! – falou Kagome com os lábios em uma linha fina.

- sim – falou sua mãe simplória – é melhor você ir se arrumar, temos uma hora e meia até sairmos.

- Hitler deveria ter conhecido esse tipo de tortura – resmungou Kagome enquanto subia a escadas.

Chegando ao quarto, ela abriu o guarda roupa e ficou uns minutos olhando suas opções, escolheu um vestido preto colado ao corpo que batia quatro dedos acima do joelho. Simples e belo, lhe caía muito bem. Tomou banho, secou e escovou os cabelos, e começou a se maquiar, enquanto isso ela pensava "conhecerei hoje, o que tentei evitar por dois anos".

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Inuyasha estava em mais uma daquelas festas caóticas de sempre. E como era de costume, lá estava ele no canto do salão cheio de pessoas, era sempre a mesma coisa, as mesmas garotas: belas, mais não tinham um neurônio e ele não agüentava ficar ouvindo suas conversas fúteis. Agora com vinte e quatro anos, Inuyasha estava independente. Tinha seu apartamento na cidade por causa da empresa, e passava os finais de semana no palácio, e por incrível que parecesse, ainda não conhecia sua tão "maravilhosa" noiva. Se ela fosse feia, pouco lhe importava, mas que pelo menos soubesse conversar, ele precisava de alguém assim, mas o seu desejo era impossível, nunca conhecera uma garota rica que conversasse alguma coisa que desse frutos.

Encostado na parede Inuyasha olhava o movimento do salão enquanto conversava com seu primo Miroku e seu irmão dois anos mais velho Sesshoumaru. Eles eram os únicos que o entendiam e não o entendiam ao mesmo tempo, mas apesar de Seshoumaru viver brigando com ele e Miroku ser um cara que achava tudo uma graça, Inuyasha se identificava com eles. De repente Miroku falou:

- Pelo jeito essa festa não vai ser tão ruim como eu esperava – ele disse olhando para a grande porta de bronze, Inuyasha nem olhou para onde seu primo olhava – Apesar de a de preto ser perfeita, a de rosa é linda.

Inuyasha, curioso, dirigiu o olhar para a porta e viu duas garotas entrando. Duas belas moças, mas ele só tinha olhos para a que estava de vestido preto, nunca tinha visto ela nessas festas, como também nunca vira uma moça tão perfeita, ele sentiu arrepios só de olhá-la, ela sorria passando os olhos pelo salão, parou os olhos onde estava o Rei, de primeiro Inuyasha pensou que ela estava olhando para seu pai, mas quando olhou atentamente notou que na verdade ela olhava para Houjo, um rapazote super idiota que se achava o máximo e nem era tão bonito assim, a vontade que sentiu foi a de gritar "EI, OLHA PARA CÁ!" E ficar pulando para que ela o visse, mas suprimiu essa vontade, o que era agora, parecia mais um adolescente com os hormônios em ebulição, disse seu 'Feh' característico e se virou para ver seu irmão e Miroku tentando segurar o riso.

- pelo jeito não sou o único que divide a opinião de que elas são belas, não é Inuyasha? - falou Miroku, rindo.

- Não são só vocês, metade dos olhares masculinos dirige-se a elas nesse momento - falou Seshoumaru, Inuyasha correu os olhos pelo salão e comprovou as palavras do irmão, sentindo um pouco de raiva – ei, Inuyasha, não olha agora mais ela está olhando para você.

Inuyasha virou lentamente a cabeça e se viu capturado por aqueles olhos, deu um sorrisinho sedutor e arqueou uma sobrancelha, finalmente uma festa que valeria a pena!

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome e Sangô entraram no majestoso salão de festas, Kagome estava apreensiva, e olhava todo o salão procurando o Rei, com certeza o príncipe estaria por perto do pai. Quando achou a suprema majestade de seu país, o único rapaz que estava por perto tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos e não era muito bonito, mas não importava, e pelo jeito achara seu noivo. Continuou olhando o salão até que encontrou um Deus grego! Isso mesmo. Pois só sendo um Deus para ser tão perfeito. Ela ficou enfeitiçada, o homem era magnífico, quadril estreito, ombros largos, alto, de um rosto PER-FEI-TO, Longos cabelos negros, nariz altivo e olhos encantadores. Notou que tinha mais dois rapazes com ele, um de cabelos castanhos ao qual olhava para Sangô. Que também estava babando pelo rapaz de cabelos castanhos, e outro de cabelos prateados que ria de algo. De repente, não mais que de repente o "Apolo" virou-se para ela e deu um sorriso e uma arqueada de sobrancelha que a deixou sem fôlego, logo desviou o olhar e começou a seguir seus pais.

- Você viu aqueles rapazes? – exclamou Sangô extasiada.

- rapazes ou rapaz de cabelos castanhos? – perguntou Kagome tentando despistá-la para que Sangô não notasse que ela também estava maravilhada.

- sim aquele rapaz é... – falou sonhadora, para depois cortar – não, não, eu... Só estava olhando.

- 'tá bem, mas o de cabelos negros é o que me chamou atenção – Kagome resolveu admitir, afinal Sangô era sua melhor amiga. - mais parecem que os mais belos deuses do olimpo resolveram descer para uma festa mortal -

Sangô deu uma olhada nos rapazes.

- é... Apolo, Narciso e Eros -

- narciso não é aquele que se apaixonou pela própria imagem?- e Kagome franziu o cenho.

- o que significa que ele realmente era lindo! - suspirou Sangô. E então olhou para o rapaz de cabelos negros que Kagome havia citado - é verdade, ele é lindo, só que o outro tem um olhar mais atrevido! – falou Sangô.

- hum... Não sabia dessa faceta da sua personalidade – Kagome estreitou os olhos falando – você gostando dos atrevidos! – falou suavemente para depois dar uma bela risada, a qual não passou despercebida por Inuyasha no outro lado do salão.

Além de ficar maluco por uma garota que via pela primeira vez, o que era inaceitável, ainda tinha que agüentar as piadinhas de Sesshoumaru! Aquelas piadas irritantes com um tom de sabedoria extrema. Mas que na verdade o chamavam de parvo.

Kagome seguia seus pais que iam em direção do Rei e da Rainha, eles chegaram primeiro (N/A:o lógico, já que eles iam na frente, pêra aí, to entrando na fic, rs rs – sorriso amarelo – me desculpem! ) e falaram alguma coisa com as majestades, logo ela e Sangô chegaram ao local onde estavam seus pais, o rei e a rainha.

- essa é minha filha, majestade, Kagome! – apresentou-a seu pai, o rei a olhou admirado, e a rainha deu um sorriso orgulhoso, a causa é que Kagome não sabia ou sabia e não queria notar – e essa é Sangô, amiga da família.

- Prazer Kagome – Falou o rei com um sorriso – Prazer em conhecê-la Sangô. – o rei na verdade era muito simples para quem possuía um cargo tão alto.

- finalmente estou conhecendo minha futura nora – falou a rainha abrindo ainda mais o sorriso, Kagome ficou vermelha – só não sabia que você era tão bonita. Cadê o Inuyasha quando procuramos ele? – a rainha deu uma olhada pelo salão, mas não o viu, e Kagome teve a certeza que o rapaz ao qual olhara quando entrara não era o príncipe, pois ele estava bem na frente da rainha, impossível não vê-lo, pena que também não tinha como não ouvi-lo, uma raiva imensa subiu quando ela o ouviu esnobar um dos garçons.

- Bom, vocês serão apresentados mais cedo ou mais tarde, Fiquei sabendo que você estava estudando no exterior – e então a conversa começou a rolar em volta de Kagome, que mostrou uma inteligência rara, e um grande conhecimento sobre empresas, apesar da pouca idade. Deixando as majestades surpresas.

- parece que não erramos na decisão de escolhê-la como nora – falou o rei, olhando a rainha carinhosamente – Inuyasha não poderia pedir uma esposa melhor, e do jeito que aquele conversa sobre negócios... ( N/A: é isso mesmo gente, na minha fic o Inuyasha sabe conversar)

Kagome não falava nada, só ouvia ficando corada, afinal, nem o conhecia e eles já a consideravam a esposa perfeita para o filho? Onde esse mundo foi parar! Estava curiosa, qual daqueles rapazes era o príncipe? Por que não fora apresentado para ele até agora? E olha que já fazia um bom tempo que estava conversando com o rei e a rainha. Sangô dava risadinhas por causa do embaraço de Kagome. Kagome pediu licença ao rei e a rainha e foi dar uma volta pelo salão, mas no meio do caminho Kagome ouviu respiração de Sangô parar abruptamente, quando olhou para ela viu que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos estava vindo na direção de Sangô.

- Olá – falou ele, uma voz tão bela que Kagome sentiu que Sangô estremecia. Afinal Sangô tinha um fraco por vozes masculinas – Meu nome é Miroku, estou olhando você desde que entrou, mas parece que você não me nota então tomei a iniciativa, Meu Deus, como estou falando, desculpa tenho essa reação na frente de mulheres bonitas.

- Olá – falou Sangô, Kagome abriu um lindo sorriso, parecia que aquilo iria dar em namoro – Meu nome é Sangô.

- Ótimo – Falou Miroku, com um sorriso. Ela viu quando Sangô mordeu o canto da boca – vamos dançar? Essa música é bonita demais para desperdiçá-la.

- É claro – Sangô falou estendendo a mão e olhando para Kagome, que estava super feliz.

- Vou pegar sua amiga emprestada, se não se importar – ele falou dirigindo-se para Kagome.

- não me importo – falou com um sorriso genuíno, e quando eles se viraram ela falou – Hei Miroku, não precisa se apressar em devolver – Miroku deu uma risada, Sangô ficou vermelha e se foram.

Kagome avistou uma varanda que ficava a alguns passos de onde estava, era pouco iluminada e não tinha ninguém lá, uma coisa estranha, se dirigiu para a varanda. Precisava de ar fresco urgentemente.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Inuyasha seguia os movimentos daquela intrigante moça todo o tempo, não tinha como parar de olhar, ela era magnífica, achara estranho seus pais ficarem conversando com ela por tanto tempo, mas não tentou procurar um motivo para aquela lacuna, só ficou observando: ela depois andando pelo salão e aí Miroku disse algo sobre não agüentar mais e saiu em direção das duas belas jovens ao quais todos os rapazes olhavam, viu quando ele falou algo para a que estava de rosa e tinha cabelos castanhos, enquanto a que lhe encantara sorria amiga, a moça que Miroku conversava estendeu a mão como se fossem dançar, e se viraram para sair, a de cabelos negros falou algo para que eles ouvissem, e viu quando Miroku deu aquela risada que só dava quando estava realmente divertido, então ela se virou para ir para a varanda a qual ele mesmo ia durante uma daquelas noites de festas, ele notou que Houjo, o cara que ele odiava, começou a seguir Kagome e entrar na varanda, aquilo estava estranho, evidentemente estranho.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome se se encostou à mureta que protegia a varanda e ficou olhando a floresta que rodeava o castelo, quando de repente sentiu uma mão em seu braço, quando se virou viu aquele mesmo rapaz que achava que era o príncipe.

- sabia que você é muito linda? – falou ele, ela notou que sua voz estava um pouco embargada, com se estivesse bêbado.

- Você poderia me soltar? – falou Kagome puxando o braço, aquele rapaz tinha muita força.

- não! – ele respondeu aproximando seus rostos – eu vi a olhada que você me deu quando chegou, não posso dizer que não apreciei!

- Me solte! Eu olhei por todo salão, e, além disso, nunca me interessaria por um esnobe como você, agora poderia me soltar?- perguntou aflita.

- ah não mocinha primeiro vou beijar os lábios que todo cara nessa festa quer beijar – disse inclinando o rosto.

- Ah, mas não vai MESMO! – falou uma voz máscula e profunda atrás do rapaz incrivelmente repugnante. (N/a: repugnante era o Houjo e não quem falou :D) Kagome se sentiu aliviada quando o rapaz a soltou e se virou aflito para o homem que o pegou em flagrante, Kagome arregalou os olhos a ver quem era seu salvador, o belo rapaz ao qual ficara fascinada.

- foi impressão minha, ou você iria beijá-la, à força, "Bojo"? – perguntou ele, dando ênfase em "à força", se aproximando ameaçadoramente – e logo a "minha" namorada!

- sua... Namorada? – Perguntou o rapaz se afastando de Kagome apressadamente.

- exatamente, Houjo, agora seu fosse você cairia fora, a não ser que você queira manchar sua roupa de sangue! – falou o rapaz, Kagome estava boquiaberta. Namorada dele? Só no seu sonho mais maluco para ser namorada daquele Deus. Logo Houjo foi embora.

- desculpe-me por ter dito que você era minha namorada, mas duvido muito que ele tivesse aceitado muito bem seu tivesse dito algo diferente – falou ele agora com a voz carinhosa.

- você está pedindo desculpas? Você só pode ser louco, eu deveria estar de joelhos lhe agradecendo – falou Kagome depois de alguns instantes – Obrigada! – falou sincera – não sei o que faria se você não tivesse chego.

- não se preocupe, Houjo é um moleque, essas atitudes são típicas dele – ele falou rígido.

– mas mesmo assim, só em pensar em pelo menos beijar aquele cara metido, esnobe... – Kagome virou o rosto para o lado com cara de nojo.

- vamos sair daqui, é bom você tomar algo sem álcool para se recuperar – sugeriu ele.

- é claro – assentiu ela, saíram juntos da varanda, ele pegou um suco de frutas quando o garçom passou e entregou a ela, ficaram andando enquanto ela tomava a deliciosa bebida, mal notaram que depois de alguns passos ficaram frente-á-frente com o rei, a rainha, e os pais de Kagome que pararam de conversar, surpresos ao vê-los juntos. A mãe e o pai de Kagome a fitaram com um sorriso surpreso. "o que significava aquele sorriso de quem viu um E.T. cantando jazz?" Perguntava-se Kagome (N/A: desculpem gente,comparação estranha, eu sei!), a Rainha abriu um largo sorriso, e o rei comentou:

- Vejo que já conhece sua futura esposa, Inuyasha! –

Kagome arregalou os olhos, deixou o queixo cair, só faltou desmaiar, "Aquele era o Inuyasha?" se perguntava em pensamento sem poder acreditar, estava perplexa, não podia acreditar de modo algum, passou vários minutos na vontade entre rir e chorar. Só que Inuyasha não parecia muito diferente dela.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

"Aquela era a 'fedelha' com qual se casaria?" tinha que avisar ao seu pai para estudar sobre a diferença de uma criança para a mulher magnífica à sua frente, se sentia o cara mais sortudo do mundo. Aquela era a Kagome, seu subconsciente resolveu fazer um monopólio daquela frase. Ele estava, como se poderia dizer, em estado de choque.

Depois de alguns minutos, vendo que Kagome não parecia menos surpresa, murmurou para que apenas ela ouvisse:

- é, pelo jeito não menti sobre aquela história de namoro para o Houjo! -

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOOooO**

**Gente **

**espero que gostem desse capítulo, por que eu amei escreve-lo, fiz umas modificações nas personalidades de alguns personagens, tipo o Miroku não é um tarado, mudar um pouco vocês sabem, e o Inuyasha não é muito retraído, ah! Estou felicíssima com os comentários, Três Reviews no primeiro capítulo, é muito bom!**

**respondendo os comentários:**

**Aline Higurashi:**

**Obrigada por ter gostado da fic, como você pode notar, rs rs rs, realmente aconteceu o que você tinha falado, na review, ah!li sua fic, Diário de um heroína, ta muito boa!(olha a propaganda aí gente!)**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto**

**Pode deixar que eu vou fazer isso que você pediu, que humana eu seria se não o fizesse, mais vai ser bem mais para frente, bem mais!!**

**NAH-CHAN:**

**Foi ótimo ter tido esse sonho, o ruim foi lembrar dos detalhes depois que acordei, hehe, que bom que ta gostando!acompanha, Viu!!**

**Gente obrigada pelas Reviews, continuem mandando, se puderem, mas mandem o que quiserem, críticas, idéias, puxão de orelha, me passem o maior sabão se quiserem! Mas mandem Reviews!**

**Ah, e como dia 30 é meu aniversário, vou ver se posto dois capítulos nesse dia! O próximo capítulo já está pronto, e tenho certeza que vocês vão amar, só vou fazer uns ajustes, e posto dia 30!**

**Ja Ne**


	3. Beijos

**Capítulo III: Beijos...**

Kagome ainda surpresa com o que tinha acontecido, pediu licença e se dirigiu para fora do salão. Estava muito surpresa... Além de descobrir quem era seu noivo ele ainda tinha que ser o cara mais lindo que vira. Sem falar que fora quem a salvara de um mauricinho qualquer. Estava atordoada, para ser sincera. Depois de andar um pouco notou que acabara no jardim que ficava em uma das laterais do palácio, sentou-se em um dos bancos afastados que ficava de frente para uma fonte e rodeado de rosas. Ficou ali sentada pensando, a mente vagueando. Nunca poderia esperar que ele pudesse ser Inuyasha, e pensar que chegara a insinuar que ele era feio. Sentiu vontade de rir. Tinha medo de que ele a rejeitasse, sabia que era bonita, mas tinha insegurança. Como será que era a personalidade do príncipe? Tinha gostado muito da preocupação dele com ela na varanda, pelo menos.

Ouviu passos por perto e olhou para ver quem era. E viu ele, o ocupante de seus pensamentos. Ele se sentou do seu lado, olhou para a fonte e depois para ela.

- eu sei como você se sente – falou ele calmo – não me sinto muito diferente!

Depois de alguns minutos Kagome falou:

- talvez... mas como você acha que se sente uma pessoa que se depara com algo que tentou ignorar por dois anos? – disse, para logo se arrepender da última parte.

- tem me evitado por dois anos? – falou ele com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- ah...não de você em si, mas do que você representa – "ajoelhou tem que rezar" lembrou-se do ditado – imagina minha surpresa... Uma garota de quatorze anos descobre que está prometida em casamento, então sua única saída era se apoiar no fato de não conhecer seu noivo.

- sei como se sente, como se estivesse sendo usado, empurrado contra a cratera de um vulcão! – falou ele olhando para o céu, como se estivesse procurando respostas na viva lua nova.

- exatamente, e pior é não saber se vai ser aceito! – falou Kagome, passando a mão por uma rosa vermelha que estava perto de onde estava.

- parece que somos mais parecidos do que imaginamos! – falou Inuyasha com um meio sorriso.

- pelo menos podemos ser amigos! – falou Kagome, com vontade de completar "mas quero ser bem mais".

- é podemos – Inuyasha disse, "Você não pode beijá-la agora, vai estragar tudo" repetia para si mesmo, tentando evitar a vontade que tinha desde que a vira – vamos voltar, seus pais devem estar preocupados.

Levantaram-se, e seguiram em direção do castelo, quando estavam passando por um salgueiro viram um casal se beijando, tentaram passar sem olhar para eles, mas foi impossível para Kagome quando viu um pedaço do vestido rosa de Sangô, parou abruptamente fazendo Inuyasha parar, que olhou interrogativo para ela e quando viu seu olhar arregalado seguiu seu olhar, ficou tão surpreso quanto ela, estavam na sua frente Miroku e Sangô. (N/A: vocês acharam que o titulo se referia ao casal Inuyasha e Kagome, né? Rs rs rs )

- Bem... Parece que meu primo e sua amiga se deram bem - falou Inuyasha, começando a andar de novo, deixaria para zoar Miroku depois da festa. Apesar de Miroku ter se saído melhor do que ele.

- Sangô parece que melhor do que ninguém – falou Kagome rindo.

- Não é a toa que Miroku gostou dela – falou Inuyasha rindo também.

- Ah, mais uma vez obrigada por ter impedido aquele cara! – falou Kagome.

- já passou, não tem o que se preocupar, e nem agradecer – falou ele, entrando de novo no salão de festas – Isso não vai dar certo.

- o que não vai dar certo? – falou Kagome preocupada.

- se você ficar cinco minutos a mais do meu lado, com certeza vou ser morto – falou ele olhando para o salão – a maioria dos caras querem me matar nesse momento.

- é exagero! – falou ela, um pouco vermelha e lisonjeada - nem olhando para cá estão!

- estão sim!

- não, não estão!

- se eu a beijasse nesse momento você comprovaria o que estou falando!-

- como você não faria, depois comprovo – disse começando a andar em direção aos seus pais que faziam menção de ir embora.

- Você me subestima! - murmurou Inuyasha, virando-a e dando um beijo que deixaria qualquer romântico satisfeito (N/A: Bom, não estavam completamente enganados!).

Os lábios pareciam ter vida, o calor que cada um tinha era singular. Mas misturados faziam sensações estraordinárias, como dois ingredientes comuns que juntos faziam um delicioso prato.

A boca dela acariciava a dele, e vice e versa. uma mão pousou na cintura dela e dois braços envolveram o pescoço dele.

E o cheiro... Ah o cheiro que entonava do abraço era intoxicante, envolvente e embriagador.

-Inuyasha – murmurou ela contra seus lábios.

- Kagome – Inuyasha murmurou em resposta.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome estava na frente do espelho, com a mão nos lábios lembrando-se do beijo que Inuyasha lhe dera. Ainda estavam se beijando quando seu pai pigarreou atrás deles, se separaram rápido e sua mãe com um largo sorriso dissera que já estava na hora de irem embora. Ficara vermelha enquanto vira Sangô sorrindo, ela que a esperasse, enquanto ela estava sorrindo por causa de dois beijos em Inuyasha, talvez três, Kagome tinha pegado ela em uma situação comprometedora. Zombaria bastante no outro dia.

Tirando a maquiagem do rosto Kagome deu uma olhada em seu corpo, estava vestida em uma calcinha e um sutiã de renda pretos, balançando a cabeça, foi para o banheiro, tomou um banho e colocou uma camisola, deitou-se para dormir, mas quem disse que conseguiu, passou boa parte da noite acordada.

No palácio alguém passava por uma situação parecida, não se esquecia dos beijos que trocara com Kagome, ficara bastante envergonhado quando foram interrompidos pelos pais dela, e quando eles foram embora ele ficou no salão de festa recebendo olhares assassinos de vários homens, se encostara no canto e logo Seshoumaru chegou perto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- se deu bem, _irmãzinho_ – falou Seshoumaru, era só o que faltava – Eu pensei que você nunca ia fazer nada, até que vi você beijando ela.

- Feh – falou Inuyasha revirando os olhos. Vendo Miroku chegando com um olhar sonhador.

- Que foi Miroku tirou a sorte grande? – falou Sesshoumaru, curioso.

- Melhor que isso – falou Miroku.

- Também com um amasso daqueles na princesa de rosa - falou Inuyasha quase rindo da expressão de Miroku.

- Como você sabe? – perguntou Miroku.

- vamos dizer que eu vi quando estava no jardim com a Kagome – deixou escapar, para depois quase desmentir.

- bem que eu vi duas pessoas passeando pelo jardim, Mas quem é Kagome? – perguntou Miroku com uma cara estranha.

- é a amiguinha de sua "namorada" - respondeu Sesshoumaru, maldito intrometido – Mas pense no lado bom Miroku, só foi o meu _irmãozinho_ que o viu, enquanto ele não foi tão discreto assim.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – falou Miroku, com os olhos brilhando.

- que ele agarrou a Kagome na frente de todo mundo – explicou Sesshoumaru rindo.

- O que foi, esqueceu o noivado? – perguntou Miroku, sorrindo.

- Feh! Primeiro a vida é minha – falou irritado, fazendo os dois rirem mais ainda – e a Kagome "é" a noiva! – falou saindo para seu quarto, deixando dois rapazes estupefatos e calados, sem poderem acreditar na sorte do amigo.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Depois de tomar café, Kagome foi para casa de Sangô, que tinha acordado cedo e já tinha ido deixando o recado que era para ela encontrá-la em sua casa. E foi isso que Kagome fez, quando chegou lá encontrou Rin e Sangô conversando, e não demorou a Sangô jogar uma piadinha:

- Olha, a K-chan, agarrou um dos caras mais gatos da festa - falou Sangô.

- Olha a Sangô, agarrou o gato do primo dele – Kagome não conseguiu agüentar.

- Como você sabe disso – perguntou Sangô.

- eu vi querida! -

- pera aí! Vão ter que me dar detalhes - falou Rin. Sangô não se fez de rogada, tratou de contar tudo. E Kagome ficava olhando.

- Mas Kagome você é noiva, e você sabe que isso que você fez foi errado – falou Rin.

- Na verdade, não! – falou Kagome, esperando elas olharem surpresas para ela – o Deus Grego ao qual eu troquei alguns beijos... É o Inuyasha!

- O QUE? – gritou Rin.

- por que não me falou antes? – perguntou Sangô, boquiaberta.

- você tava muito ocupada sonhando - deu um sorrisinho, fazendo Sangô corar.

- mas como você descobriu que era ele, você não parecia saber quando chegamos – E Kagome explicou tudo detalhe por detalhe.

- Caramba que história – falou Rin.

- nem me fala, e o coitado 'tá no mesmo barco que eu – falou Kagome.

- Xiiiiii, já está até defendendo – Riu Sangô.

- engraçadinha – falou Kagome – vamos assistir um filme?

- Vou pega um lá em cima! – Sangô subiu as escadas. Teria que agüentar piadinhas por muito, muito tempo!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Inuyasha estava sentado atrás da sua mesa de trabalho, em um luxuoso escritório. Estava olhando pela janela que mostrava uma linda visão do vigésimo sétimo andar, estava pensativo, tinha achado sua noiva muito bela, tanto ao ponto de não conseguir se controlar e beijá-la, mas não queria se envolver sentimentalmente, a última vez que se envolvera seriamente saíra machucado, maldita Kikyo. Por que o traíra? Por quê? E logo com o Naraku! Não suportava a presença dele. Mas mesmo assim, ela não tendo nada mais com a vida dele. Mesmo ele não a suportando. Ela deixara marcas quase impossíveis de ser retiradas, agora, por culpa dela, não conseguia amar. Era uma pena. Mas não poderia arriscar seu coração. Não mesmo. Não poderia se apaixonar pela bela Kagome. Se não, ela poderia magoá-lo, que nem Kikyo fez. E morria de medo que ela o fizesse.

De repente Sesshoumaru entrou em seu escritório, fazendo-o se virar. Sesshoumaru o olhou com uma cara intrigante, deu um sorrisinho e falou:

- temos uma reunião com um dos magnatas do meio de transportes, tudo indica que ele vai querer fechar negócio com a minha e a sua empresa, só que tenho certeza você ficará feliz ao saber onde é a reunião!

Inuyasha o olhou com expressão interrogativa:

- onde? – perguntou Inuyasha, estreitando os olhos.

- na cidade da sua noivinha – falou Sesshoumaru com um sorriso – reservei uma mesa no Sultana's, aquele restaurante que vive saindo nas colunas sociais, ás oito horas da noite. Então, já fiz minha parte, agora faça a sua convide-a para jantar conosco.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntou Inuyasha, amava seu irmão e sabia que ele o amava, mas não entendia por que estava fazendo aquilo.

- Por que não agüento mais ver meu _irmãozinho_ suspirando pelos cantos – e Sesshoumaru saiu, deixando um Inuyasha atônito e furioso, por ele ter usado aquele apelido ridículo.

Iria convidar a Kagome, mas somente para descobrir algum defeito dela, não poderia se deixar apaixonar. Só precisava saber de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa nela que ele não gostasse. Tipo... Se ela não soubesse conversar, não soubesse nada de negócios, talvez ela fosse uma esbanjadora de dinheiro, ou ainda não tivesse nenhum neurônio como várias moças que conhecera, talvez fosse frágil, coisa que odiava, ou ainda muito, mas muito fútil, odiava isso mais que a fragilidade... Não podia se apaixonar! Não podia!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo**

**Yo!!**

**Gente como prometi no último capítulo, dois capítulos no dia 30, só que o capítulo 4, só vou postar de noite, por causa de uma brincadeirinha que quero propor: **

**No próximo capítulo, eu vou falar sobre o carro do Inuyasha, e tipo assim, eu gosto de tantos carros, então deixei para vcs a tarefa de escolher o carro, mandem Reviews dizendo o modelo do carro, a cor, se tem adesivos ou não. Se tiver dois ou mais post falando de um mesmo carro então esse será o escolhido. Mas não esqueçam de mandar Reviews falando sobre o capítulo.**

**Queria mandar um abraço para o irmão da Miye-chan, que completa ano hj! Manda um abraço pra ele por mim, bjss!**

**Gente, quase chorei, Quando vi tantas Reviews , Poxa, sério 20 reviews? Eu to super lisonjeada, agora respondendo aos comentários:**

**Aline Higurashi:**

**Ainda bem que vc está gostando, se vc está amando ler, eu juro pra vc, eu to amando escrever, as idéias chicoteiam em minha mente, e sobre o episódio sobre eles descobrirem que são "namorados" nem me fala, eu amei essa parte. E olha... vou cobrar, se toda vez que eu atualizar e vc não vier e encher o saco, vou atrás de vc na sua fic, viu, rs rs rs , beijos ! xau!**

**Lud xD:**

**Bom que vc tá gostando, e seguir seu conselho, anônimo pode mandar brasas, pois eu amo Reviews, e não se preocupa vou em cuidar!**

**Ludy-chan:**

**Ele tá mesmo,né? O inu tá incrivelmente fofo, um perfeito cavalheiro! E espero que goste desse cap!**

**Cecilia Granger Potter**

**Atualizei o mais rápido que pude, rs rs, acho que vc vai gostar desse cap.**

**-0 Iummy-chan 0- Raissa Alf...**

**Como vc pode ver, ela voltou M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-A, e sobre humilhar o Kouga, he he he, eu vou ser má com ele, pode esperar, vc vai amar o cap. em que isso acontecer, só que ainda vai demorar um pouco.**

**E sim, eu amo confusões sentimentais, além de intrigantes são divertidas. E obrigada pelo elogio, li suas fics, vc tem coragem de dizer que eu escrevo bem, quando eu as li, quase eu eu apago essa que to escrevendo. Haha, bjss**

**Carol Freitas:**

**Verdade ela tem sorte de tê-lo como marido, to já dando uns pega nela, eu quero ele casado comigo isso sim, rs rs. Mas se eu fizer isso aí vai vir a Kagome, a Kikynojo, e milhares de fãns dele em cima de mim. Bjss acompanha!**

**Dra. Kagome:**

**Vou botar romance, não se preocupa, e obrigada pelos parabéns, he he , bjss!**

**Ninfa-chan:**

**Q que isso, cássia, vai me matar? E quem é que vai te ajudar nas provas? Brincadeira, quando eu vim puxar teu pé trago a cola da prova com um chiclete e grudo na sua perna, xau!**

**KaoRy:**

**Obrigada, por estar gostando, e sim, a Kikyou vai dar as caras, e peço desculpas se vc gosta da Kikyou, acho que vc não vai gostar do papel dela nessa fic, se for esse o caso.**

**Mizu e Kimi:**

**Espero que seja fofinha, vou te explicar, quando comecei a escrever essa fic, a idéia original, era fazer o ponto de vista da Kagome e do Inuyasha, mais aí vi que iria ficar complicado, e então fui modificando, para ficar como por um narrador, então, se ver um verbo em primeira pessoa aí, me desculpa, devo ter deixado passar na revisão, beijosss**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:**

**Que Bom que vc também gostou do segundo cap. Eu amei eles se dando bem, igual a vc. Olha penso em fazer mais de vinte cap. Eu sei é muito, é por que tem muita história pra frente!**

**Isabel:**

**Espero que tenha recebido meu e-mail, bjsss**

**Polly-chan**

**Verdade, ele deve estar dando graças a Deus, pela mulherzona, e ela deve está dando Graças, pelo maridasso que vai ter, é ele vai ficar humano na fic, achei melhor ia complicar, apesar dele ser mais fofo como Hanyou.**

**Vai haver MirSang sim, agora SesshyRin, hum, esse é surpresa! Bjss e se cuida!**

**Engel-chan:**

**Eu tb, é sair do computador, imaginando como vai ser o próximo cap. Bjsss, e obrigada pelo elogio.**

**Anti-Kikyou :**

**Obrigada pelo elogio, vou tentar fazer o que vc me pediu, e eu tb etou amando o Seshy dando uma de irmão amoroso, fica tão legal, Miroku hentai? Vou pensar, mas pelo menos um pouquinho eu vou tentar. Obrigada pelos parabéns.**

**Madjer-kun:**

**Tb te amo, rs rs rs, obrigado pelo elogio.**

**Higurashi-Sama:**

**Entendo o que vc quis dizer com coisas de mulheres, essa Ayame vai receber a liçãozinha dela, não se preocupe.**

**tarui krius:**

**Pode deixar, não vou deixar de postar! Bjss**

**Ivana-chan:**

**Ei prima vai sair espalhando por aí que eu ou meio pirada? Rs rs, que bom que vc gostou, bjss!**


	4. O Jantar

**Capítulo IV: O Jantar**

Já haviam passado cinco dias desde a festa e Kagome vivia suspirando pelos cantos, sonhando acordada, lembrando de cada detalhe de Inuyasha. As piadinhas cessaram, finalmente. Mas as lembranças não quiseram seguir o exemplo das piadinhas, continuavam persistentes, e bem que Kagome não reclamava. Eram todas ótimas lembranças, realmente ótimas.

Sangô, Rim e Kagome estavam na sala de televisão, tentando estudar para o vestibular que aconteceria cinco semanas após. Sangô faria vestibular para psicologia, ela dizia que desde quando fora para uma psicóloga para tratar sua fobia se apaixonara pela profissão. Rin faria vestibular para médico-veterinário, amava animais todos sabiam. Já Kagome faria para Direito, a paixão pela profissão era herança de família, e nunca renunciava seus instintos.

A capainha tocou, Kagome bufou e se levantou. Andou pela casa. A campainha tocou novamente. Naquele dia era folga dos funcionários então teria que atender a porta. Olhou para sua roupa, estava de calça jeans, um top rosa, o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo, sem maquiagem, e descalça.

- Droga – murmurou Kagome. Chegou à frente da porta e a abriu de supetão, quase caiu para traz ao ver quem era. Ele, o Inuyasha! Lindo! Vestido em uma calça de couro marrom, camisa esporte cinza colada, de mangas longas. Encostado no batente da porta, com as mãos nos bolsos traseiros.

- Olá! – falou ele com o sorriso mais lindo que já vira.

- O... Oi! – Kagome responde gaguejando.

- Estava passando pela cidade e resolvi vir aqui. – falou ele desencostando do batente.

- vamos entrar – falou ela com um sorriso, amaldiçoando o jeito que estava.

- não precisa, não vou me demorar – falou ele balançando a cabeça – tenho uma reunião daqui a meia hora!

- certo – respondeu, seu vocabulário parecia ter sido reduzido a monosílabos.

- mas não foi somente para te ver que eu vim aqui – ele falou tirando as mãos dos bolsos traseiros. Fazendo Kagome ficar com uma expressão interrogativa.

- eu vim lhe convidar para jantar comigo e com meu irmão – ele falou com cara de cachorro pidão.

- jantar... Com você? – perguntou ela não acreditando.

- exatamente! – respondeu ele abrindo um sorriso.

Depois de alguns segundos, que pareceram minutos, ela respondeu.

- é claro – abrindo o sorriso mais belo que Inuyasha poderia sonhar em ganhar.

- certo! Pego-lhe às oito e meia – informou a ela.

- Ok! Ah! Roupa formal? – perguntou quando ele começou a se virar, o fazendo voltar à posição anterior.

- se vista como sentir mais a vontade! – respondeu ele, dando uma piscadela.

- Kagome por que está demorando tanto? – perguntou as meninas atrás dela, cada uma levando um susto ao ver quem estava na porta, Sangô mais ainda pois reconhecia quem era.

Inuyasha falou assustando a todas:

- Oi Sangô! – fazendo Sangô se assustar por ele saber seu nome – Também não vim aqui somente para convidá-la Kagome, iria pedir-lhe para entregar o número de Miroku para Sangô, ele não agüenta mais ficar sem vê-la! E só vive mal-humorado – disse estendendo um cartão para Sangô. Fazendo-a dar um sorriso e responder um 'muito obrigado' – já a senhorita eu não conheço – falou estendendo a mão para Rin.

- Rin! – ela falou apresentando-se.

- Inuyasha! – falou ele beijando as costas de sua mão, fazendo Rin arregalar os olhos - Bom Kagome, ás oito e meia eu venho lhe pegar, até a noite! – ele falou dando um selinho em Kagome, e se dirigindo ao carro dele um BMW-5 prateado, com vidros escuros, que estava estacionado na frente de sua casa, de lá ele acenou. E saiu pelo caminho que dava no grande portão de ferro, que dava acesso à rua.

Kagome estava estática por causa do simples e casto beijo, se dissesse que não tinha gostado, poderiam colocar em cima de sua cabeça uma placa em néon dizendo: "MENTIROSA", tinha amado o beijo.

As meninas a puxaram pelo braço, a fazendo entrar e explicar tudo "Tim Tim por Tim Tim".

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Inuyasha estava dirigindo a BMW, bateu com força no volante "por que ela tinha que estar tão bonita?" se perguntava, estava perturbado, Kagome estava muito bela. Descalça "Qual é agora Inuyasha você nunca foi doido por pés", mas os pés dela descalços o deixaram louco, e aquela blusa mostrando todas as suas curvas. Inuyasha gemeu passando a mão no rosto. E achara ela ainda mais bela sem maquiagem. Mas o selinho dessa vez ele quis, e como quis! Ele sorriu, lembrando da expressão surpresa dela. Balançando a cabeça ele disse:

- Kagome... Você está me deixando louco! -

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome tinha escolhido um vestido azul claro, que combinava com os seus olhos, o vestido ficaria bem em qualquer ocasião, tanto faz se eles fossem para uma pastelaria ou para o Minna's Place, o restaurante mais chique da cidade. Colocou uma maquiagem leve, e uma sandália de salto alto prateada, deixou o cabelo solto, que nem o dia em que conhecera Inuyasha.

estava passando um perfume com essência de Jasmim chamado Le'Jasmine, quando sua mãe bateu na porta:

- filha! Tem alguém lhe esperando lá em baixo! – falou a senhora Higurashi, lembrando-se que Kagome nem queria se casar e agora já saía para jantar com o rapaz.

- está bem mãe já estou indo! – falou Kagome, não levaria bolsa, não sabia para onde iriam.

Começou a se dirigir a escada, quando estava descendo avistou seu pai conversando com Inuyasha. Ele estava lindo de terno azul escuro. Começou a descer as escadas, e viu quando Inuyasha a avistou, ele se levantou e a ficou olhando com olhar admirado, seu pai seguiu seu olhar e sorriu ao ver por que Inuyasha estava com um sorriso bobo na cara.

- Você está Linda! – falou Inuyasha segurando sua mão, fazendo Kagome ficar vermelha – Vamos?

Kagome assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

- Tchau, senhor Higurashi! – falou Inuyasha começando a se retirar sem soltar a mão de Kagome.

- Tchau, até minha filha - falou seu pai.

- até, papai! -

Saíram da casa em direção ao carro, ele abriu a porta para ela, ajustou o cinto de segurança, se dirigiu para o lado do motorista, e começou a dirigir. Um silêncio estranho começou a se formar.

- Seu primo está gostando mesmo da Sangô!- falou Kagome com um risinho.

- pode apostar – falou Inuyasha, depois riu – ele vive falando dela, e quando conversamos, ele não presta atenção ao que falamos.

- rs rs, a Sangô não está muito diferente, até parece que vive em outro mundo – falou Kagome.

- hum... – depois de um tempo ele falou, iria começar a scaniá-la – a empresa de seu pai constrói motores de carros? -

- sim, igualmente a sua empresa – falou Kagome.

- era o que eu imaginava. A empresa de meu irmão monta carros, então ele usa meus motores e peças de outras empresas. -

- existe uma diferença entre a empresa de meu pai e a sua – falo Kagome – a do meu pai meche com motores de tração, como tratores, e a sua com carros pequenos caminhonetes, carros familiares.

- exatamente, por isso acorrerá à junção, para mexermos com os dois ramos – disse Inuyasha com um sorriso – Bom... Chegamos.

Kagome estava tão absorta que nem notara que haviam parado, quando Kagome olhou para o restaurante ao qual iriam jantar arregalou os olhos, estava na frente do Sultana´s um dos restaurantes mais caros da cidade.

Ele a ajudou a descer do carro e se dirigiram para recepção.

- olá – falou para a recepcionista – tenho reserva.

- sobrenome, por favor!– falou a recepcionista com um sorriso cordial.

- Taisho – falou Inuyasha.

- certo, há um senhor os esperando, esse garçom os levará ao local da mesa! -

- obrigada! – foram conduzidos para uma mesa onde estava sentado o mesmo homem de cabelos prateados que Kagome vira no dia da festa.

- olá, _irmãozinho –_ falou Sesshoumaru, com um sorriso, ao vê-los chegarem juntos.

- oi – falou Inuyasha fuzilando-o com o olhar.

- deixe-me me apresentar – falou Sesshoumaru, se levantando – Meu nome é Sesshoumaru, irmão de Inuyasha.

- Kagome – falou estendendo a mão, ele fez o mesmo que Inuyasha fez com Rin naquela tarde.

Sentaram-se e Kagome começou a olhar o local discretamente, um lugar imponente, com paredes em tom rosa, mesas com toalhas de linho puro, um palco onde um cantor cantava uma música lenta, um aquário enorme ficava em uma das paredes, ela sentia o cheiro da maresia que entrava pelas altas janelas. Sentiu-se calma, o ambiente fazia uma pessoa se sentir assim.

Sentaram-se, o garçom chegou e perguntou o que eles escolheriam para jantar, escolheram um vinho tinto suave, Kagome pediu pato ao molho de laranja. O garçom se retirou e logo trouxe o vinho. Kagome levou a taça aos lábios, o líquido doce borbulhou na língua. Os olhos se cruzaram com os de Inuyasha do outro lado da mesa.

Sentiu-se tomada por uma agonia gradativa. Apertava com força a haste da taça. Instintivamente deu outro gole. Sentia o vinho gelado descer pela garganta.

A agonia deveria ter diminuído, mas se sentia cada vez mais tensa. Não conseguia se controlar.

Ele era incrivelmente sedutor. O cabelo negro, o nariz definido, o rosto esculpido como o de uma estátua, os olhos – Ah, os olhos! – misteriosos, indecifráveis, ardentes. Por um instante, longo e caloroso, contemplou-o.

Mas eis que Sesshoumaru começou a conversar sobre negócios com Inuyasha.

- Eu estou um pouco apreensivo, por causa da campanha ambientalista para lançar motores movidos a Bio-combustível lançada há dois meses! – falou Inuyasha para o irmão – os donos das indústrias de petróleos nos ameaçaram, dizendo que se lançarmos esse tipo de motores nos colocariam na justiça, e teríamos que pagar indenização para eles e com certeza não seria menos que um bilhão de dólares para cada empresa.

- Se você lançar terá que pagar indenização, se não lançar essa linha de motores sua empresa perderá a credibilidade, pois você já lançou a campanha! – falou Sesshoumaru sério, com a testa franzida, e com cara de homem de negócios.

- ou seja, estou no meio de um dilema – resumiu Inuyasha, suspirando longamente, e deixando os lábios em fina linha.

- Na verdade tem uma solução – pronunciou-se Kagome pela primeira vez desde que começaram a conversa. Os dois olharam para ela curiosos – O Bio-combustível usa a mesma válvula do combustível comum, então com o cálculo certo, você poderá programar o motor para funcionar com os dois tipos de combustíveis, tipo um carro com tecnologia flex. Assim as indústrias de combustíveis petrolíferos não poderiam pedir indenização, pois o combustível apartir do petróleo também estaria sendo usado.

- é uma ótima idéia – falou Sesshoumaru, com um sorriso admirado. Enquanto Inuyasha a olhava com cara de abestalhado, teria que tirar um dos supostos defeitos que ela poderia ter, Com certeza ela entendia de negócios. E Sesshoumaru continuou:

– pena que meu_ irmãozinho_ não poderá realizar seu sonho de lançar um motor que polua menos a atmosfera. Pois o combustível comum ainda estaria sendo usado.

Kagome estava admirada, o Inuyasha um ambientalista, gostava cada vez mais desse homem.

- Não exatamente – falou Kagome dando uma risadinha linda e discreta – o Bio-combustível é mais barato que o combustível comum, que pessoa em sua sã consciência compraria o produto mais caro, sendo que dariam o mesmo efeito? Eu mesma nunca gastaria centavos a mais tendo outra opção, sou um pouco careta, ganho real gasto centavos.

Outro suposto defeito que ele expulsaria a chutes de sua lista, ela não era esbanjadora de dinheiro.

- Não, você não é careta! – falou Sesshoumaru – é uma Higurashi nata!

Kagome deu um sorriso, agradecida.

- Aí me aparece outro problema – falou Inuyasha, com um sorriso triste – A distribuição de Bio-combustível no país é escassa.

- então cabe a você... – falou Kagome com os olhos brilhando – lançar uma campanha para incentivar a distribuição desse combustível, pense bem, sua empresa ficará visada como ambientalista e que se preocupa com a economia nacional.

Depois de um longo sorriso orgulhoso Inuyasha comentou:

- amanhã mesmo lançarei essa idéia para a comitiva da empresa – ele falou para ela – Mas, não viemos aqui para falar de negócios, já basta o que passo a semana inteira – falou divertido.

Começaram a conversar sobre variados assuntos livros, música, política, esportes, filmes... Lista indefinível. No final da noite Inuyasha já tinha tirado todos os possíveis defeitos dela da lista que tinha criado mentalmente. Estava lascado!

Ao dar onze horas Sesshoumaru se retirou dizendo que acordaria cedo no outro dia, se levantou e falou para Kagome:

- Eu mais que ninguém, a não ser o meu_ irmãozinho_ aqui, ficará feliz em tê-la na família – falou com um sorriso, e saiu deixando os dois corados.

- Vamos dar uma volta pelo porto? – sugeriu Inuyasha.

- Claro – Kagome assentiu. Inuyasha pagou a conta, e saíram. Ficaram andando pelo chão de madeira que margeava o mar, a maresia soprava os cabelos de Kagome, deixando-a ainda mais bela, os olhos brilhavam, e Inuyasha se afogava naquelas piscinas azuis que eram seus olhos. Viu quando ela tremeu. Tirou a parte de cima do terno, e colocou em cima dos ombros dela, ela o olhou surpresa.

- Não está com frio? – perguntou ela.

- não – ele respondeu sorrindo, ele arregaçou as mangas, e tirou a gravata, colocando no bolso do paletó, que estava vestido nela, sua mão roçou no quadril da moça, por sobre o tecido interno do bolso.

Sentaram-se em um banco que ficava de frente para o mar, ela cruzou as pernas, ele também (N/A: não igual a ela, vcs sabem daquele jeito masculino), ele passou o braço por detrás dos ombros dela e falou:

- Você ainda acredita que o noivado é surreal?

- Não, agora ele parece mais real que nunca – ela respondeu sem olhar para ele – E você? Já notou que teremos de passar nossas vidas juntos? -

- Sim – falou ele baixinho. E olhou para ela.

- Vamos? – perguntou ela, ele estava perigosamente perto – amanhã de manhã terei de ir para a casa de Sangô estudar para o vestibular.

- vestibular? Para quê? – perguntou ele curioso.

- Direito – sorriu ela.

- vai precisar estudar, é difícil passar – informou ele.

- Você fez vestibular para direito? -

- sim, fiz dois vestibulares na época, para Direito e para Administração de empresas, passei nas duas, mais preferi fazer Administração! – respondeu ele se levantando.

-Ah!- exclamou ela, depois ela perguntou rindo – Por que vocês nunca aparecem em Jornais ou na televisão?

- Gostamos de nossa privacidade – disse ele rindo – Meu pai diz que a pior coisa que existe e se ver focado por todos, todos saberem quem você é. Eu não reclamo por ninguém saber quem sou, muito menos Sesshoumaru.

- era o que eu imaginava – Kagome falou, já estavam chegando ao restaurante, Inuyasha deu o ticket para o manobrista e ficaram esperando.

- Tipo assim: se um jornal mostrar alguma coisa que denuncie a minha aparência ou a do meu irmão, é processo na hora – explicou Inuyasha – regras de meu pai, desde quando nascemos.

- não quero estar na pele do repórter que falar de vocês um dia – exclamou Kagome.

- pior eu!

O carro chegou, ele abriu a porta para ela, ajustou o cinto dela, e fez a volta no carro, logo estavam a caminho da casa dela. Quando chegaram à frente da casa de Kagome, ele desceu abriu a porta para ela e estendeu a mão.

- Eu adorei a noite – Falou Kagome.

- eu também! – ela começou a se virar quando o ouviu chama-la, ela se virou novamente para ele, e não entendeu o que aconteceu depois, só se lembrava de estar nos braços de Inuyasha e de o estar correspondendo arduamente ao beijo selvagem.

Se sentiu encostada no carro, os corpos juntos, coxa com coxa, peito com peito. Colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, e sentiu os seios roçando no peito musculoso, levantou a mão acariciando seu coro cabeludo, ouviu quando ele gemeu. Estava gostando muito, e esse pensamento a alertou de que se não parasse naquele momento, não conseguiria parar depois. Afastou-se com dificuldade, e sentiu quando ele ficou tenso.

- é melhor... Eu entrar – falou Kagome ofegante.

- também acho! – falou ele, mesmo sendo mentira, pois queria muito que ela ficasse. Ele a soltou, e ela sentiu que suas pernas estavam bambas. Começou a se retirar, mas parou. Virou-se para ele e deu um selinho nos lábios que beijara há pouco.

- realmente, eu amei a noite – e saiu andando rápido para dentro de casa. Deixando um Inuyasha surpreso e sorridente pela ação da garota. Entrou dentro do carro e começou a dirigir.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo**

**Hello, Minna**

**Prometido e cumprido, postei o cap. 4. o carro foi decidido, três posts pra BMW, esntão aí está, só qu teve outros carros e eu tive uma idéia, e continuem a ler a fic, um dos outros carros ir´s aparecer depois. Obrigada pelas Reviews, respondendo:**

**Dessa:**

**Amei o caro ao qual vc citou, já tinha ouvido falar dele,e realmente ele é Lindo! Pena que não foi ele quem ganhou, mas continua lendo, quem sabe vc não tem uma surpresa?**

**Aline Higurashi:**

**Ainda bem que vc vem me encher o saco, por que nesse caso 'encher o saco' está dito de uma forma prazerosa pra mim, rs rs rs .**

**E sobre a cena que vc descreveu, ui!!! Me arrepiei só de imaginar! Quer saber de uma coisa vc me deu uma grande idéia, continua lendo que vc irá ver.**

**Ninfa-chan:**

**Ei, não é tb assim não. Agora como vc disse que iria me matar, e não quer que eu grude na sua perna, então, como vou estar morta, vou ser um espírito, vou ficar sussurrando as resposta no seu ouvido, sem falar que não vou poder escrever a fic, he he he , te peguei né!!**

**Macah Potter :**

**Eu tb amei vê-los assim, mas bem que eu queria que ele se apaixonasse por mim, rs rs rs, como vc pode ver foi seu carro que caiu, bjss.**

**Agome Chan:**

**Verdade, A Kagome é a Kagome, e a Kikyou é a Kikyou, são duas pessoa diferentes, apesar de parecidas, mas vc sabe como ele é! Olha eu não tenho uma queda pelo Inuyasha, ele é meio arrogante... então é por essa causa que eu tenho um TOMBO por ele, he he he! E sobre o Kouga e Ayame, huhuhuhuuhu ( N/A: to parecendo o Naraku, por Kami) eu vou ser má!! Xau e beijos acompanha a fic.**

**KaoRy:**

**Nem me fala, e vc acha que eu n to cansada de " eu amo a Kikyou mais gosto da Kagome" do Inuyasha? Pow, ele não se decide, por isso fiz dela um vilãnzinha nessa fic, bjss! **

**Ludy-Chan:**

**Verdade, mais vc não sabe como é, ele n me pertence, tem personalidade própria, e de vez em quando ele em peita por causa das trapalhadas que eu faço ele passar na Fic dá só uma olhada:**

" _**Inuyasha entra**__**no quarto da Ladie-Chan batendo a porta com força com raiva nos olhos.**_

_**Inu - Por que vc me fez parecer um idiota nessa fic?**_

_**Ladie – ué, não ta idiota não, só tá romântico.**_

_**Inu – é disso que eu to falando, agora a Kagome vai achar que sou fracote.**_

_**Ladie – Não vai não!!**_

_**Inu – Feh! Caramba, ela vai desconfiar que eu gosto dela sua lerda!**_

_**Ladie – êpa! Ela não acha nada.**_

_**Inu – vou sair dessa fic! Tirar férias!**_

_**Ladie – vc que sabe! mas vc já leu os dois últimos cap.?**_

_**Inu – não! – A Ladie dá as folhas onde estavam escritos os dois últimos cap, ele leu com cuidado, e depois abriu um sorriso.**_

_**Inu – saio mais não!**_

_**Ladie – Por que? A ladie já sabia por que, por causa dos beijos!**_

_**Inu - nada da sua conta, só escreve. Agora, nós vamos ter ... Lua-de-mel? **_

_**Ladie – Sim! E Inuyasha sai dando pulinhos e socos no ar" **_

_**Daí vc tira! Rs rs rs ! eu não o controlo, bjss!**_

**Engel-Chan:**

**Obrigada pelos parabéns, muio mesmo, ainda bem que ta ficando cada vez melhor, imagina se fosse o contrário? Rs rs! To rindo pra não chorar da cena! Agora Sobre O Kouga,**_** encosta o ouvido aí, eu vou fazer ele pagar pela humilhação que fez na Kagome**_**! (sussurrando) bjss!**

**Obrigada gente!**

**Glossary:**

Fanfiction: ficção dos fãs

Go: Botão roxo ai em baixo.

_Vamos lá... aperta em Go e vê no que dá. ;D_


	5. Saudades e Cafés

**Capítulo V: Saudades e Cafés!**

No outro dia, Inuyasha estava indo para casa de Kagome para se despedir. Iria voltar para a cidade do palácio, mas não poderia ir sem vê-la. Estava em sua BMW, com uma camiseta preta regata. Seus cabelos esvoaçavam com o vento, estava de óculos escuros, e com um sorrisinho sensual no rosto, lembrava-se de Kagome.

Parou o carro, pois o semáforo indicava sinal vermelho. Ouviu risinhos ao seu lado. Olhou e avistou cinco belas garotas, em um carro conversível azul-claro, elas olhavam para ele e davam risinhos cochichando entre ela, ouviu uma falar "baixinho" para a outra: ' ele é um gato!'. A mais bonita que estava no banco do carona, e mais perto dele, lambeu os lábios e falou:

- se eu soubesse que nessa cidade tinha garotões tão bonitos tinha vindo antes – ele revirou os olhos e falou seu 'Feh' indispensável. Que garotas irritantes, agora que conhecia Kagome, não se contentava com nenhuma outra. Mas Inuyasha estava confuso quanto a isso, afinal decidira não se apaixonar. Cínico como só ele conseguia ser, virou-se charmoso para a garota, colocou nos lábios o melhor sorriso falso que conseguiu, observou a reação dela e das outra. Ela sorriu esperando o que iria acontecer, ergueu o queixo e estufou o peito. As outras, esperavam ansiosas, e então falou sexy:

- E você também não sabe como existem mulheres bonitas... – ela ficou com os olhos brilhando, achando que ele se referia a ela - minha noiva é um exemplo dessas mulheres, e você nem imagina como ela tem ciúme do garotão aqui! – uma mentirinha não faria mal a ninguém, virou-se para frente, e nesse momento o sinal abriu, ele pisou fundo no acelerador, cantando pneus. Olhou pelo retrovisor e viu que elas ainda estavam lá.

Chegou à casa de kagome e tocou a campainha, uma senhora atendeu a porta.

- Eu queria falar com a Kagome! - Falou ele.

- ela está no banho, mais se o senhor quiser esperá-la na sala de visitas! – falou a senhora com um sorriso cordial, deu um sorrisinho e entrou. A sala de visitas era a que ficava no mesmo cômodo em que dava acesso as escadas, sentou-se no sofá de última geração, e ficou esperando.

- Kaede, Meu amor! Você sabe onde está meu sutiã vermelho? – sutiã vermelho? Meu amor? Arrepiou-se todo quando ouviu Kagome falar isso do topo das escadas, quando olhou para cima viu Kagome, só de toalha! Pensamentos passaram por sua mente, ele tirando um "sutiã vermelho" de uma Kagome excitada enquanto ela o chamava de "Meu amor!", balançou a cabeça, jogando longe essas idéias. E ficou estupefato olhando para ela, o lugar onde estava não podia ser visto por ela, e a via pela fresta de um vitral.

- Não, K-chan, não sei!– falou a senhora que o tinha atendido – Você que é a dona não sabe, por que iria saber.

- se eu não te amasse tanto, iria jogá-la pela janela – falou Kagome rindo divertida – por que você tem que me lembrar que eu não sou uma dessa patricinhas que tem tudo organizado?

- por que você não é uma patricinha! Vamos, vá terminar seu banho! Ah e olhe dentro da gaveta das calcinhas, vc sempre confunde as coisas – Kagome saiu rindo feito uma criança. Kagome desceu depois de sete minutos, "Mas quem é que tá contando?" perguntou-se Inuyasha em pensamento.

Quando o avistou, ela levou um imenso susto, chegou perto dele devagar depois de se recuperar do susto, estreitou os olhos e perguntou:

- Desde quando está aqui?

- faz pouco tempo! – ele a viu suspirar aliviada – talvez uma meia hora! – Kagome sabia que não fazia meia hora que tinha ido à escada. Inuyasha viu Kagome ficar vermelha como nunca imaginara uma pessoa poderia ficar – mas nessa sala, faz muito pouco tempo!

- mas o que você veio fazer aqui? – falou ela com um sorriso tentando disfarçar o rubor, ela sentou-se no sofá, cruzando as pernas. Ele fez o mesmo ( N/A: se sentou gente, se sentou!).

- eu vim me despedir de você, vou voltar... – nesse momento o celular dele tocou, com um toque do filme missão impossível, ele tirou o celular do bolso, um pouco envergonhado pelo toque, pois nunca tivera tempo de escolher outro. E começou a conversar com a sua secretária. Kagura. Desligou o celular. E praguejou baixinho.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Kagome preocupada.

- problema não! Problemão! Droga! – falou ele fazendo cara de super preocupado – a principal filial de minha empresa no continente Australiano, deu pane em todos os computadores, máquinas, robôs para construção de motores, tudo. Tudo está em total confusão, vou ter que ir voando para lá! Vai demorar uns três meses para reconfigurar tudo!

- você vai passar três meses fora?- perguntou Kagome triste.

Ele fez cara de desconsolado – Tudo indica – ele respondeu baixo – vou ter que estar lá, para supervisionar tudo.

- Então é melhor você ir! – falou Kagome com um sorriso triste – devem estar precisando de você!

- Então já vou indo – falou ele se levantando – me acompanha até a porta? – ele queria ter um tempo a mais com ela. Três meses? Longe? Isso seria martírio, com certeza.

- é claro! – falou ela, dando um sorriso e levantando-se( N/A: gente fiz essa cena ouvindo a musica tema de Inuyasha e Kagome, então finjam estar ouvindo ela, Ok?).

Foram até a porta e ele deu um sorriso para ela.

- pense em mim de vez em quando! – falou ele, surpreendendo-a.

- não se preocupe! - ele beijou sua mão e depois sua testa, e saiu em direção do carro. Quando chegou a ele, deu uma ultima olhada em Kagome. Deu um sorriso bobo. E se foi.

_Dois meses depois..._

Kagome estava há dois meses sem ver o Inuyasha. Saudades? Com certeza, sua vida virara de cabeça para baixo desde quando ele aparecera. Tinha passado no vestibular e já estava na faculdade. Sangô e Rin também conseguiram, e fizeram maior festa. Mas Kagome estava triste, pois não tinha como dividir aquela alegria com Inuyasha. Mas ficou feliz pelas suas duas amigas. E agora lá estavam elas. Calouras na faculdade, mas mesmo assim felizes. Até onde se conseguia estar, claro!

Não saía muito, coisa que fazia sempre antes de conhecer o Inuyasha. Kaede já estava um pouco preocupada com ela. Mas não demonstrava. E ainda tinha um rapaz da faculdade que tinha conseguido seu telefone e não parava de telefonar querendo sair com ela. Ela já tinha dito que era noiva, mas ele não acreditava, dizendo que ela era muito nova para ser noiva. Já estava muito irritada com isso. O rapaz era bonito, mas não se comparava ao Inuyasha.

Nesse momento ela estava em casa, numa sexta-feira, pois não tinha aula, e não tinha nada o que fazer. Estava de shorts, blusa azul-clara, com um desenho de margarida. Desceu as escadas, indo na direção da cozinha. Sentou-se um dos bancos que faziam conjunto com balcão, esperou a cozinheira, que se chamava Ai, notar sua presença. Quando isso aconteceu, Ai balançou a cabeça, abriu a geladeira e tirou um daqueles compões de sorvete.

- Quando você vem à cozinha, senta no balcão, e fica com essa cara é por que quer sorvete napolitano! – falou a cozinheira rindo.

- leu meus pensamentos! – pegou uma colher, e começou a comer, enquanto isso contava as trapalhadas que o pessoal da faculdade fazia, matando Ai de tanto rir (N/A: é uma hipérbole gente, não leva a sério, viu!). Quando estava raspando o copo de sorvete, seu celular tocou, pegando um PEBL U6 rosa do bolso traseiro do short, olhou no visor "número desconhecido. Quem será?" perguntou-se mentalmente. Atendeu.

- Alô? – falou ela atendendo.

- Já estava com saudades! – falou uma voz, que Kagome reconheceu de imediato, afinal não a esquecia.

- Inuyasha? – perguntou ela descrente.

- exatamente! Como você está? – perguntou ele.

- bem, rs rs, Mas como você conseguiu meu número celular?

- Tenho meus informantes! He he! E aí passou no vestibular? Estava maluco pra saber! – na verdade, ele já sabia que ela passara, em 24º lugar, uma colocação ótima.

- sim consegui! – falou alegre.

- Parabéns – falou entusiasmado - olha, consegui terminar a reconfiguração de tudo aqui na Austrália, estou voltando amanha, que tal nós marcarmos para nos encontrarmos em algum café da sua cidade amanhã de noite?

- é claro! Você conhece o Última Esperança?

- sim ouvi falar. Então até amanhã, e nada de comentários sobre o nome do estabelecimento -

- Ok! – disse rindo – Nos encontramos lá que horas?

- seis horas para você tá bom?

- está ótimo!

- então no encontramos lá! Tchau!

- Tchau! – e encerrou a chamada

- é aquele rapaz bonito do carrão? – perguntou Ai.

- sim! – rindo – é ele – depois saiu pulando e cantarolando.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome acordou cedo, foi para casa de Sangô. E não foi nenhuma surpresa encontrar o Miroku lá. Eles estavam namorando faz bem um Mês, ninguém acreditaria, se a Kagome dissesse o que ele tinha feito para namorar com ela. Ele tinha mandado cem buquês de flores para a casa da Sangô pedindo ela em namoro. Daí, que menina suportaria isso? Conversou um pouquinho com a Sangô, e voltou para casa.

Estava muito ansiosa, esperava sem muita paciência pelas seis horas, então resolveu assistir uns filmes pra passar o tempo.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Inuyasha chegou ao café, quando desceu do carro, várias pessoas olharam para ele. Balançou a cabeça, e entrou. O local realmente era belo, com detalhes em cromo e vidro. Tinha várias mesas desocupadas, mas ele preferiu sentar-se no balcão, pois de lá poderia ver a hora que Kagome chegasse. Olhou o rolex no pulso, eram 05h57min. Tinha chegado cedo ele sabia. O atendente chegou perto e perguntou o que ele queria.

- Café preto, a moda brasileira – logo o garçom chegou trazendo seu café. Começou a beber em goles pequenos. De repente sentiu alguém sentar ao seu lado, virou-se alegre e viu uma bela mulher ao seu lado, com os olhos mais verdes que vira. Ela o olhou, curiosa. Ele nem olhou ela direito, pensara que era Kagome e estava ansioso demais por encontrá-la. Ela se virou para ele.

- Sabia que você é o homem mais bonito que eu já vi na minha vida? – perguntou ela sedutora, Inuyasha balançou a cabeça, irritado.

- Você poderia pagar um drinque para mim? – perguntou ela fazendo beicinho.

Inuyasha não estava acreditando, pelo amor de Deus, ela estava se achando sedutora?

- desculpe senhorita, mas... - falou Inuyasha tentando se desculpar.

- senhorita não, Ayame, esse é meu nome! – falou ela chegando mais perto e colocando a mão na coxa de Inuyasha. Ele olhou para a mão.

- Bom senhorita, não vou poder pagar-lhe esse drinque – falou ele decidido.

- ora por que não, não é possível que você tenha namorada. Afinal que mulher em sã consciência deixaria um Deus que nem você sozinho, e se vc tiver namorada, com certeza ela deve ser feia, para você não querer mostrá-la. – ela falou subindo a mão em sua coxa. Que mulher atrevida, além de esnobe, Caramba, que homem gostaria dessa víbora? E ela achando que estava abafando.

- Não eu não tenho namorada – falou ele cínico, nesse momento ele sentiu alguém colocar a mão em seu ombro, ele se virou e viu os lindos olhos de Kagome, ela pulou em seus braços, e ele lhe deu um beijo apaixonado, daqueles, que os outros ficam com inveja.

Quando eles se separaram se olharam com olhar cheio de amor. Olharam para Ayame, que estava estupefata, com a boca aberta, e os olhos arregalados. Kagome se posicionou de pé na frente de Inuyasha, entre as pernas dele, encostada no peito musculoso.

- Kagome? – perguntou Ayame sem poder creditar que a gordinha da Kagome virara aquela bela mulher, muito mais bonita que ela própria.

- você me conhece? Não me lembro de você! – falou Kagome, já sabia quem era, por essa causa o beijara apaixonadamente e ficara naquela posição. Sentiu quando Inuyasha, que estava sentado no banco, a abraçou por traz, e encostou a cabeça no ombro dela.

- Não se lembra de mim? – ela falou – Ayame, líder de torcida!

- Ahhh... Lembrei – falou depois de uma cara de quem estava pensando – a quanto tempo?

- verdade! – falou Ayame, com uma careta.

- Bom – falou Inuyasha – como eu estava falando para a senhorita, eu não tenho namorada, eu tenho noiva. A Kagome. – Ayame olhou então para Kagome.

– bom vou tomar o Inuyasha de você... – Kagome falou.

- Inuyasha? – falou ela interrompendo Kagome. Assustada. Arregalando os olhos, com a respiração suspensa - Você não pode ser o príncipe, pode?

- sim, pode – falou Kagome – bom estou com saudades dele, e... Você sabe, homens bonitos são para mulheres bonitas, então... Com licença! – e saiu com Inuyasha para uma mesa, deixando Ayame com cara de boba, sem poder acreditar que a feia Kagome, agora era muito Bonita, e ainda era noiva do príncipe que era o cara mais lindo que vira. Não iria contar aquele episodio para ninguém, mas não ia mesmo!

Na mesa, Inuyasha a perguntava por que toda aquela antipatia por Ayame, então ela lhe explicou tudo, a história do Kouga, da Ayame, do jeito que era, como fora humilhada, tudo. Agora ele entendia por que das palavras venenosas para Ayame.

- Você não sabe como é ser humilhado. - falou ela desgostosa.

- Na verdade, sei sim – falou ele com o olhar longínquo, era a primeira pessoa para qual iria contar aquela história - antes de saber que era prometido em casamento, namorei uma garota chamada Kikyou, ela me traiu com o meu inimigo. E depois passou na minha cara que eu era bonito mais iria se divertir um pouco antes de voltar para mim. Quando eu perguntei por que ela tinha certeza que voltaria para mim ela me falou que era muito bela que eu a iria querer de volta.

- eu sinto muito!

- não sinta – falou ele com um sorriso triste – foi melhor assim, pois agora sei a víbora que ela é!

- ah, vamos deixar de falar disso, ta? – falou Kagome.

- estava com saudades! – falou ele.

Ele segurou a mão de Kagome por cima da mesa, ela deu um sorriso. Quando tinha aceitado se casar com a filha de um conde. Não podia imaginar o presente ao qual estava ganhando.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo**

**Yo Minna-sam**

**To postando esse capítulo, por que semana que vem começará minhas aulas, então vai se tornar difícil postar! Vou tentar postar pelo menos uma vez por semana, se não mais! **

**Ainda bem que gostaram. Respondendo:**

**Polly-chan:**

**Verdade né, se torna um pouco difícil de acreditar, pow o Miroku! Mais discreto que o inu? É mais fazer o que, foi força do momento. Rs rs, e ele ta lascado realmente! Para vc ver, o Miroku mal humorado! Falta da Sangô! Rs rs rs, e sobre SeshyRin, rs rs rs, surpresa. Talkvez sim, talvez n! vou fazer em base: 18 cap. Em média, talvez mais **

**Talvez menos!! bjss **

**Srta. Black:**

**Obrigada, sério, eu to feliz que tenha gostado, e sobre o carro, não saiu esse, mais saiu um parecido, apesar que a ferrari, é maravilhosa!!!**

**Engel-chan:**

**Caramba, eu tb sou vingativa, eu não tava agüentando, então como o castigo do lobo ainda vai demorar um pouquinho, então fiz uma prévia com a Ayame, só que eu fui um pouquinho mansa com ela. Então espere pra ver o do Kouga!! Hahahaah!**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto :**

**Ô mana, realmente ta bem quente, só que o bicho ainda vai esquentar. Sobre ter hentai, é tipo assim+ ou - , não vai ter hentai explicito, mais vai ter insinuações, do que vai acontecer. **

**Vi.:**

**Ainda vai demorar um pouquinha, pela reviravolta da K-chan contra o Kouga, mais vc vai amar. Ah se vai! E obrigada, pelo elogio!**

**Ninfa-chan:**

**Ihhh, nem em fala, tem muitos bjss, e ainda vai ter mais, rs rs rs,! Bjss**

**Aline Higurashi:**

**Veradade, pense num cara q ta dando uma de idiota, e foi bem feito para ele, e vc não exagerou não, aquela vaca da Kikyou só atrapalha, agora sabe o que em confunde no desenho, é por que se ela foi "cremada" como ela nasceu dos "ossos" se eles viraram cinzas? Mas deixa pra lá. Vc viu nesse cap. A idéia que vc me deu? Rs rs rs! E quando o papalho do kouga vai vê-la? Mais pra frente, bem mais! E não faz isso por favor, manda Reviews grandes mesmo, he he he, eu amo Reviews do tamanho de uma bíblia. Bjss!! E se cuida!**

**R2 R-chan R2:**

**Vem cá, vc não é minha irmã gêmea não? Só pode, pow vc pensa igualzinho a mim, e desculpa por botar a morta-via no meio, eu tb ódio ela, mas ela era fundamental aqui! Bjsss, e me manda Reviews, por favor!**

**Jack-chan:**

**Pow, obrigada, muito obrigada, vem cá quando vc vai fazer seu próximo filme, me avisa! Rs rs rs( brincadeira) bjss**

**Agome Chan:**

**Como vc pode ver, um já foi, agora só falta um! Rs rs sr, vou postar mais, não se preocupa! **

**Célia Granger Potter :**

**Eles vão demorar um pouquinho, vai acontecer uma série de coisas, e aí é que eles vão descobrir! Se cuida!**

**Ludy-Chan:**

**Ei, quem disse que eu não quero um desses pra mim? Eu quero! Com certeza! E realmente, pense num cara Baka, esse Inuyasha, mas vc sabe como ele é, a personalidade dele, eu já to fugindo muito do Inuyasha verdadeiro, se eu puxar mais um pouquinho, o povo vai achar que é outro personagem! Rs rs, bjss!**

**Juli-Chan:**

**xD**

**Vicky-Chan :**

**Obrigada, fiquei emocionada com sua palavras, sério. E eu tb ODEIO a Kikyou, essa mulher é muito chata! E eu vou armar com, ela , só que vai ser depois do casamentos deles, igualmente o Kouga. E pode esperar, vc vai amar quando ela armar contra o Kouga, eu fia uma prévia com a Ayame! Mas não vou ser nada boazinha com, hahaha, não vou ser mesmo. E sobre o hentai: mais ou menos, vai e não vai. Vc deve estar se perguntando "como assim? Vai ou não vai sua burra?" é por que vai ter, mas não explicito!**

**Bjsss**

**Buh-Chan:**

**Que bom que vc ta gostando, e postei o mais rápido que pude, bjsss!**

**TheBlueMemory:**

**NEM me fala, ele ta muitho lindo, todo cavalheiro, e educado, sme falar de inteligente. Eu tb amo SeshyRin na verdade amo todos de Inuyasha. E obrigada, por estar gostando do jeito que estou desenvolvendo esta fic, bjssssss**

**Bianca Potter:**

**Obrigada pela dica da formatação, vou tomar mais cuidado daqui pra frente, e sobre o caso do Sesshoumaru é pq eu tava enjoada daquele lenga-lenga deles dois, então fiz ele assim nessa fic, que bom que vc tá gostando, e bjssssssss!!**

**Bru-chan – Gi-chan:**

**A sua Review foi a maior que eu recebi, e deixa eu te falar uma coisa... MANDA MAIS DESSAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS! Sem falar que a sua foi a de número 50! Kkkkkk! Nem me fala, tonto não, mais respeito, Baka mesmo!!! É eles tão se comportando feito dois pombinhos, mas vc acredita que eles ainda nem se tocaram? Mas eles vão se apaixonar, mais algumas coisas vão atrapalhar! Ainda bem que a fic ta ficando melhor com o decorrer dos cap., espero no final estar ótima, mas já pensou se fosse o contrário? Uhhhhhhhhh! Me arrepiei de medo! E ainda bem que vc tá gostando, quer izer amando, rs rs rs! Bjsssssss, e se cuida viu! **

**Agora gente, to lançando uma brinadeira:**

**Brincadeira do botão roxo**

**O que vc precisa? **

**Está em alguma fic (naum precisa ser exatamente essa)**

**Um mouse;**

**Como vc brinca:**

**Aperta com o mouse, o primeiro botão quadrado roxo escrito GO, que vc ver na frente, então descubra pra que serve, repita esse procedimento, toda vez que um novo cap. Aparecer. Bjsss!**


	6. Surpresa

**Capítulo VI: Surpresa**

Kagome estava na faculdade. Era a última aula daquele dia. Aula de Economia estrangeira. Para que diabos essa matéria existia? Era um professor chato que dava essa matéria, ficava lá explicando, e o assunto do dia, ela já pegara completamente, então ficava ali, com o braço apoiado na cadeira, com o rosto apoiado na mão, e com a maior cara de tédio. O professor notando o jeito ao qual estava pediu para ela resolver o cálculo no quadro.

- preciso mesmo? – perguntou Kagome, estava tão bom ali onde estava. Mas o professor tomou suas palavras como prova de que não estava entendendo o assunto.

- é claro. A não ser que não tenha entendido bulhufas do que falei – falou o professor com um sorrisinho irônico. Kagome deu uma olhada no quadro, o cálculo que ele lhe mandou fazer, era dificílimo. Com certeza o professor não imaginava que algum aluno ali conseguiria resolve-lo. "O senhor vai ver quem não consegue resolver esse calculo" Kagome entrou no jogo, fez cara de desolada, de quem não entendia nada do assunto, olhou preocupada para o quadro, depois fez cara de cachorro pidão para o professor. Esse fez cara de que diz "quero ver não prestar atenção nas minhas aulas". Kagome pegou o pincel para quadro branco, e começou a escrever. " Hum... deixa eu ver, Delta é igual a menos b vezes a vezes c vezes menos quatro. Certo... hum, menos b mais ou menos raiz de delta, sobre duas vezes a! Ok, agora é só resolver!" depois de cinco minutos ela entregou o imenso calculo ao professor, ele olhou sem poder acreditar para o quadro.

- nunca... nenhum aluno conseguiu resolver esse calculo em tão pouco tempo! – exclamou o professor, Kagome balançou a cabeça e se sentou em seu lugar.

Depois de alguns minutos o sinal tocou, Kagome fechou seu fichário, pegou seus módulos, e saiu. Sangô e Rin teriam mais uma aula, e ela teria que ir sozinha para casa, correu para a sala dos professores, pegou com um dos professores explicações sobre o trabalho que tinha passado. Saiu para ir para casa, passou por vários corredores, um grupo de garotos estavam conversando e pararam quando ela passou. Ela ouviu comentários tipo 'ah se eu chovesse nessa horta', assobios, e teve um ainda que começou a assobiar uma música, que a letra dizia, 'essa é a nora que minha mãe pediu a Deus'. Passou fingindo que não ouvia nada. Quando estava perto da grande entrada da escola, viu três colegas que estudavam com ela conversando, elas eram legais! Quando estava passando viu uma delas a chamar, a que se chamava Eri.

- Oi Kagome. Que liçãozinha que você deu no professor, hem?

- eu? Não!

- certo... Vocês viram o Deus que tá no portão da escola? – perguntou uma delas – Meu Deus nunca vi um homem tão lindo!

- é verdade, ele é muito lindo!

Kagome balançou a cabeça, sem olhar para traz, afinal iria se casar com um exemplar perfeito do sexo masculino.

- E que carro! – Falou a outra sonhando – é rico e lindo! AI!!

- você sabe quem ele é Kagome?

Kagome olhou para o portão, na frente dele imaginem quem estava lá? (N/A: como se ninguém imaginasse) A BMW estava encostada no meio fio, Inuyasha, lindo como sempre, numa calça jeans, tênis, e uma blusa regata azul-escura, mostrando os braços musculosos, estava encostado no carro com uma perna dobrada apoiada no pneu dianteiro, braços cruzados. E olhando para baixo. Kagome riu quando um grupo de meninas passou pelo portão olhando para ele. Só que uma esbarrou em um garoto que estava passando, pois não estava olhando para frente. Inuyasha sentindo que estava sendo observado bateu os olhos diretos em Kagome. Deu um sorriso maravilhoso. E Kagome ouviu os suspiros das garotas que estavam com ela, não era pra menos, não com um sorriso como aquele. Viu quando ele se desencostou do carro e veio em direção dela, se virou para as garotas. Essas sorriam bobas.

- não é lindo Kagome?

- é sim – sorriu Kagome, se elas descobrissem o que ele era dela.

- Kagome! – falou Kohaku, o garoto que vivia a chamando para sair – Caramba me dá uma chance! – as meninas suspiraram pelo pedido do garoto. Kagome já ia dando uma resposta. Quando ouviu a voz de Inuyasha:

- Oi garotas! - As meninas suspiraram, ele só tinha olhos para Kagome, que retribuía o sorriso.

- E você, cara, quem é? – falou Kohaku.

Inuyasha deu um sorriso e depois deu uma bela gargalhada fazendo as meninas olharem curiosas par ele, Kohaku estava esperando uma resposta, de repente ele abraçou a Kagome pela cintura e deu um selinho nela, fazendo as meninas os fitarem com olhar interrogativo, e Kohaku o olhar com olhar zangado.

- o noivo da Kagome! – falou ele com um sorrisinho, a fazendo dar um lindo sorriso.

- Noivo? Mas eu pensei que você estava mentindo quando disse que era noiva – Kohaku falava sem poder acreditar.

- agora já sabe que ela tem dono! – falou Inuyasha estreitando os olhos, Kohaku saiu. As garotas estavam com um sorriso super, hiper, mega surpreso.

- não acredito Kagome, agente falando aqui do cara que estava no portão, e na verdade ele é seu noivo?- falou Eri.

- desculpem garotas, mais o que eu poderia fazer?

– Bom garotas, vou tomar a K-chan de vocês, se não se importarem.

- claro que não - falaram em uníssono.

Kagome amou o apelido ao qual ele lhe chamou. Saíram em direção ao portão com as mãos entrelaçadas. Viu quando o grupinho de patricinhas da escola que estavam conversando sobre moda, parou de conversar, para ficar olhando surpresas, a garota "bonitinha" que atraía olhares dos garotos, sair com um cara TDB da escola com as mãos entrelaçadas (N/A: para quem não sabe é tudo de bom!).

Quando chegaram, ao carro Kagome parou.

- Por que você veio me buscar? – perguntou inquiridora.

- Para lhe convidar para almoçar comigo – falou ele parando na frente dela, que se encostou ao carro, pois ele estava perigosamente perto.

- mais não estou com roupas apropriadas para almoçar com você – falou ela.

- para mim você esta perfeita – falou ele aproximando seus rostos, para depois se afastar e abrir os braços na frente dela – mas para lhe tranqüilizar, dê uma olhada em mim! Por acaso estou muito diferente de você?

Kagome fez cara de quem analisava a questão, deu uma olhada nele, inclinou um pouco a cabeça o olhando melhor e aí falou:

- está! – ele fez cara interrogativa – você não esta usando saia!

- ei, isso não vale! – falou ele rindo, deu um rápido beijo nela – e abriu a porta do carona para uma risonha Kagome.

Ele a levou para um restaurante simples, mais incrivelmente requintado, na verdade ele a queria levar para o Mina´s Place, mas notou que ela estava um pouco tensa.

Pediram os pratos e começaram a conversar. De repente Kagome indagou:

- Por que você queria almoçar comigo? – Inuyasha fez cara de insultado, mas era puro fingimento.

- preciso de motivos para almoçar com minha noiva? – Kagome somente levantou as sobrancelhas, Logo Inuyasha riu – Ok, Ok! Você me venceu... Foi por causa disso!- falou ele tirando uma caixinha vermelha do bolso. Ela arregalou os olhos quando ele a abriu, e arrastou ela para mais perto de Kagome. Dentro tinha o mais belo anel que tinha visto na vida com uma Safira incrustada e rodeada por pequenos diamantes.

- Quero que saibam que você é comprometida – falou ele com um sorriso largo, ela se levantou com um sorriso mais largo ainda e com lágrimas nos olhos, o abraçou e ele lhe deu um beijo, fazendo todo olharem compadecidos.

Mal sabiam eles que enquanto estavam dividindo tão imensa alegria, dois homens em uma mesa perto os espionava tentando descobrir a ligação da bela jovem com o príncipe mais novo.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo**

**Oi Minna**

**Esse é um mini-capítulo, só pra esquentar as coisas, e deixar vcs na curiosidade, vou ver se posto o cap.7 terça ok? bjss**

**Mira. Princess:**

**Vc acreditaria se eu dissesse que foi um sonho? Pois é foi! Por incrível que pareça, não toda a fic, só a idéia do casamento arranjado, o resto é pura imaginação! Vou humilhar muito o Kouga e a Kikiescrota, não se preocupe, agora sobre o Sesshy e Rin, vai depender do que em pedirem então não posso afirmar nada, então, bjssss **

**Thaty Luna-chan**

**Obrigada, eu tentei fazer ela desse modo, que bom que ficou da forma que eu desejei!**

**Ana:**

**Ahhhh, se vai levar um fora, ele vai aparecer depois do casamento! Espere! Vc vai gostar, ei abandonou meu orkut, foi?**

**Agome-chan:**

**O casamento vai ser mais ou menos no cap. Dez, talvez um pouco mais, e sobre a humilhação do Kouga e da Kiputa, vai ser depois do casamento! Vou tentar postar o mais rápido ´possível, e nem me fala, eu Tb quero um desses pra mim!!!!!!! Bjss**

**-0 Iummy-chan 0- Raissa Alf...**

**Realmente nada mais justo, kkkkkkkkkkkk! Obrigada, realmente obrigada, Hora da VINGANÇA SARAMALÍGNA, contra : Morta-viva e Companhia! He he! E obrigada pelo elogio! muito mesmo! Eu já tinha pensado nisso, e vai acontecer, bjssssss!**

**Bru-chan – Gi-chan:**

**Isso é que é Review!! Uuhu! Isso é que é presente, amei!! Eu realmente amos Reviews enormes você vai ver o que vai atrapalhar no próximo cap. ! e não é pó causa da Kikinojo! Vc acredita que eu me pergunto pra que ela serve todo dia? Só pra atrapalhar! Eu sei que fui boazinha com a Ayame! É por que eu to guardando o bom (pra não dizer o RUIM) para o Kouga! Ele vai pagar, ahh se vai!!!!! Enrolada até o pescoço vc quis dizer! Não to dizendo a idéia me causa arrepios! Obrigada! E obrigada pelos parabéns, bjssss! E continua mandando outras dessas!!**

**R2 R-chan R2**

**Oi Mana!! Então agora são cinco comigo!!! Hehe, eu notei que a Gheisinha é muito parecida comigo, vc é tão doida como eu??? Que barrada, e aquela hora que ela devolveu as palavras da Ayame? Uii! Kkkkk!!! Não ela não vai fazer isso, se não ela teria que falar que a Kagome estava bonita, que era noiva do príncipe, sem falar do processo! Então, pode se despreocupar, rs r sr sei e manda idéias!!!!!!! Eu quero ( cara de dar susto) vou faze-lo pagar!!!**

**Ninfa-chan**

**Que ótimo que ta acompanhando! Bjss**

**Macah Potter **

**Verdade, que rebanho de oferecidas!! ( rebanho mermo, pois são um monte de vaca! A cena foi hilária não foi, quem me deu foi A Aline Higurashi, direitos dela, Ok? Rs rs rs !!!**

**Engel-Chan **

**Q bom que você tá gostando, que bom não, ótimo!! Eu gostando da Kivaca? Cruzes!! Eu hem? Nem em sonho! Eu amei aquela parte, ela deu a volta por cima. Kkk! Me da uma dica em qual comunidade postar! Bjs!**

**Polly**

**E quem disse que eu não quero estar no lugar dela?? Se imagina o contrário, está errada, o Inu é muito lindo, né? Vc já notou que todos os caras do desenho são totosos? O Inu, precisa falar? O Sesshy, Caramba aqule é o sonho de toda garota, o Kouga, ele é Lidoooooo, muito fofo, o Miroku, ele é bem sexy, Até o vilão, o Naraku é um gato! E Até o Houjo não é de se jogar fora!! Então dá-le Inuyasha!**

**Maya Yoru**

**Prazer tb, obrigada, realmente obrigada! A fic não ta fofa, quem ta fofo é o inu! Kkkkk! Bjss e caompanha! **

**Gheisinha Kinomoto**

**Que bom que gostou, eu iria postar o cap. 6 quando dei uma última olhada na fic, aí tinha mais três Reviews, a sua tava no meio, eu não poderia postar sem deixar um abraço pra minha mana, né? Rs rs sr! Bjss**

**Thay**

**Que bom que amou!! Eu sei como é, falta de tempo, mas o bom é que quando a pessoa volta, volta com a carga toda!!! ****He he he! Bjsss**

**Angel Love Dreams**

**Mas pelo emsno mandou, né? ****Kkkkkkkkk! Que bom que você ta gostando! Que bom MESMO!!!! E a Ayame ta uma nojenta nessa fic, mesmo!! E não se preocupa, hj mesmo dou uma passada na sua fic! Vou deixar uma Ver!! Bjsss**

Que tal uma Review hem?


	7. O Sequestro

**Capítulo VII: O Seqüestro**

Kagome acordou cedo naquele dia, não sabia por que mais não estava com um pressentimento dos melhores. Arrumou os módulos que precisaria levar naquele dia, tomou um banho. Depois de arrumada desceu para tomar café. Comeu morango com iorgute e um suco de laranja. Despediu-se dos pais, que também tomavam café com ela. Foi para a sala, esperando Sangô e Rin chegarem para irem para a faculdade. Depois de cinco minutos ouviu a campainha tocar. Pegou seu material e saiu correndo para a porta.

- Vamos? – perguntou Rin, com mal-humor.

- Bom dia para você também! – Falou Kagome.

- ela ta assim hoje, deve ser falta de namorado – disse Sangô abrindo a boca mostrando a língua debilmente para fora e balançando a cabeça.

- é fácil falar, né? Kagome: Noiva de um príncipe lindo e super carinhoso, Sangô: namorada de um cara engraçado e pertencente da família real. Rin: devo apresentar-lhes o candelabro – Rin reclamou, as duas só ouviam amigas, era melhor deixa-la desabafar – é isso mesmo, candelabro! Só vivo segurando vela!

- Tem muitos caras que a querem, Rin, então porque que está tão desolada? – perguntou Sangô.

Rin suspirou.

- se lembram há dois anos? Quando eu disse que tinha medo de não conhecer o amor? Bom... Acho que quando vi vocês tão felizes esse medo intensificou-se – falou Rin, sorriso triste nos lábios – me desculpem, pelo mau humor. Vocês não merecem isso! – e começou a andar, Sangô e Kagome se entreolharam cúmplices, e a seguiram.

- Mas Kagome notei que você está super feliz! – falou Sangô olhando para Kagome, que estava com os olhos brilhando e o olhar longínquo ( N/A: preciso falar que estava com um beeelo sorriso no rosto? Eu acho que não, até eu quando lembro do Inu fico com cara de idiota) – Vamos explique-nos a causa – instigou Sangô.

- Vamos, desembucha – Rin já tinha voltado ao seu humor normal.

Kagome mordeu o canto do lábio, e colocou a mão na frente da boca, para não rir. Mal notou ela, que enquanto fazia esse gesto denunciava a causa de seu humor. Rin e Sangô olharam astutas pra sua mão. Abriram um sorriso e apontaram para o anel. Fazendo Kagome olha-lo.

- foi ele que te deu? – perguntaram elas, sorrindo abertamente.

Kagome somente assentiu com a cabeça. Elas simplesmente a puxaram pelo braço, e fizeram Kagome contar detalhes.

Ouviram uma buzina atrás delas, olharam e viram Miroku parar um Nissan 350z prateado ( N/A: obrigada pela idéia do carro Mira.Princess) que era dele, sair do carro e ir em direção delas, ao chegar deu um ardente beijo em Sangô, e cumprimentou Kagome e Rin.

- Kagome, sabia que eu tenho uma dúvida quanto a como chamá-la?- falou Miroku – para o Inu, você é _Amor_ – ele falou rindo, sabiam que o Inuyasha não falava aquilo – para o Sesshoumaru você é _cunhadinha! _E para mim? Eu sou primo do Inuyasha, então como se chama as noivas dos primos? – falou Miroku, aquele falava!

- que tal prima? – falou Kagome sorrindo.

- Ok, prima! – falou Miroku, tinha achado a solução – vocês querem uma carona?

- é claro – Falou Sangô, enquanto Miroku colocava a mão em sua cintura.

- Pode ser – falou Kagome, afinal era namorado de sua amiga. Quem hesitou um pouco foi Rin, mas acabou cedendo. Miroku abraçava Sangô pela cintura, mais aos poucos ele foi descendo a mão. Sangô subiu a mão dele e disse:

- Desça mais um pouquinho e eu vou de pé para a faculdade – o olhar dela dava medo.

Quando chegaram chamaram atenção é claro! Já não bastava o falatório que tava por causa que Inuyasha foi busca-la na escola. Miroku desceu do carro e acompanhou Sangô até o portão, ao chegar lá, deu um demorado beijo em Sangô e virou-se para as meninas:

- Tchau Rin – falou ele com um sorriso, e depois piscou cúmplice para Kagome – Tchau prima!

- Tchau Miroku! - falaram em uníssono. Quando estavam passando pelo mesmo grupinho de patricinhas que ficara olhando Kagome com o Inuyasha, uma delas falou:

- Caramba, daqui a pouco até a Rindicula vai chegar à facu, com uma cara gato que tem um carrão – deboche puro na voz da garota – queria saber de onde elas tiram esses caras.

Rin que estava um pouco esquentada naquele dia falou em alto e bom som:

- Ei, Kagome, Esse anel que o _cara do carrão_ te deu é lindo!! – falou pegando a mão de Kagome, deixando ela super vermelha – agora é noivado certo?! Nem precisava do anel, né? Vocês iriam se casar de qualquer jeito!

As "patty" a olharam com cara de descrença e surpresa, Kagome fingiu pegar alguma coisa no estojo e saiu de cena com a cabeça baixa enquanto Rin e Sangô se acabavam de tanto rir da cara das garotas.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Aula normal, essas palavras descrevia aquela manhã, estavam voltando para casa. Rin e Sangô, falavam algo sobre suas aulas e Kagome pensava em Inuyasha, por incrível que pareça.

A rua estava um pouco deserta. De repente uma Combe negra e de vidros escuros parou ao lado delas, saíram de dentro quatro homens encapuzados, as meninas olharam para eles assustadas. Eles agarraram o braço de Kagome. E a tentaram puxar para dentro da Combe. Um colocou a mão em sua boca, ela sentiu o cheiro enjoativo de gordura. Não poderia ser levada sem pelo menos nenhuma ação. Mordeu a mão do homem fortemente. Ele gritou e a chamou de um nome impróprio. Ela sentiu uma picada, quando olhou viu que um homem aplicava alguma coisa nela com uma seringa. Ouviu Rin gritar, ela tinha sido jogada e batera o corpo em uma lata de lixo. Sangô quando tentou impedir o homem de machucar Kagome levou uma coronhada na cabeça com uma arma que estava com um homem " uma arma? Meu Deus? O que eles querem comigo?" de repente o raciocínio começou a ficar difícil, sua visão começou a ficar nublada. A ultima coisa que sentiu foi ser jogada em um banco de carro.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Inuyasha estava em uma reunião importantíssima, ouvia uma baixa batida na porta. Sua secretária irrompeu na porta. Ela estava com um olhar preocupado:

- senhor Inuyasha , telefone urgente para o senhor! – falou ela.

- eu pedi para não me incomodarem, seja o que for poderá esperar o término da reunião – Inuyasha falou indiferente, olhando os papeis que estavam na mesa de reunião.

- senhor – falou Kagura novamente – é sobre sua noiva.

Inuyasha levantou os olhos preocupado, ordenou que passasse a ligação para a extensão da sala de reuniões. Atendeu.

- Pode falar! – falou Inuyasha estava preocupado demais para apresentações.

- Inuyasha – falou o Rei, realmente era importante para o rei telefonar pessoalmente – a Kagome foi seqüestrada!

- O que? Seqüestrada? - falou Inuyasha e seu pai lhe explicou tudo o que tinha ocorrido. Ele desligou o telefone com cara de poucos amigos – desculpe-me senhores, mais a reunião foi cancelada! E por tempo indeterminado.

- mas senhor, essa reunião poderá garantir muito dinheiro para a empresa!- falou seu advogado, Inuyasha o olhou sério.

- tenho algo mais importante no momento – falou ele pegando a chave da BMW e saindo da sala de reuniões.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Na sala do rei estavam Inuyasha, o pai de Kagome e o Rei.

- Se eles triscarem eu um cabelo dela, eu juro! Que eu os mato e da pior forma possível – falou Inuyasha com uma raiva extrema, batendo com força em um móvel próximo.

- Meu filho, calma! – falou o Rei.

- Calma? O senhor me pede Calma? – falou Inuyasha com um rosnado – a pessoa que eu amo está nas mãos de assassinos e o senhor me pede calma? – foi aí que Inuyasha parou. Seu mundo caiu por terra. Colocou a mão no rosto e a ficha caiu. Estava apaixonada pela Kagome. Notara agora com a ameaça de não poder vê-la mais.

- E pensar que você nem queria se casar com ela! – falou seu pai.

O pai de Kagome sorria triste.

- homens já estão à procura de pistas. Descobriram que eles são um grupo de delinqüentes chamado os Injusticeiros – falou o Rei.

Inuyasha riu sem alegria – eles têm até nomes? É bom saber. Assim saberei o que mandar escrever em suas lápides.

- bem estamos investigando o local do esconderijo deles, e onde estão mantendo Kagome – falou O Sr. Higurashi.

- quando descobrirem onde é, por favor, me avisem. Quero ir junto com os oficiais – falou Inuyasha.

- Eu também quero ir! – falou uma voz na porta, se viraram e viram Sesshoumaru – eu gostei muito dela e eu acho que vai ser a única que eu terei o prazer de conversar nessa família.

- e eu também quero ir – falou Miroku aparecendo atrás de Sesshoumaru. Como era bom ter amigos, pensou Inuyasha.

- não é preciso – falou Inuyasha.

- como não? – perguntou Miroku com o rosto refletindo ódio – eles machucaram a minha Sangô! E vou fazê-los pagar amargamente.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome acordou em um lugar abafado e úmido. Escuridão em demasiado. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas. Levantou o corpo dolorido. Estava em um colchão de palha. Balançou a cabeça. Estava com as mãos amarradas fortemente. Seus pulsos estavam doloridos. Os últimos acontecimentos estavam um pouco confusos, mais aos poucos foi recordando. Ficou assustada. Fora seqüestrada sabia disso. Sabia que tinha sido drogada. Por essa causa desmaiara. Estava com a boca seca e com um gosto metálico. Faria qualquer coisa por cinco litros de água. Tentou desamarrar as cordas. Mas estavam extremamente apertadas. Lembrou da caneta que estava em seu cabelo, tentou alcançar mais não conseguia. Era um exemplar de caneta com um bico extremamente fino. Talvez servisse para cortar as cordas. "Onde que você tá com a cabeça? Você teria 50 anos quando terminasse de cortar essa corda. Mas talvez a caneta sirva como arma" pensava sem parar tentando traçar um plano de fuga. Primeiro não poderia se mostrar ameaçadora, teria que dar um ar frágil, talvez eles diminuíssem um pouco a segurança. Viu uma mínima janela, no alto de uma parede. Subiu na cama tentando olhar. Era de noite. Apesar de só poder ver o céu pela pequena janela do pequeno quarto. Ouviu a porta abrindo. Olhou e entrou um homem encapuzado. "hora de fingir-se de vítima" . ela sentou na cama com súplicas nos olhos. O homem olhou para ela e disse:

- aqui está seu jantar – disse colocando uma cesta com pão e uma garrafa térmica com chá, ele a olhou chegou perto dela e sussurrou – desculpa estar fazendo isso – ele saiu, as palavras dele a surpreendera intensamente. Ele pedia desculpas? Então por que fazia isso com ela, por que não a soltava. Kagome pegou um dos pães, estava duro e seco. Mas estava com fome, então se forçou a comer. Bebeu o chá amargo, pois estava com sede. Começou a arquitetar um plano. Pois teria muito trabalho pela frente!

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

- Descobrimos – falou o Rei – eles telefonaram para nós pedindo resgate, conseguiram rastrear o telefonema!

- que ótimo! – falou Miroku com um sorriso perverso, Sesshoumaru estava encostado em um móvel, com a expressão séria. Inuyasha estava com um chaveiro na mão, balançando-o pra lá e para cá. Sesshoumaru olhou para Inuyasha, e fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, Miroku que olhava o gesto deles, se levantou e saiu, seguido por Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. O gesto era simples de se entender. Significava:

ELES QUE NOS ESPEREM!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo**

**Yo**

**Fiquei coma expectativa tão grande que postei esse cap. antes da hora. Bom agora vcs sabem o que eu quis dizer no cap. Passado, sobre os dois caras e tals. A aventura verdadeira vem no próximo cap. Então esperem, não vou dizer coisas tipo: posto tal dia, já notei que sou muito flexível, e eu não sei quando vai me dar a doida! Então respondendo a s Reviews:**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:**

**Você queria o que? Desde o começo, nem vc, nem a Aline Higurashi nem a Nah-chan me deixou na mão! é difícil esquecer primeiras reviews! Que diabos consideração, é por que vc é minha mana, não? Estão como vou squecer? E que bom que você gostou, quando eu ia começar o cap. Lembrei que a K-chan não tinha anel, então está aí! Ei você ainda pergunta?????? É claro que pode, kkkkk, eu espero! Olha meu msn é e meu orkut é bjss**

**Nicole Barros Casella**

**Vou ver o que posso fazer! Sério, depende muito. Mas talvez eu faça, entãa, acompanha hehehe, bjss**

**Agome-chan:**

**Não, se le quizesse apaixonar... caramba o cara já tava apaixonado, e só nesse cap. Veio se tocar! Pense que Baka, eu achei tão fofo nesse cap. Quando o Seshy e o Miroku se dispuseram a ajudar! Lá vão os três mosqueteiros. Kkkkkk, bjss**

**Jujuzinha pq**

**Continuei, kkkkkkkk, e aí gostou? Negativo ou positivo me fala!**

**Engel-chan**

**A esnobação deles vai vir, kkkkkkk, não se preocupa! Só que a deles vai ser bem pior, as idéia parecem pipoca ficam pulando dizendo, EU! Eu! Daí vc tira o jeito que vai ser. Só que tem uma coisa o Kouga vai se humilhar por causa da hipocrisia! Mas esperem, vai ser depois do casamento deles! Bjsss**

**Izabel**

**Ainda vai demorar um pouco para terminar a fic. S, imfelizmente vai aparecer a Kiki- caca de bebê para atrapalhar! É isso mesmo! Espere o fim.**

**Polly**

**EU? Gostando da Kikiescriota? Nunca!!!! Pelo amor de Deus, eu tenho uma aversão forte pela aquela vaca! Ela é muito chata! Bem que eu queria não bostar a Morta-viva no meio, mas fazer o que? Ela vai ter um papel fundamental nessa fic!! Bjss**

**torcida**

**RAVIEW...REVIEW...**


	8. Um Amigo e o Resgate

**Capítulo VIII: um amigo e o resgate**

Kagome estava um pouco apavorada, não sentia seus dedos. Pois depois que comera, viera outro rapaz e a amarrou. Não o mesmo rapaz que trouxera a comida, pois notara o tom diferente de peles. O que eles fariam com ela? Esse pensamento não saia de sua cabeça. Olhava de um lado para o outro tentando ver alguma coisa que pudesse ajudá-la. Não tinha nada. Fazia horas que estava presa dentro daquele quarto, o céu já estava ficando claro. Não ouvia barulho algum. Ou seja, o lugar era deserto, impossível de ser achado. Sentou-se no colchão feito de palha. Ela olhou para o colchão. "Poxa, colchão de palha? Não podia ser de pedra não?" pensou irônica. Encostou as costas na parede, e fechou os olhos por alguns minutos. Ficou lembrando do sorriso do Inuyasha quando lhe dera o anel. O anel? Ela desencostou a cabeça da parede. O anel. Como pudera se esquecer dele? Movimentou as mãos, e usou os dedos com destreza. Sentiu o anel em seu dedo anular. Retirou-o com um pouco de esforço, e colocou no bolso da calça. Não poderiam tirar dela a única coisa que lembrava o Inuyasha. Olhou pela janela novamente. Já amanhecera, ouviu vozes na porta. Um rapaz irrompeu na entrada e logo fechou a porta. O rapaz colocou água em uma concha e levou aos seus lábios, ela tomou a água fervorosamente. O Rapaz fez menção de sair.

- espere! – pediu ela. Ele parou, mas não se virou para ela – ontem quando me trouxe comida você me pediu desculpas, posso saber por quê?

Ele abaixou a cabeça, e se virou lentamente para ela. Ela viu os olhos amendoados pela brecha do capuz.

- por que eu sei que o que estou fazendo é errado! – ele falou, mas não se mexeu.

- então por que não me solta? – perguntou aflita, apesar de fingir fragilidade em outras horas, naquele momento era real.

- eu não posso – gemeu ele com voz arrependida – pela minha mãe eu não posso – murmurou ele mais para si mesmo do que para outra pessoa.

- como assim por sua mãe? – perguntou Kagome se levantando com dificuldade.

- Eu – ele a olhou com olhos arrependidos, Kagome já estava de pé ele era realmente alto – você não entenderia... Não uma menina rica como você!

- tente - pediu Kagome, ele a olhou como se estivesse suspeitando de algo, mas viu pura inocência em Kagome – deixa ver seu eu adivinho... Você não está fazendo isso por que quer?

- exato – suspirou ele, olhou outra vez Kagome, e ela notou algo deferente em seu olhar – Minha família, pela minha família.

- sua família? Eu não entendo o que fala – ele olhou novamente para ela e saiu.

Kagome se sentou novamente suspirando. Era só o que faltava, gente complicada. Não bastava ser seqüestrada? Ser mantida em um cubículo, a base de pão, água e chá? E ainda tinha que ter gente complicada. Ela queria o quê, só existia gente complicada em sua vida. Ficou ali por mais longas horas. Sentada com a cabeça encostada na parede. Tentava mexer sua mão frequentemente, para não ficar mais adormecida do que estava. Fechou os olhos, pois estava cansada. Mas não dormia. Estava incrivelmente quente naquele quartinho. Ouvia vozes novamente. Estava com sede, muita sede. O mesmo rapaz complicado trouxe água novamente.

- não vai me falar mesmo o que sua família tem a ver com isso? – perguntou ela.

- você realmente é teimosa – replicou ele.

- sou! e mais do que você imagina! – vociferou ela.

- quer mesmo saber? – perguntou ele incrédulo.

- se não quisesse não estaria insistindo! -

- você nunca irá me perdoar, então porque quer saber?- balançou a cabeça, incrédulo – Minha família precisa do dinheiro!

- você faz parte do grupo que me seqüestrou? – perguntou Kagome.

- não exatamente! – falou ele – eu só sei o necessário, estou aqui para alimentá-la somente!

- Mas por que você precisa do dinheiro?

Ele suspirou. E retirou o capuz. Ele era belo. Kagome tinha que admitir, muito belo. Seus cabelos loiros batiam um pouco abaixo da orelha.

- Minha mãe sofreu um ataque cardíaco, precisa fazer uma cirurgia urgentemente! – falou ele pesadamente – preciso do dinheiro para semana que vem.

- não tem irmãos ou tios para lhe ajudar? – perguntou Kagome, pensando porque tinha pena dele.

- a única família que tenho é um irmão mais novo – ele sorriu amarguradamente – ele é deficiente físico. Não pode trabalhar!

Kagome suspirou, coitado dele.

- por que não pegou um empréstimo no banco? – perguntou Kagome.

ele riu amarguradamente – quem daria crédito para um joão-ninguém?

- eu... Sinto muito! – murmurou ela.

- você sente? – perguntou ele compadecido – você deveria estar tentando me esganar isso sim.

- e eu te perdôo! – completou Kagome. Essas palavras o fizeram levantar o rosto e a olhar carinhosamente.

- você... me perdoa? – ele estava confuso – realmente você não tem somente a aparência pura! – ouviram vozes na porta, ele se levantou para sair.

- o que você vai fazer? – perguntou ela quando viu ele parar e a olhar por sobre o ombro.

- fazer a coisa certa! – murmurou ele.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome estava sentada no colchão novamente. Estava pensando o que poderia fazer? Teria que fugir, ela sabia disso. Mas como se nem conhecia o local? Espera! Era isso, primeiro deveria conhecê-lo. Mas como? Uma idéia passou pela sua cabeça. Se levantou e começou a chutar a porta.

- Ei!! Tem alguém aí?- chutou com mais força – OI!! – um homem apareceu na porta, deu um passo atrás.

- O QUE É? – perguntou o homem vociferando.

- eu queria ir ao banheiro! – falou Kagome – urgentemente!

- segura! – falou o homem.

- bom... – Kagome fez cara de inocente – eu tenho um problema, e se eu não for no banheiro, posso ter convulsões. Se eu morrer ninguém pagará resgates!

- que problema? – perguntou o homem, rude.

- Convulsalis bixiguilus – O que diabos era isso que tinha falado? Perguntou-se Kagome em pensamento – mas você quem sabe! Eu quero morrer mesmo, assim eu morro em menos de três horas!

- Ok! Ok! – falou o homem. "O que? Ele acreditou?" Kagome pensou. Ele segurou seu braço e começou a puxá-la. Kagome notou que ele esquecera a chave na fechadura. Ela observou todos os cômodos. Apesar de que eram poucos e espaçosos. Ele a colocou dentro de um banheiro podre. Ela olhou por todos os lugares. Notou uma janela, subiu em cima do vaso sanitário. A janela era pequena, ela não conseguiria passar. Mas notara que estava em algum lugar a beira-mar. Olhando melhor vira que era um armazém, o que facilitava bastante. Ouviu uma batida na porta.

- terminou? – perguntou o homem.

- terminei! – respondeu.ele abriu a porta. E a puxou para fora. Que homem burro, como eu conseguiria se ele não soltou as cordas? Pensou Kagome. Quando estavam em frente à porta, ela parou. Virando-se para o homem. Ficando em frente à fechadura.

- o senhor poderia arranjar um pouco de comida para mim? – enquanto isso tentava tirar a chave. Mas antes que tirasse a chave, o homem a empurrou para dentro e fechou a porta. Ela praguejou baixinho por não ter conseguido a chave. Depois de alguns minutos ouviu passos. O rapaz que pedira desculpas a ela entrou com outra cesta de pão e água.

- trouxe seu jantar - falou ele com um sorriso.

- obrigada – falou agradecida, pensando que o próximo passo era tentar se livrar das cordas – você pode tirar essas cordas?

- eles não tiraram? – perguntou ele surpreso.

Kagome somente balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ele foi em sua direção:

- eu não acredito que eles não tiraram – mas antes que ele chegasse nela, a porta abriu. Um homem irrompeu na porta.

- Aki, você está de muita conversinha pro meu gosto, a partir de agora você não toma conta dela.- Aki? Esse era o nome dele? Pensava Kagome. Ele somente olhou para ela, e saiu. O homem botou a cesta de pães mais perto dela. E ficou de pé olhando-a. Kagome ficou olhando ele.

- Que é? Não vai comer? – perguntou o homem rudemente.

- bom... Não sei se você notou, mas eu tenho cara de macaco? Não estou acostumada a usar os pés para me alimentar. – o homem a olhou, chegou perto e soltou as cordas que estavam apertadas. Começou a comer. Enquanto pensava como fazer o homem esquecer de amarrar-lhe as mãos. Ele continuava olhando-a. Quando terminou ele chegou perto e segurou seu queixo, virando seu rosto para lá e para cá. Analisando-a.

- Não! Você não se parece com um macaco – falou ele com voz estranha, deu uma olhada em seu corpo, e a levantou – não você é muito é da gostosa! – começou a se aproximar dela, imprensou-a na parede. E começou a beijar seu pescoço. Kagome se debatia e tentava gritar. Mais uma de suas mãos estava e sua boca. Ela sentia nojo, extremo nojo. Ele começou a subir a boca. E Kagome se debatia mais ainda, ele prendeu-a deixando uma de suas pernas no meio das pernas dele. Foi aí que ela viu uma brecha. Deu uma bela joelhada no meio de suas pernas. O homem gritou, e xingou. Colocou as mãos no meio das pernas. E continuou blasfemando. Kagome correu para o outro lado do quarto. E viu seu erro. Pois para onde correria? Ele se levantou depois de vários minutos, os olhos com pura raiva, a boca retesada. Foi em direção dela em passos firmes, e lhe deu uma bofetada forte. Que doeu imensamente. Kagome sentiu o quarto rodar. Mas segurou firmemente. Tinha que agüentar. Tinha que irritá-lo para ele esquecer das suas mãos soltas. Virou o rosto para ele, encarando-o. Deu um sorrisinho irônico e disse:

- Só isso que você consegue fazer? – sabia que era arriscado o que estava fazendo, mas tinha que fazê-lo. Ela viu o rosto dele tomar-se pelo ódio. Mais ai alguém apareceu e lhe deu um murro. Ele caiu no chão e olhou para seu ofensor. Ele se levantou com a mão no queixo.

- Aki, por que fez isso? – falou ele aproximado-se ameaçadoramente do rapaz ( N/A: vcs acharam que era o Inuyasha né?).

O rapaz olhou para ela como se estivesse pensando.

- você está maluco – falou Aki gritando – você iria violentar ela? – ele falou a palavra "ela" com nojo – se o principizinho descobre que a vadia dele foi mexida nos caçará até o inferno! – ele agarrou o braço do homem e começou a puxá-lo, enquanto isso ele lançava para Kagome um olhar de quem dizia "Não faça nada!". Depois que eles saíram, Kagome sentiu a dor latejante no rosto se sentou no colchão de palha, e começou a massagear a face. Enquanto isso suspirava. Pelo menos tinha conseguido se livrar das cordas apertadas.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Depois de várias horas, Kagome ainda estava naquela mesma posição. Pelas suas contas só receberia água de manhã, e comida só na tarde do dia seguinte. Apesar das horas parecerem se arrastar, ela ainda tinha o relógio e seu pulso para lembrá-la do tempo. O que era pior, pois parecia que ela demorava mais a passar.

Estava com saudades de sua família, de suas amigas, do Inuyasha. Sentiu vontade de chorar. "O que é isso Kagome? Você nunca foi chorona! Não vai ser agora que você vai fraquejar" pensava tentando segurar as lágrimas. Um pequeno sorriso despontou da boca de Kagome, lembrava-se de Inuyasha. Como ele beijava bem. Como ficava depois de seus beijos. Lembrou do dia em que ele lhe dera o anel. Ficara tão feliz! O jeito que ele lhe beijou quando ela o abraçou a comoveu. O beijo era terno, carinhoso, esclarecedor. E ela amara o beijo. E amara mais ainda quando ele a fizera sentar-se em seu colo quando as pessoas começaram a bater palmas. De repente ouviu um barulho na porta. Abriu os olhos e olhou para a porta. Ouviu tentarem forçar a porta. Mas não conseguiram abri-la. Ouviu alguém dizer um "Droga" baixinho, e tudo se silenciou. "Deve ter sido um desses capangas idiotas que esqueceram a chave!" Kagome pensou recostando a cabeça novamente na parede. De repente ouviu um barulho ensurdecedor. Alguém tinha arrombado a porta. Olhou assustada para ver quem era, e abriu o mais largo sorriso ao ver quem era.

- Isso parece mais fácil na televisão! – resmungou Inuyasha massageando o ombro. Ele olhou para Kagome com os olhos brilhando. Ela não se fez de rogada. Levantou-se de um pulo. E do mesmo jeito pulou nos braços dele, rindo alto. Ele a abraçou fortemente. Kagome sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos. Ele lhe beijou os cabelos repetidamente. De repente ele lhe segurou o rosto entre as mãos e lhe deu um beijo terno. Ouviram um barulho na porta. Um homem com o rosto ensangüentado. Com uma arma na mão, e a outra mão segurando o ombro. Inuyasha se separou de Kagome.

- você achou que tivesse me deixado inconsciente, não? – falou o homem com dificuldade – Por que você não pagava o resgate? Iria tê-la de volta do mesmo modo! Mas não o espertalhão tinha que por a vida dela em risco. Se você tivesse pagado nós iríamos comprar as armas que necessitamos e só. Mas o governo não pode ajudar delinqüentes não?

Inuyasha olhava com raiva para o homem, o mesmo homem que tentara tê-la a força.

- Bom, agora vou matá-los. E ela primeiro, para vê-lo sofrer! – nem deu tempo de terem alguma reação ele apontou a arma para Kagome e disparou. Kagome nem viu o que aconteceu. Simplesmente viu Inuyasha caindo no chão. Ele tinha se colocado na frente da bala por ela. Ele caiu, e ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele. O tiro tinha pegado no ombro. E sangrava muito.

- ah! Quis morrer primeiro foi? – perguntou o homem sarcasticamente, apontou a arma para ele – que seja!

Kagome não pensou duas vezes, tirou a caneta do cabelo e cravou na coxa do homem. Esse urrou de dor. O rosto dele se transformou em ódio por Kagome. Ele apontou a arma para ela. Kagome sabia que era o fim. Fechou os olhos e esperou. Depois de alguns segundos ouviu o barulho de um tiro.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Não muito longe dali estava Miroku que segurava um homem bastante machucado pelo pescoço.

- Agora que você notou que não deve se meter comigo vou lhe perguntar algo – falou Miroku mais suave para o integrante do grupo de seqüestradores – não teve uma garota que na hora do seqüestro levou uma coronhada com uma arma? Eu queria parabenizar o cara que fez isso com ela.

- Fui eu! - Falou o homem fracamente – fui eu que fiz isso com a vadia.

Miroku o soltou. Ele respirou aliviado. Miroku pegou a arma que lhe foi dada, segurou-a pelo cano e disse:

- a vadia... – falou ameaçadoramente – é a minha futura esposa! (N/A: Vou explicar. O Miroku pediu a Sangô em casamento enquanto a Kagome estava em cativeiro!) E deu uma forte coronhada no homem, que caiu inconsciente.

Ele respirou pesadamente. E olhou Sesshoumaru que estava cuidando de outro homem, um pouco longe.

Sesshoumaru estava descontando toda sua raiva no homem. Coitado e miserável.

- e isso...- falou Sesshoumaru, desferindo um golpe com muita, eu disse MUITA, força – é por se meter com a minha cunhada! – e quando o homem desmaiou foi que Sesshoumaru soltou o homem. Olhou um outro homem que estava com o queixo fora do lugar, esse homem estava encostado na parede. Inconsciente. E quem o tinha deixado lá foi o seu _irmãozinho_. Que tinha descontado também sua raiva. Viu Miroku vir em sua direção. E ficou pensando se Inuyasha já tinha achado sua _cunhadinha_.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome ficou esperando a dor quando ouviu o tiro. Mas essa não veio. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente. E viu Aki segurando uma arma. E o homem que a ameaçava caído no chão. Aki olhou para Inuyasha. E saiu gritando por alguém.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Agora Kagome estava ali. Dentro de uma ambulância recebendo os cuidados médicos. Ficara sabendo de tudo. Que o grupo que a seqüestrara era um grupo especializado em seqüestros. Precisavam de armas, e por isso a seqüestraram. Ficara sabendo também, que Aki fora atrás de Inuyasha e contara tudo. E fora Aki que os instruíram dentro do armazém, ao qual mantinham Kagome. Agora Inuyasha estava em outra ambulância. A bala não tinha perfurado muito, por isso conseguiram tira-la lá mesmo. Miroku entrou no carro.

- Oi – falou ele, Kagome respondeu com um sorriso fraco – legal aquele seu amigo, Aki. Ele foi a primeira pessoa que eu vi tirar o Inuyasha verdadeiramente do sério.

Kagome o olhou com um a expressão de quem não entendia nada.

- é! – afirmou Miroku – quando Aki foi atrás do Inu, ele nos chamou para ouvir o que Aki tinha a falar.Mas quando Inuyasha perguntou porque que ele estava nos ajudando. Ele simplesmente respondeu que Inuyasha não sabia a mulher que ele tinha como noiva.

Depois de Miroku sair. Kagome se dirigiu para a ambulância onde Inuyasha estava. Ele abriu um grande sorriso quando a viu, ela chegou perto dele e acariciou seu rosto.

- obrigado por vir me salvar... – agradeceu Kagome, e gostou quando ele inclinou o rosto para sentir melhor o toque – mais uma vez.

- Eu tinha que vir – falou ele aproximando seus rostos, lhe deu um casto beijo – Eu prometi que me casaria com você esqueceu?

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo**

**Oi ( cansada)**

**Me desculpem por não responder as Reviews, mas estou super cansada, a escola aonde estudo é em outra cidade, então é muito cansativo. Não me deu forças par responder. O máximo que consegui foi terminar o cap. Me Desculpem! Por Favor! Agradeço as Reviews, só poruqe não estou respondendo não significa que não as li! Espero que gostem do cap.**

**Bjssss**

**Já Ne **


	9. O Casamento

**Capítulo IX: O Casamento**

Prometido e cumprido. Pensou Kagome, enquanto olhava o salão onde ocorria a festa de seu casamento.

Fazia um ano e cinco meses desde que fora seqüestrada. E lá estava ela. Em um lindo vestido branco bordado em pérolas, rodeada de mulheres que a felicitavam.

O casamento se realizara na Catedral da Cidade Real. Um lindo casamento. Máquinas fotográficas haviam sido proibidas. E Kagome estremeceu ao lembrar quão nervosa estava ao entrar na igreja, de braços dados com seu pai. Inuyasha estava lindo, com um terno escuro no altar. Ele a olhou e a confiança se apoderou de seu corpo. E na hora em que o bispo os declarou marido e mulher. Kagome faltou explodir de felicidade. Afinal estava se casando com o homem que amava. Apesar de nunca ter falado isso para ele.

Os meses que se sucederam ao seqüestro foram ótimos, e se apaixonava cada vez mais por Inuyasha. Ele era tão carinhoso e terno. E seus beijos a levavam ao céu. Lembrou-se de Aki. Aki tinha sido absolvido, com o testemunho de Inuyasha e Kagome. Seu irmão vivia bem, e sua mãe com uma saúde ótima. Fora muita sorte tê-lo como aliado nas horas em que precisara. Só que quem não gostava muito da proximidade de Aki com Kagome era Inuyasha. Mas ele nunca reconheceria.

Uma senhora já idosa falou algo sobre Kagome ter sorte em ter um marido tão belo. Kagome sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. Olhou para Inuyasha no outro lado do salão. Os homens o mantinham com eles. Seus olhos se cruzaram. Ele deu um belo sorriso. Kagome devolveu com um sorriso que ela guardava somente para ele. Miroku falou alguma coisa com Inuyasha. Quando Inuyasha respondeu Miroku olhou para Sangô com muito amor. O casamento deles estava marcado para daqui a três meses. Mas Kagome estava curiosa mesmo era por causa de Rin. Notara um clima estranho entre ela e o irmão de seu, agora, marido. Eles se olhavam constantemente. E Rin estava bastante calada. Kagome fez um sinal para Sangô, indicando Sesshoumaru e Rin. Sangô simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça. Viu quando Sesshoumaru falou com Inuyasha, esse olhou rapidamente para Rin, e abriu um sorriso. Balançou a cabeça e continuou a conversa.

Ela se virou para continuar conversando com as mulheres. Elas eram interessantes, mas suas conversas não eram lá de muita utilidade. Depois de alguns minutos sentiu algo quente em seu pescoço. Inuyasha estava abraçando-a pelas costas. E beijava seu pescoço.

- olá – falou ela.

- oi – falou ele e lhe deu um selinho. As mulheres os olharam, compadecidas.

- desculpem meu jovem, mais ainda terá que esperar um pouco para a noite chegar – falou uma senhora, risonha. Kagome ficou vermelha. E Inuyasha deu uma leve risada.

- até parece que as horas se arrastam! –falou Inuyasha brincalhão, estava muito feliz para se deixar abater por uma velha intrometida.

- Mas uma hora ela vai chegar – sussurrou Kagome para que apenas ele ouvisse.

- e você nem sabe como estou ansioso por ela – murmurou ele em seu ouvido. Deu-lhe um beijo um pouco demorado e saiu. Kagome voltou-se para as senhoras. Que olhavam como se estivessem surpresas pela descoberta do amor dos dois. Apesar de nenhum dos dois terem se declarado. Kagome deu um pequeno sorriso. Continuou conversando.

- Kagome você está linda! – falou uma senhora.

- obrigada - sorriu Kagome.

- e o noivo também é belo! – falou uma mais nova suspirando, Kagome sorriu. Pena daquela moça, não era ela quem estava casada com o Inuyasha.

- sim ele é muito belo - falou Kagome, com os olhos brilhando. E também corajoso, honrado, inteligente, pensou Kagome após. Como era fácil se apaixonar por aquele príncipe, mais fácil do que imaginara. Achara que ele seria mimado. Mas mimado com certeza ele não era. Perguntava-se como essa tal de Kikyou teve coragem de não querê-lo, ela era doida sem dúvida. E pior do que tudo foi ela tê-lo machucado. Kagome sentia uma raiva tão intensa dessa fulana, que se ela aparecesse em sua frente tinha coragem de esganá-la. Essa vaca fizera Inuyasha sofrer. Ai se pudesse ajudar Inuyasha a se vingar dela. Mas seria um pouco difícil. Por que em primeiro lugar, ela não morava no país, Kikyou morava em um país remoto da áfrica. Quando Kagome soubera disso achara que ela não era tão má assim. Afinal que mulher má moraria em um país onde a miséria predomina? Mas quando soubera a causa de ela viver na África, criara nojo dessa mulher. Ela morava lá por que tinha um caso com um rico magnata que era casado. E quando ele queria se "divertir" ia à casa que comprara para sua bela amante, Kikyou, na capital de um país sem comunicação. Mas voltando ao assunto, em 2º lugar por que não a conhecia. Então ficava difícil.

Mas, mudando de pato para ganso. Kagome estava realmente curiosa quanto as olhadas de Rin e Sesshoumaru. Rin estava realmente encantada. E Sesshoumaru não parava de olhá-la. Era grata a Sesshoumaru. Ele fora de muita ajuda para ela. E também Miroku, seu querido "primo". Riu ao ver o quanto era feliz, tinha amigos, e agora um maridasso daqueles.

Sua mãe chegou perto dela, tinha um belo sorriso no rosto.

- você não sabe como estou feliz! – falou sua mãe. Kagome deu um sorriso. Abraçou a mãe e essa lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Sua mãe foi puxada para uma conversa entra as senhoras. Kagome saiu de fininho para o escritório, para tirar as sandálias de Salto altíssimas. Entrou no escritório, sentou-se em uma poltrona que ficava de frente para a lareira.

- Por que você saiu da festa? – falou Inuyasha atrás dela, fazendo-a dar um pulo.

- Meus pés, estavam me matando – falou ela sorrindo e com a mão no peito.

- estão? – ele a fez sentar-se e segurou seu pé, ele foi subindo a mão, até que chegou no joelho.

- Psiu! – ela chamou a atenção – tem gente lá fora Inuyasha! Podem entrar a qualquer momento.

- não vão entrar! – falou ele e tomou sua boca. As línguas brincavam. Inuyasha a puxou de encontro ao peito. Ela enlaçou os braços em seu pescoço. Puxando-o de encontro a ela. As mãos de Inuyasha passeavam pela suas costas, por cima do vestido. Ele a beijava sofregamente. E ela correspondia do mesmo modo. Eles estavam de pé. Inuyasha começou a empurrá-la, Kagome sentiu suas nádegas se firmarem em algo. Firmou uma das mãos na escrivaninha. Enquanto a outra brincava com os cabelos negros dele.

- Inuyasha? Kagome? – falou a rainha atrás porta fechada – posso entrar? – eles se separaram rapidamente.

- é claro! – falou Inuyasha rouco. Enquanto isso Kagome tentava deixar o cabelo em melhor estado. Ela entrou, e olhou para eles com um sorriso.

- vim avisar para vocês que é hora do buquê! – falou ela, deu um sorriso, se despediu e saiu.

- Meu Deus! – falou Kagome – será que ela vai achar que estávamos...?

Inuyasha riu por que ela não terminou a frase.

- se ela não achasse não teria nos chamado na porta para avisar que estava entrando! – falou ele enquanto a pegava pela cintura e a conduzia para a porta. Quando chegaram a ela ele parou se virou para ela e falou:

- ah! Já ia esquecendo! – falou ele passando o dedo polegar na boca de Kagome – seu batom está borrado – e saiu, deixando-a com os olhos arregalados. A Rainha a tinha visto daquele modo? Perguntou-se (N/a: não! Ela é cega, você não sabia?aff). olhou-se no espelho e tirou-o completamente, tinha esquecido o batom lá em cima. Saiu. E encontrou um grupo de mulheres reunidas. Já sabia por que. Deu um sorriso. E segurou o buquê fortemente. Enquanto isso olhava para um Inuyasha que sorria maroto. Balançou a cabeça levemente. Tinha sorte pelo homem que arranjara.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo**

**Gente!!**

**IUPII!**

**O casamento deles! Finalmente. Aleluia! Aleluia! Obrigada pelas Reviews, e por terem me desculpado por não responder as Reviews. Olha queria agradecer a Bru-chan – Gi-chan por ter me ajudado e revisado essa cap. Ela me ajudou MUITO!! Rrsrs **

**olha a Lua-de-mel deles vêm no próximo cap. E ele vai vir o mais rápido que eu consegui.**

**Agora respondendo:**

**Dani Higurashi:**

**Realmente é cansativo Dany, realmente! Vc nem imagina, e a cidade nem é tão perto assim, é as 78 km. Pense ir e voltar todo dia! Bjss**

**Agome Chan:**

**O Aki é legal! E notou que ele fez um cíuminho no inu? Hehehepostei o mair rápido que pude. Mais sabe qual foi a hora que mais gostei? Foi a hora em que o miroku deu uma liçãozinha no cara que fez mal a Sangô. Kkkkk bjss**

**Mira.Princess:**

**Assim fico mais aliviada, bjss**

**Amanda**

**Como vc viu continuei, rsrsrs, acompanha a fic, biu? Xau**

**Myttaro:**

**Que bom que vc tá gostando, que bom mesmo, é bom saber q a fic ta ficando do jeito que eu queria.**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto**

**Realmente foi tão KAWAI, ele salvando ela do tiro. Heheh, se lembra da conversa que tivemos, não prometi nada sobre postar hj, mais... postei pq vc disse que sou estraga-prazeres!huahsuhaushau . bjss**

**Bru-chan – Gi-chan**

**Obrigada por revisar esse cap, viu?? Se lembra da conversa que tivemos, to esperando aquele cap. Q revisei na sua fic o mais rápido possível, viu??? Hahaha bjss!**

**Engel-chan:**

**Vou logo lhe agradecendo pela ajuda que vc tem em dado com a outra fic, ok?? Continua me ajudando, suas idéias estão me dando uma força danada!!!**

**Obrigada gente pelas Reviews, bjss**

**Ate a lua de mel deles (rindo)**

**Ja Ne**


	10. Lua de Mel

**Capítulo X: Lua-de-mel**

Depois da festa de casamento, ela e Inuyasha, pegaram um avião para a Grécia, onde passariam sua lua-de-mel. Pegaram um jatinho particular. Ao descerem do jatinho foram recebidos por uma bela garota, Yura, assim foi como ela apresentou-se. Era muito belo, o lugar onde ficaram. Eles ficaram instalados em uma espécie de chalé, de dois andares. Com dois quartos. Cozinha ampla e luxuosa, sala refinada com móveis de última geração. Os dois quartos eram de casais, mais um era mais amplo. Com a cama tipo King-size. Em tons branco e azul-claro. As roupas já tinham sido colocadas no guarda-roupa. Inuyasha e Kagome acharam o lugar belo. Imponente. Charmoso. Depois de verem a casa. Foram dar uma volta pela sede dos chalés, que era onde ficava a recepção, o restaurante e a danceteria.

Voltaram para o chalé. Inuyasha notou que Kagome estava apreensiva. Nervosa por assim dizer. Ele abriu a porta da varanda, que dava para o mar. As estrelas brilhavam mais que nunca. Pediram o jantar no chalé. Comeram o prato principal, costelas de carneiro macias que se desmanchavam na boca e um ótimo vinho tinto. Enquanto comiam falavam de quão belo era o lugar onde estavam. Realmente era de tirar o fôlego.

Depois comeram uma espécie de sorvete caseiro delicioso com café. Filtrado para ela, preto para Inuyasha. Logo após Inuyasha tomou uma dose de conhaque.

Kagome não deixava de observar os dedos ágeis e longos, levantando o copo e gesticulando enquanto argumentava. O pescoço viril, emoldurado pelo colarinho aberto da camisa. Os traços definidos e marcantes do rosto. Os cabelos escuros. O meio sorriso no canto dos lábios. Os longos cílios deslizando pelos brilhantes e penetrantes olhos violetas.

Tomou o café, um gole por vez, feito um ritual. A conversa tinha acabado. Não tinham forças para começar um novo tópico. Do outro lado da mesa, observava Inuyasha bebendo o conhaque.

Então, percebendo que ela o olhava, descansou o copo.

- Vamos dar uma volta na beira do mar? As estrelas estão brilhando como nunca! – sugeriu ele.

Levantou-se e foi para o terraço para apagar a luz. Kagome franziu os olhos, para acostumar-se a escuridão. Levantou-se sem pressa e acompanhou-o para o alta das escadas que davam para a praia.

Ao começar a caminhada, retirou os sapatos era mais fácil e agradável andar descalça. Não estava frio, mas resolveu dar mais uma volta no xale. Olhava o céu o tempo todo, enquanto caminhava junto com Inuyasha em direção ao mar.

As estrelas estavam com um brilho especial aquela noite. A lua ainda não tinha aparecido e o céu coloria-se em nuances de negro e dourado. Quanto mais se afastavam do chalé, mais intenso se tornava o brilho delas.

À beira do mar, Inuyasha parou. Imóvel, com a cabeça erguida, contemplou o horizonte.

Por um momento, fez-se silencio entre os dois, pois parecia que estavam no paraíso.

- Não conheço bem as estrelas – disse Kagome. Inuyasha apontou para o céu.

- aquela é a ursa maior. As duas estrelas na ponta indicam a direção do norte, está vendo?

- acho que sim.

- e Cassipopéia. Você consegue ver a constelação em formato de W?

- Não sei direito. Quem foi ela? O nome parece grego.

Lá estavam eles, em sua lua-de-mel, conversando sobre constelações mitos gregos, heróis e heroínas. Sabia que Inuyasha fazia isso para tranqüilizá-la, sabia também que mostrava seu nervosismo na expressão. Tentara de todo jeito disfarça-la, mais falhara miseravelmente.

- pelo que fiquei sabendo foi a princesa que fora salvada por Perceu do monstro do mar.

- pensei que ele tivesse matado a medusa.

- também.

- Não consigo enxergar o formato de W.

- Lá.

Posicionou-se atrás dela, com as mãos um pouco acima de seu ombro, mostrando o lugar correto.

Tentou olhar para onde ele indicava, mas as estrelas pareciam embaralhadas.

Inuyasha não olhava para as estrelas, olhava para ela.

De repente foi como se uma descarga elétrica a percorresse. Ficou parada com uma estátua, como uma ninfa capturada por serafins.

Ele pôs a mão em sua nuca, embaixo dos seus cabelos. Não conseguia respirar. Os lábios entreabriram-se. Inuyasha curvou-se sobre ela. Beijo-a suavemente, devagar. Ela sentiu o gosto do conhaque e deixou o corpo abandonar-se. Ele mantinha as mãos em sua cintura, puxando-a contra seu corpo. Beijando-a incessantemente.

Os beijos eram cada vez mais intensos, carinhosos e devastadores. Kagome foi tomada pelo êxtase. Inuyasha a beijava de forma gentil e apaixonada. E com isso a sua segurança voltou. Olhou para o céu, e viu-o girar, estava sendo carregada de volta para o chalé. Entraram na escuridão, e mesmo com o escuro reinando Inuyasha não bateu em nada, nem tropeçou com Kagome nos braços. Inuyasha abriu a porta do quarto com um pontapé. Kagome sentiu suas costas encostarem-se a algo macio. O colchão afundou com seu peso e de Inuyasha. Ele não parava de beijá-la. A paixão que aflorava de seus atos era envolvente. Inuyasha começou a beijar seu pescoço e Kagome se dissolvia em suas carícias. Ele olhou em seus olhos e Kagome pode notar o desejo nos faróis violetas de seu amado. Ele a beijou carinhosamente. E Kagome soube que estava nas mãos certas.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome acordou com algo quente em cima de seu seio nu. Seio nu? Abriu os olhos rapidamente e relaxou ao lembrar-se da noite passada. O jeito que Inuyasha fora gentil com ela. Nunca imaginara como Inuyasha era maravilhoso, ele era esplêndido isso sim.

Olhou pra o lado, e viu que Inuyasha estava deitado de lado, com a cabeça repousando no mesmo travesseiro que a dela, na curva entre o ombro e o seu pescoço, o que explicava a causa do ar quente que batia de tempo em tempo em seu pescoço, uma das mãos dele descansava em cima de seu seio contrário ao lado em que estava. Gostava da sensação da mão um pouco áspera com a suavidade de sua pele. Suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas.

O sol começou a surgir no horizonte, e podia se ver apartir da janela de vidro. O quarto começou a ser iluminado pela luz da manhã. Viu quando a beirada da cama foi tomada pela luz alaranjada. Ficou um pouco impressionada, afinal como conseguira acordar tão cedo, se fora dormir tão tarde, porque eles não fizeram amor somente uma vez. Sentiu algo se mexer do seu lado virou a cabeça lentamente, Inuyasha não tinha mudado de posição. Mas seus olhos estavam abertos. Eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo. Um clima intenso se estabelecendo. A luz que antes estava na beirada da cama, agora já iluminava os seios de Kagome por cima do lençol. Um sorrisinho começou a se formar nos lábio dele. A luz iluminou os olhos de Inuyasha deixando-os mais violetas do que normalmente. O violeta e o dourado se misturavam em seus olhos. E Kagome estava extasiada com o que via. Não tem aquele momento quando o sol está se pondo, e o céu se tinge? Você observa os mínimos detalhes, com medo de que aquela beleza se dissipe. Era daquele jeito que se sentia. Gargalhou abertamente, e pulou em cima de Inuyasha, eles se abraçaram amorosamente. E então Inuyasha a beijou. Não como se beijaram durante a noite, com paixão ardente e selvagem. Mas com ternura, sim ternura.

- que tal tomarmos um banho? – Inuyasha sugeriu.

- certo! – Kagome assentiu – quem vai primeiro?

Um sorriso travesso surgiu nos lábios de Inuyasha.

- Quando disse tomarmos, eu quis dizer juntos! – ele revelou passando a mão na coxa de Kagome. Que estava um pouco ruborizada. Mas logo o rubor de foi. Afinal, nada tinha a esconder dele. Não mais! Kagome deu um sorrisinho maroto. Saiu debaixo dos lençóis, deixando Inuyasha na mesma posição. Levantou-se, e nua começou a andar em direção ao grande banheiro, rebolando um pouco. Ao chegar perto da porta olhou por sobre o ombro com um sorrisinho sensual, e viu Inuyasha deitado ainda na cama, com a boca um pouco aberta e as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- O que foi? Não vai vir tomar banho? – perguntou sensualmente e entrou no banheiro.

Inuyasha gemeu baixinho. Assim era demais para um homem. Ela ficara seduzindo-o com aquele bumbum durinho e pequeno, que mais parecia um pêssego, rebolando pra lá e pra cá pelo quarto, e ainda tinha as mais belas pernas que vira acompanhando o conjunto. Sentira vontade de babar com a cena. "Quando eu vi a mulher mais linda da face da terra em uma festa, não podia imaginar que ela acabaria sendo minha. Sim MINHA! Nem um pouco possessivo", pensou irônico.

Levantou-se de um pulo e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Dentro tinha uma banheira de bronze, um boxe suficientemente grande para os dois, e uma pia de mármore anexada a um espelho gigante. Kagome tinha se decidido pelo chuveiro, pois estava regulando a temperatura da água. Ele a abraçou por trás, e deu um beijo na base de seu pescoço, enterrando o peito nas pequenas costas de Kagome. Ela suspirou baixinho e o puxou para dentro do boxe com ela, ensaboaram um ao outro. Kagome amava passar a mão pelas costas largas dele, e amava mais ainda quando ele passava as mãos nas suas. Ela se virou de costas para ele, por que ele tirava o sabão de seus ombros. Sentiu quando ele beijou atrás de sua orelha. Kagome se arrepiou. Ele passou a mão por sua barriga lisa, mantendo-a junto ao corpo, ele a empurrou um pouquinho em direção a parede que estava a menos de quinze centímetros dela. Kagome sentiu seus seios comprimidos pela parede. As mãos passeavam por seu corpo, enquanto ela gemia baixinho. E era isso que Inuyasha tinha amado em Kagome, ela não tinha medo de mostrar quando sentia prazer. Kagome tinha as mãos espalmadas contra a parede, enquanto ele mantinha o corpo dela presa de costas para ele, entre ele e a parede. Inuyasha colocou a mão em cima da dela, e entrelaçou os dedos pelas costas da mão de Kagome, que continuavam espalmadas na parede.

Ele a virou de frente para ele. Agora o que comprimia seus seios era o peito largo e sem pêlos. Ela o beijou dessa vez com uma paixão invejada pelos mais apaixonados. Inuyasha desligou o chuveiro sem parar de beijá-la, e a levou nos braços de volta para a cama. Onde pretendia passar boa parte dos próximos dez dias.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Já era o terceiro dia que estavam naquele pequeno paraíso, os melhores três dias de sua vida. Eles precisavam de ar fresco, afinal passaram muito tempo dentro daquele chalé. Esse pensamento fez Kagome dar um risinho. Realmente Inuyasha era bom de cama, sem rodeios, era exatamente isso. Kagome acordara muito cedo naquele dia, então resolvera dar um passeio. Deixou um recado para Inuyasha. E saiu para andar.

Andou pela praia, até onde umas pedras se levantavam de dentro da terra, imponentes. Um pouco atrás dessas pedras existia um pequeno monte, onde em cima dele tinha a mais bela árvore que vira na vida. Começou a escalar esse monte. E ao chegar lá em cima surpreendeu-se com a vista, ficou tão estarrecida que simplesmente sentou-se e se encostou ao tronco da árvore, olhando a paisagem. No fundo podia-se ver o mar que nem azul era, e sim verde. O sol que já surgira. Estava um pouco acima do mar, emprestando para ele a mais perfeita luz do universo. As ondas lambiam a areia embaixo dela. Sentiu vontade de cantar. E como se sentia muito feliz ultimamente foi isso que fez. Lembrou-se de uma música que gostava muito, e começou a cantar:

Para todo mundo eu dou Psiu

Perguntando por meu bem

E tendo o coração vazio

Vivo assim a dar Psiu

Sabiá vem cá também

Para todo mundo eu dou Psiu

Perguntando por meu bem

E tendo o coração vazio

Vivo assim a dar Psiu

Sabiá vem cá também

Tu que andas pelo mundo

Tu que tanto já voou

Tu que fala os passarinhos

Alivia a minha dor

Tem pena d'eu

E diz, por favor

Tu que tanto andas no mundo

Onde anda o meu amor

Tem pena d'eu

E diz, por favor

Tu que tanto andas no mundo

A voz de Kagome era um pouco afinada, e usava dela para fazer o que quisesse com a música. E se sentia tão feliz em cantá-la que se assustou quando ouviu alguém atrás dela cantar a ultima parte:

- Onde anda o meu amor! – Inuyasha cantou atrás dela, e ela pulou para frente, e abriu um sorriso ao vê-lo.

- como você me achou aqui? – perguntou ela.

- eu estava cantando essa música – falou Inuyasha com cara de inocente – e um sabiá apareceu e me trouxe até aqui.

Kagome estreitou os olhos e sorriu. De repente ele virou-se de costas. Kagome achou que ele estava magoado com ela. Mas tão rápido como virara ele gritou:

- Sabiá! Vem aqui! – ele ficou olhando para cima, como se estivesse esperando algo.

Ele se virou para ela com um sorriso triste.

- é parece que ele me deixou sozinho nessa.

- nessa? Quem disse que você está encrencado? – falou ela, brincando. Mas ele ficou sério.

- Kagome! – ele olhou para o mar buscando forças, olhou para os olhos azuis de sua esposa e acariciou seu rosto – Você sabe quanto é difícil para eu amar alguém depois de ter sido magoado pela Kikyou, não?

- sim...

- mas não poso esconder algo que já sei há muito tempo – ele revelou olhando fundo em seus olhos.

- o que você quer dizer com isso? – ela perguntou confusa.

- que eu te amo, sua boba – falou ele rindo.

Kagome ficou parada, ele dava mostras disso. Mas nunca falara em voz alta. Depois de alguns minutos, gargalhou alto, pulou em seus braços e deu um beijo no mais carinhoso homem da terra.

- Eu também te amo – ela falou se afastando um pouco com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Ele abriu um largo sorriso e a beijou novamente, mais dessa vez um beijo cheio de promessas.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Inuyasha, vamos! – falou Kagome manhosa, enquanto Inuyasha beijava seu pescoço. Eles haviam decidido ir à danceteria. Mas com Inuyasha tentando seduzi-la nunca iriam conseguir.

- Não podemos ficar aqui? – ele perguntou com a voz abafada entre um beijo e outro.

- não! – falou Kagome não muito firme – não sei se você notou, mas faz quatro dias que praticamente não saímos desse chalé. E Inuyasha, estamos na Grécia!

- tá bem, tá bem – falou ele se afastando – vamos à danceteria antes que eu pule em cima de você! – ele falou brincando, pelo menos era o que Kagome achava. Enquanto ele ia à mesa desligar o laptop que tinha trazido, Kagome deu uma olhada nas roupas dele. Estava do jeito que ela amava, simples e elegante. Com uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa de mangas curtas, que por incrível que pareça, dava mais destaque aos ombros largos dele. Kagome estava achando a camisa colada demais, mostrando muito os músculos do abdômen, que não era em demasiados musculosos, mas eram perfeitos. Kagome riu de si mesma. Estava tendo uma crise de ciúmes. Foi até ele e lhe deu um pequeno beijo, o puxou pela mão para fora do chalé.

Enquanto ela o puxava, Inuyasha deu uma olhada nas roupas dela. Ela estava com uma calça jeans muito colada. Uma blusa dourada cavada nas costas. Uma sandália de salto alto dourada. Estava linda! E o primeiro engraçadinho que fizesse alguma coisa, iria ficar enjoado do cheiro anti-séptico dos hospitais. Apertou a mão dela. Ela apertou também. Estavam do lado de fora do chalé. O vento da noite balançava os cabelos de Kagome. Deixando-a com uma aparência serena. Caramba, o amor que sentia por Kagome, era totalmente diferente daquele que um dia pensara existir pela Kikyou. E imaginar que um dia pensara em se casar com ela. Inuyasha riu. Ainda bem que Kagome apareceu para salva-lo.

Chegaram à sede dos chalés. Era um lugar belo, e enorme. Chamavam de chalé. Mas era somente por que era lá que se alugavam os outros. O enorme restaurante ficava na ala norte, a danceteria, que eles não conheciam, ficava na ala Leste. E a recepção na entrada.

Entraram pela recepção, e seguiram de mãos dadas por um corredor que dava para a danceteria. A música alta já podia ser ouvida pelo longo corredor. Era puro Dance que se ouvia. Havia algumas pessoas na porta onde estavam alguns homens, checando identidades. Olharam para Inuyasha e estava na cara que ele não era menor de idade. Depois passaram a olhar para Kagome. Um mais atrevido olhava como se pudesse comê-la com os olhos. Inuyasha ficou se segurando.

- e você mocinha? Mostre-nos a identidade! – falou um deles.

- a mocinha é minha esposa, então se suponha que ela não seja menor de idade – falou Inuyasha, pondo-o no lugar dele. Eles liberaram a entrada. A música realmente estava alta. Ao entrarem chamaram mais atenção do que se um alienígena tivesse entrado matando todo mundo com um laser (N/A: lá vem eu de novo com minhas comparações malucas, hehe, desculpem). Kagome estava morrendo de ciúmes, que garotas atrevidas, o olhavam descaradamente. O problema que não eram algumas e sim muitas! Kagome apertou a mão de Inuyasha. Ele não estava com uma cara muito boa. Afinal, que caras mais idiotas, olhavam para SUA Kagome como se ela fosse um copo de água no deserto. Alguns deles pararam de dançar para olhá-la. Causando irritação as suas companheiras, mas que logo se recompunham ao vê-lo. Apertou a mão de Kagome quando ela apertou a dele, vira que ela não se agradava muito do olhar das mulheres. É claro tinham os casais feitos, e eram esses que saiam da lista dos "admiradores não-secretos".

Dirigiram-se para uma mesa, sentaram-se e pediram uma bebida.

- lembre-me de não ir ao toalete hoje! – falou Kagome.

- posso saber por quê? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- vai que uma dessas maníacas apaixonadas por você me mata para tê-lo só para elas? – ela falou carinhosa, colocando a mão na coxa de Inuyasha.

- se você for subir a mão mais um pouquinho eu sugiro que voltemos para o chalé – ele disse relaxado.

- Oh, não! – falou ela mordendo os lábios – ninguém falou nada sobre namorarmos, não?

- bom, eu não sou contr...- foram interrompidos por um cara que perguntou para Kagome:

- você quer dançar comigo? – ele era muito bonito.

- que tal você pedir para mim? – pronunciou-se Inuyasha.

- por que é um pensamento machista seu achar que ela te pertence – falou ele convencido.

Inuyasha riu.

- o problema que ela me pertence – falou Inuyasha, apesar de não pensar do mesmo modo que falou – e se você chegar a menos de cinco metros de minha esposa, eu juro para você que não vai ser nada legal apanhar de mim. – o homem se retirou. E Inuyasha olhou para a Kagome, que estava com um olhar arregalado (N/A: Meu Deus, que burrice a que falei, como o "olhar" da Kagome vai estar arregalado?).

- Que foi? – perguntou ele, fingindo-se de inocente.

- isso foi uma crise de ciúmes? – perguntou ela.

- é... hum... – ele estava confuso – eu acho que sim, afinal eu te amo, e ciúmes é sintoma de amor, não?

- por que você sempre tem que dar uma entonação romântica em tudo? – perguntou ela. viu quando uma garota olhava para Inuyasha. Ela estava vindo na direção deles. Essa garota parou na frente da mesa deles. E antes que ela fizesse algo, Kagome deu um beijo ardente em Inuyasha, talvez até mesmo possessivo. Ele retribuiu ardentemente, colocando uma das mãos em sua coxa e a puxando para perto. Longos e deliciosos minutos depois eles se separaram, a garota não estava mais lá. Inuyasha nem esperou, deu outro beijo em Kagome. As bebidas estavam esquentando, eles beberam e a música que estava tocando começou os toques finais. Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- vamos dançar? – perguntou ele.

- é claro – eles já tinham ido para danceterias antes, e Kagome e Inuyasha pareciam somente uma pessoa na pista de dança, pois dançavam muito bem. E não era somente um estilo de dança, e sim vários.

Foram para a pista de dança com as mãos entrelaçadas. Ouviram comentários tipo "Que casal lindo" ou " parecem muito apaixonados", mas nem ligaram. Chegaram ao meio da pista. E uma nova música começou a tocar chamada Dance, Dance dos Fall Out Boys. E Inuyasha deixou Kagome começar. Deixaria aquele monte de babões verem o que ele tinha somente para ele. Os toques iniciais começaram a tocar. Kagome estava de frente para ele. Ela deu um passo para trás. Deu um sorriso, fechou os olhos, colocou a mão nos quadris e rebolou, como se estivesse com um pouco de dor. Inuyasha amava aquele passo dela. Ele ficou lá parado, quem visse acharia que ele não sabia dançar. Ela colocou a mão nos cabelos, e rebolou sensualmente de acordo com a batida. As mãos delas começaram a baixar, passando por todo corpo. Inuyasha quase sorriu ao ver alguns homens pararem para vê-la, quase. De repente a batida da musica acelerou consideravelmente. Aí que Inuyasha se mexeu foi de encontro a ela que rebolava sensualmente, colocou as mãos em cima no quadril dela, e começaram a dançar. Muita gente parou para ver, quem achara que Inuyasha não sabia dançar, quebrara a cara. Pois ele dançava muito melhor do que a maioria dos homens presentes. Kagome virou-se de costas para Inuyasha. Ele firmou a mão na barriga lisa de Kagome, e a puxou de encontro ao corpo. Quadril com quadril. Eles começaram a rebolar juntos, foram descendo aos poucos. Fazendo os quadris ir de lá para cá. Inuyasha passava as mãos ao longo do corpo de Kagome. Fazendo muitos homens o olharem com inveja. Eles se separaram e Inuyasha fez Kagome dar uma rodada, depois a puxou de novo para o corpo, ficaram parados por pouco tempo só se olhando.

- ufa, faz tempo que não faço isso! – falou Kagome se sentando.

- estou ficando velho! – falou ele.

- está realmente! – ironizou Kagome dando um beijo nele. Bom... não faria mal namorar um pouco antes de voltar para o Chalé.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- acorda, Bela Adormecida – Kagome ouviu alguém falar longe. Abriu os olhos devagar, e logo os retraiu por causa da luminosidade.

- hum? – falou sonolenta, a noite deles fora mais prolongada do que o esperado.

- você vive reclamando que não saímos, então resolvi fazer algo diferente hoje! – falou Inuyasha sorridente.

- posso saber o que é?

- claro...- falou ele – que não.

- 'tá brincando!

- lá vem você com seus "tá" – ele disse rindo – realmente estou brincando, eu pesquisei na recepção, e perto daqui tem um templo. Que de acordo com o povo local a própria deusa Afrodite o declarou como templo dos amantes.

- história fascinante! – declarou ela.

- vamos, vá se arrumar se não vamos ter que pegar um trânsito um pouco congestionado – ele estava de bom humor.

Meia hora depois eles estavam indo em direção do templo. Ao chegarem lá, foram abordados por alguns policiais que alertavam que não poderiam se apoiar nas pedras em ruínas ou levar algo como souvenir. Depois de liberados, entraram no templo em ruínas.

O lugar era mágico, simplesmente. Kagome podia até ver as pessoas fazendo desejos e pagando promessas para a maravilhosa Deusa que estava esculpida em pedra, no meio do salão. Kagome sentiu seus olhos marejados de lágrimas. O amor parecia pulsar das paredes em decadência.

- você deve estar se perguntando por que eu a trouxe aqui! – falou Inuyasha baixinho, o lugar era tão imponente que o silêncio parecia ser obrigado – eu trouxe aqui, para dizer que igual essa deusa defende o amor, eu irei defender o nosso!

Uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos de Kagome quando ele falou aquilo, ele a limpou com o dedo indicador dobrado.

- não chore... Por favor! – pediu Inuyasha.

- eu não consigo parar... O que você falou é verdade?

- entenda uma coisa Kagome, eu te amo, não tem quem tire isso de dentro de mim. E você pode ficar sabendo, que não vou apoiar essa coisa preciosa ao qual compartilhamos em mentiras.

- é bom saber disso – falou Kagome com um pequeno sorriso. Inuyasha pegou sua mão e saíram do templo, Kagome deu uma última olhada e suspirou, nunca esqueceria daquele lugar, onde uma deusa mostrou o amor verdadeiro para ela.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Meu Deus que lugar lindo! – falou Kagome com as mãos cobrindo a boca. Faltavam um dia para voltarem. E Inuyasha disse que tinha uma surpresa para ela.

- essa é a ilha da Grécia que é menos habitada – falou Inuyasha – não tem turistas andando de lá para cá, e essa praia é particular.

- se é particular então como podemos entrar nela?

- talvez por que ela esteve à venda?

- esteve? Não está mais?

- não! – ele foi convincente.

- o novo dono não estranhou de entrarmos aqui?

- você se importa de estarmos aqui? – perguntou ele.

- não, mais o que tem haver minha opinião? – perguntou Kagome.

- por que você é a dona!

- certo mais é estran...- Kagome olhou espantada para Inuyasha – eu sou a dona?

Inuyasha assentiu e deu um papel para ela.

- meu presente de casamento!- revelou ele.

Kagome leu o papel, estava lá, a praia estava passada para o nome dela. Reconhecia isso como advogada.

Ela abriu um largo sorriso, pulou em cima dele e lhe deu um longo beijo.

- você é demais, sabia? –

- não! Mas bem que mais um beijo me deixaria satisfeito!

Ela não lhe deu somente em beijo. E sim vários! Quanto a faculdade de Kagome, ela tinha terminado a duas semanas junto com Rin e Sangô. Elas fizeram contra-turno, ou seja, estudavam de manhã e de tarde, por isso o curso delas foram reduzidos pela metade.

Depois de conhecerem a praia, voltaram para o chalé. E começaram a se preparar para viajar no outro dia. E os dois estavam tristes por terem que ir. Mas voltariam assim que possível.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo Gente!!**

**Desculpe quem não compartilha essa opnião comigo, mas esse foi o capítulo que mais gostei de escrever até agora. Mas me digam vcs, esse cap. Foi bom ou ruim? Mandem Reviews, gente vcs não vão acreditar, criaram uma comu pra essa fic no orkut, quem gostou por favor entra lá: vou dar espaços entre os pontos para o site não apagar http // www . orkut. Com / Community . aspx ? cmm 27746432 tb está na minha página pessoal!**

**Agora respondendo:**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:**

**Eu Também AMO, nossas conversas por msn, já disse que te amo? Hehe, ainda bem que vc gostou do cap, bjss**

**Agome Chan:**

**Realmente eles não agüentaram, heheh, mas fazer o que? Kk ela ficou morta d e vergonha n foi? Kkk da uma olhada nesse cap. Eu amei escrever ele.**

**Dani Higurashi:**

**Ficou legal essa cena. Como é cansativo volta as aulas! Cansativo demais... demais! Vc estuda de manhã?**

**Angel Love Dreams:**

**Não tem nada, pelo menos vc postou, ei atualiza a sua fic, to morrendo de curiosidade quanto a ginacana, heh bjss.**

**Kagome JuJu Assis**

**Oi que bom que vc tá gostando, vc é a JuJu do orkut né? Que tem uma foto com o fundo verde, eu já vi vc em algumas fics que eu li, hehe, bjss**

**Natsume-aya-chan**

**Verdade, nem pra avisar, e arainha rindo, mas na verdade era por causa do batom dela, kkkkk, eu achei essa parte legal. Bjss.**

**Engel-chan:**

**Sabe o que eu tava pensando?**

**Eu vou criar outro nick e colocar essa fic que nós estamos palnejando nela, assim nós duas podemos atualizar a a fic e tal.**

**Ana**

**Não se preocupa em perguntar, hu.. a kik vai atrapalhar um pouco, os filhos isso ainda n sei, e sobre dizer q se amam, ta aí nesse cap;. Heheh, bjss**

**NAH-CHAN:**

**Ta aí, demorei o minímo que consegui por causa das aulas, bjss!**

_**Espero que tenham gostado! ;)**_


	11. Voltando

**Capítulo XI: Voltando**

Kagome estava dentro do jatinho junto com Inuyasha, estavam voltando. Kagome estava excitada e chateada quanto a isso, excitada por que voltaria como mulher de Inuyasha, chateada por que teriam que deixar o pequeno paraíso que construíram. Mas tinham que voltar para o mundo real. Inuyasha e ela tinham uma empresa para cuidar.

- voltando para o mundo real – suspirou Kagome. Inuyasha virou-se para ela.

- sim... - murmurou ele – e estou preocupado quanto um projeto da empresa.

- que projeto?

- um dos mais importantes que peguei, vou ter que expor para os clientes daqui a um mês e meio.

- projeto?- falou Kagome, lembrando-se de algo – por acaso é aquele que renderá bilhões para a empresa?

- exato – Inuyasha acenou com a cabeça – não estou preocupado em questão com o projeto, ele já está bolado, o problema são os clientes. Conservados demais, em uma mínima falha eles não aceitaram.

- entendo... Clientes problemáticos – Kagome balançou a cabeça positivamente – você disse daqui a um mês e meio? Mais ou menos nessa época eu vou defender o caso mais importante de minha curta carreira – riu ela.

- qual?

- é sobre lavagem de dinheiro, um padre fazia lavagem de dinheiro através da conta da igreja.

- Caramba! Você só pode estar brincando – Inuyasha exclamou tentando segurar o riso.

- não, é sério! – Kagome começou a explicar sobre o caso, e Inuyasha cada vez mais via por que tinha se apaixonado por aquela mulher, isso mesmo, ao contrário do que ele achava quando recebera a notícia de que se casaria, agora ela era uma mulher para ele, sua mulher!

- ah, que padrezinho de araque! – falou Inuyasha.

- nem me fala, se eu conseguir resolver esse caso minha carreira vai estar indo de vento em popa.

- espero que consiga.

- Eu também.

- mas vamos deixar esse assunto de lado? Estamos voltando para casa e tenho coisas mais importantes para pensar no momento. – Inuyasha falou sedutor.

- tipo? – falou Kagome mordendo levemente o lábio inferior.

- não sei – ele fez cara de quem pensava – que tal beijar você!?

- bom... Sabia que eu não seria totalmente contra?

- sabia sim... – Inuyasha não esperou duas vezes, beijou Kagome com paixão. E ela correspondeu igual a todas às vezes, mais nenhuma das vezes o beijo era igual, eram sempre diferentes, mostravam sentimentos diferentes. E naquele momento mostravam amor, companheirismo. Ouviram alguém pigarrear atrás deles, se separaram devagar. E fitaram a aeromoça com os lábios vermelhos.

- eu vim avisá-los de que o jato está para pousar – ela falou com um sorriso cordial, um pouco vermelha, mas sem deixar nada demonstrar.

- obrigada – falou Inuyasha controlado, e depois fitou uma Kagome vermelha e atônita.

- Meu Deus, o que essa aeromoça vai achar, Inu? – falou Kagome rindo encabulada.

- do que você me chamou? – perguntou Inuyasha, com os olhos estreitos e um sorriso adorável no rosto. (N/A: Não, na bunda!)

- de... Inu? – ela falou mais encabulada ainda.

- me lembrei da minha mãe quando eu era pequeno, Inu pra cá, Inu pra lá.

- ah é? – falou Kagome cruzando os braços – agora está me comparando a sua mãe? – ela riu alto sendo acompanhada por ele. Ele a abraçou e disse:

- já disse quanto te amo hoje?

- deixa eu pensar – ela torceu a boca estreitou os olhos, e Inuyasha sentiu uma vontade imensa de beija-la novamente – não, você não falou!

- pois eu te amo muito!

- eu também te amo bastante – Quando eles estavam quase se beijando uma voz ecoou no jatinho:

- _Olá, aqui é o piloto, imformo-lhes que pousaremos em menos de quatro minutos, em nome da tripulação agradeço por confiar-nos suas viagens... Tenham uma boa tarde._

- Agora já estou me irritando!– falou Inuyasha ajustando o cinto para o pouso. Kagome simplesmente riu.

Pousaram tranquilamente e seguiram em direção da guarda que revisaria seus passaportes, conversando.

- passaportes, por favor! – a bela jovem falou sorrindo e olhando para Inuyasha. Kagome se remoendo. Inuyasha entregou o dele. Ela leu as informações e arregalou os olhos. Kagome deduziu que ela tinha reconhecido o nome e o sobrenome de Inuyasha.

- bem... s-s-senhor Taisho, Bem vindo de volta – ela o olhou curiosa, depois carimbou o passaporte dele.

Kagome entregou o seu, os olhos da garota se arregalaram mais de quando vira o passaporte de Inuyasha.

- Bem vinda também Sra. Higurashi-Taisho – ela olhou atenciosamente Kagome, carimbou seu passaporte também e quando eles iriam se retirar ela falou – minhas felicitações pelo casamento. – Inuyasha e Kagome se fitaram com o sobrolho franzido, como aquela garota sabia do casamento?

Na frente do aeroporto uma limusine os esperava. O motorista começou a dirigir pelas ruas da cidade. A limusine chegou à avenida central, e qual foi a surpresa de Kagome ao ver que a limusine virou para o lado esquerdo e não para o direito como esperava.

- o seu apartamento não é para lá? – Kagome perguntou apontando para trás. (N/A: o quê que é isso K-chan, você já sabe até onde é o apartamento dele? O.o )

- bom... É... Como é que eu posso explicar... - ele falou coçando a cabeça – é o seguinte, nós nos casamos (N/A: o óbvio, né? Ignorem-me) e o apartamento é pequeno demais. Então comprei uma casa.

- uma casa?

- sim – respondeu monossilábico.

- sabe o que eu descobri de você? – perguntou Kagome.

- não.

- que você é como a vida de Joseph Climber – ela falou sábia.

- ham? – ele perguntou interrogativo.

- uma caixinha de surpresas – ela falou abrindo um sorriso (N/A: essa fala é dedicada a um cara super legal chamado Julian, Ok?)

- hahaha! – ele riu alto fazendo o motorista olhar pelo espelho retrovisor – vai me dizer que você também assistiu?

- quem não assistiu? (N/A: Eu! Foi preciso o Julian me mandar o link pra eu assistir.)

- opa, chegamos! – falou ele de repente.

- entraram por um portão de ferro enorme, que dava para um jardim bem cuidado. Kagome ficou estática.

- casa? – perguntou Kagome olhando irônica para Inuyasha que deu um sorriso amarelo.

- eu diminui um pouquinho.

- dá pra ver! No dia em que uma mansão enorme de dois andares, piscina e – Kagome esticou um pouco o pescoço – quadra de tênis for uma simples "casa" então você é o cara mais pobre do país.

- está bem é uma mansão... Mas podemos fazer dela um lar, não? – perguntou ele baixo e carinhoso.

- é claro! – essa reposta foi o suficiente para ele. Esperou o motorista abrir a porta para eles e saíram.

Seguiram para a alta porta da entrada. A mansão era de cor bege, e a sacada tinha o parapeito de vidros fosco esverdeado. Linda simplesmente linda, Mas Kagome reconhecia aquela casa de algum lugar.

Uma senhora saiu pela porta e os recebeu com um lindo sorriso, Kagome gostou daquela senhora de cara.

- Hana! – exclamou Inuyasha abraçando a mulher, logo se virando para Kagome – Hana, essa é minha esposa, Kagome. – a senhora abraçou Kagome. – K-chan, Hana foi minha babá, e depois quando cresci ela virou governanta de meu apartamento. Como eu não conseguiria viver sem ela e ela não vive sem mim...-

- convencido – falou Hana, fazendo o sorriso de Kagome abrir. Gostara realmente daquela mulher – então é você a moça que tanto ouço falar nesses dois anos.

Kagome ficou vermelha.

- e uma noite eu acordei no meio da madrugada e encontrei esse moço acordado, e fiquei bastante surpresa quando ouvi ele resmungando seu nome – Inuyasha estava tão vermelho quanto uma pimenta, e Kagome arqueou as sobrancelhas esperando o que vinha depois – fiquei surpresa por que eu achei que ele nunca mais conseguiria se apaixonar depois que aquela tal de Kikiescrota magoou ele. Sabe ela é uma v...-

- certo Hana, vou mostrar a casa para Kagome, Ok? – Inuyasha interrompeu antes que Hana revelasse algo a mais. Kagome retirava o que dissera sobre realmente gostar daquela mulher... Aquela mulher era... Era... DEMAIS!

Entraram, com Hana rindo da reação de Inuyasha. A sala principal era magnífica, com a cerâmica branca com detalhes dourado, as paredes amarelo-alaranjado, e a escadaria dupla que dava para o primeiro andar. Havia móveis modernos. Subiram e ele lhe mostrou vários quartos, escritórios, banheiros enormes. E finalmente chegaram a suíte principal, Kagome simplesmente perdeu o fôlego, uma cama estilo King-size jazia no meio do quarto, dois criados mudos de cada lado da cama, abajures e cortinas maravilhosas, tudo em tons azul-claro e verde-musgo. Inuyasha lhe mostrou o closet e o banheiro enorme com banheira, boxe, uma pia de mármore bastante extensa, um espelho que ia do teto até o começo da pia. Kagome olhava maravilhada. E Inuyasha sentia prazer ao saber que a decoração a tinha agradado.

- gostou? – ele perguntou.

- amei! – ela suspirou virou-se para ele e lhe deu um beijo.

Desceram as escadas conversando e Kagome achava estranho que mesmo os cômodos sendo altos não causavam ecos. Não causavam ecos? Kagome parou, agora sabia onde tinha visto a casa. Fora numa revista de decoração, a casa foi dita como a maior criação do arquiteto Alexander Risoiê que estava entre um dos dez arquitetos mais renomados do mundo. Dizia até na entrevista que ele fizera a casa para uma das pessoas mais importantes do país, mais que não poderia ser revelado. E que se empenhara o máximo na casa, tanto que criara uma forma arrojada das paredes não emitirem ecos.

- Inuyasha! – chamou, ele se virou para ela – eu não acredito que você mandou fazer essa mansão! E logo mandou ela ser feita pelo arquiteto mais criativo da década.

- por que você não acredita? Você é a luz do meu dia, por que não dar para ela o melhor.

- você é incorrigível!

- eu sei...- chegou perto dela – eu sei!

- Sangô? – falou Kagome pelo celular.

- K-chan!!!- gritou Sangô – não acredito que você já voltou!

- sim já voltei - respondeu o óbvio – e Inuyasha já foi para a empresa, como só vou ter que voltar amanhã, então que tal sairmos para dar uma volta no Shopping?

- você nunca gostou de ir para o Shopping! – revidou Sangô.

- você tem algo melhor para fazer em uma quarta feira?

- não –

- e então tem como nós irmos? – perguntou Kagome.

- deixa eu dar uma olhada, olha eu tenho clientes até as três e meia – com certeza estava dando uma olhada na agenda da clínica psicológica – quatro horas nos encontramos lá ok?

- beleza! Tchau-

- até – despediu-se Sangô e desligou o celular.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome com um salto alto preto, calça jeans colada e uma blusa roxa. Chamou mais atenção do que se uma doida tivesse entrado pelada. Muitos olhares masculinos se dirigiram a ela no Shopping, a maioria bonitos, mas Kagome nem notava, seus pensamentos estavam longe, em um príncipe que fizera dela a mulher mais feliz desse mundo. Sentou-se em um dos bancos esperando Sangô. Esperou quinze minutos. Seu celular tremeu indicando que recebia uma mensagem, abriu o celular e leu:

Desculpa K-chan

Mais não vou poder

Comparecer ao nosso

Encontro, ok?

Problemas com paciente,

Desculpe-me xau.

Kagome fechou o celular, entendia a Sangô-chan, afinal tinha suas responsabilidades, pelo jeito teria que se virar sozinha. Começou a andar pelo Shopping, em menos de vinte minutos esse ficou lotado, fazendo com que mais olhares se virassem para a bela moça que passeava vendo as vitrines.

Passou por uma mini-banca de revistas instalada no meio do salão do andar térreo do Shopping, uma das revistas lhe chamou atenção, conhecia as pessoas da foto de algum lugar.

- O Que? – Kagome falou alto. Fazendo muitos olharem para ela – senhor poderia me vender essa revista?

- é claro – falou o homem da banca, ela pagou pela revista, e começou a lê-la ali mesmo de pé em frente à banca. Ali estava em suas mão, na revista de fofocas de maior sucesso do país. Com a foto de um casal se beijando. E com a legenda dizendo: "O príncipe mais novo pelo jeito fora agarrado". Kagome não conseguia acreditar. Alguém Devia ter entrado com uma câmera embutida a um celular e tirado a foto. A sorte é que a foto era de péssima qualidade, e não poderia distinguir nenhum rosto, só era visível a forma de um casal de cabelos negros se beijando. Ou seja, os rostos eram irreconhecíveis.

Abriu a revista, a matéria era pequena e sem muitas informações. Não citaram o nome da família da noiva, o que era uma benção, mas mesmo assim ainda era ultrajante.

Sentiu alguém apertar seu braço levemente, se virou de um pulo, e sorriu ao ver Inuyasha.

- olá Kagome, eu cheguei em casa e a Hana me disse que você tinha vindo para cá para se encontrar com a Sangô.

- sim eu marquei com ela, mas quem disse que ela veio, teve complicações com um paciente – Inuyasha olhara alguns homens que olhavam para sua esposa quando chegara.

- mas, Kagome já que estamos aqui, que tal irmos para a praça de alimentação?

- Shiuu! Não fala nossos nomes alto!-

- Por quê? – perguntou ele confuso. Ela estendeu a revista para ele. Enquanto ele via a capa com os orbes arregalados e lia a matéria, não notaram que estavam sendo observados pelo dono da banca que ouvia a conversa e olhava da revista para eles.

- O QUE DIABOS É ISSO? – vociferou ele. Sem poder acreditar.

- acho que alguém entrou com alguma câmera embutida em nosso casamento. – falou Kagome. Mal notando ela que tirara as suspeitas do homem da banca, quando disse "nosso". Ele arregalou os olhos se poder acreditar que o príncipe e a agora princesa conversavam bem na frente de seus olhos.

- Ah, isso não vai ficar assim! – falou Inuyasha – eu não me importo deles anunciarem que me casei, mas mostrar uma foto nossa. – ele falou a última parte um pouco alto, e as pessoas começaram a prestar atenção. Se eles vissem as revistas iriam juntar um mais um e pronto, Kagome tinha esperanças que na conta desse três.

- Bom eu como advogada, posso lançar um processo contra a revista. Eles vão pagar caro por isso – afirmou Kagome.

- eu sei que vão! E você que vai cuidar desse caso. – ele disse – mas vamos embora que estamos chamando atenção, e aja naturalmente.

Kagome e Inuyasha saíram do Shopping de mãos dadas, e os homens que olharam Kagome antes de entrarem perderam as esperanças. Entraram no mais novo carro de Inuyasha o que chamou mais atenção ainda por que entraram em um dos carros mais caros do mundo, um cadillac sixteen preto. Inuyasha acelerou e foram em direção de casa. Os donos da revista que se preparassem, pois não iriam sair ilesos dessa.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO****oo****OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**YO!!**

**Vou tirando uma dúvida que apareceu na Review, essa fic, ta longe do final, eu quero faze-la com uns 16 cap. Mais ou menos, tem muita história ainda. Então espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, mandem Reviews, bjss.**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:**

**Ô GHE, eu amei escrever esse cap, a lua de mel dele foi tão Kawai não? E sabe qual foi a parte que mais amei, a da hora em que eles se declaram, é tão FOFO!!! **

**Agome Chan:**

**Não te a Kikyou? Sabe até que eu gosto um pouco dela(mentira) ela é tão legal (vaca, porca, puta, morta-viva, filha de um orelhudo, neta de uma mula...) e ela vai ajudar tanto eles dois.( mentira novamente). Rs rs sr, sem brincadeiras, ela vai atrapalhar sim, mais eu posso fazer ela se ferrar. Heheh, xau**

**Angel Love Dreams:**

**me diz quem é vc da comu pra eu te add? Que bom que vc gostou, e ainda bem que vc concorda comigo, hehehe, esse cap ficou tão bonitinho (eu sou suspeita pra falar isso) eu li o cap quatro de sua fic, caramba a Kagome é má (hahahahaahahahahah, bem feito Kikyou, hauahauahauhaahahahhsiasauhs) posta rápido. bjss**

**Kagome JuJu Assis**

**Caramba quantas fics vc acompanah, putz deve ser difícil, sabe onde foi que eu te vi no orkut? Não sei se vc lembra de uma fic na comu Inuyasha Brasil chamada Inuyasha dois anos depois, pronto foi lá, vc acompanhou n foi?**

**Engel-chan:**

**Que bom que vc gostou do cap, tava esperando sua opnião! Hehehe, já criei o nick depois te passo, ok? E aí quem escreve? Bom podia ser assim, cada uma faz um cap, por exmplo primeiro cap eu, depois vc, aí nós mandamos o cap por e-mail para a outra e se a outra quiser muda alguma coisa, o que vc acha?**

**Ana**

**Nem em fala ciumento não, nenhum pouco de jei to nenhum, hehehe, ele é muito ciumento, eu gostei de escrever esse cap, bjss**

**NAH-CHAN:**

**É essa dúvida me assaltou um dia desses, Kd o Kouga? Bom eu pensei bastante, e talvez ele só apareça nos últimos capítulo, é eu sei, mais é por que eu quero que esteja tudo nas mil maravilha entre a K-chan e o Inu. Então o que achou desse cap?**

**Natsume-aya-chan**

**E que espetáculo, eles são demais isso sim, hehee. Eles foram feitos um para o outro, e como foram. Heheh, bjss. **

**GiSah**

**Que bom que ta gostando, espero que tenha gostado desse cap. ****Heheh, xau**

**Bru-chan – Gi-chan**

**Eu entendo não se preocupa, e como falei pra vc naquele scrap pelo orkut, eu amo suas Reviews, heheh, e não se preocupa pelo agradecimento. Afinal vc revisou o cap. Do casamento, né? Nem me fala a correria por causa das aulas é maluca muito doida, e sobre o Kouga, é como eu falei pra NAH-CHAN só vai aparecer quando tiver tudo as mil maravilha entre a Kagome e o Inuyasha, ei manda um abraço pro seu irmão. Heheh. Pena que eu não moro aí, se não iríamos ser cunhadas, kkkk, brincadeira! Bjss**

**Kaka-Higurashi**

**Me add no orkut, e que bom que vc gostou, é uma pena aqui no estar mais adiantado que no orkut, mas to tentando adiantar o max possível.**

**Luna**

**Imfelizmente a vaca da Kikicaca-de-bebe vai aparecer, no próximo cap pra ser exata, ops to falando demais, bjsss.**

**Aggie18**

**Que bom que vc ta gostando, que bom n, que ótimo, posso te perguntar uma coisa? Vc é brasileira? Desculpa se não gostar d pergunta não precisa responder ok? Hehe bjsss **


	12. Baile Beneficente

**Capítulo XII: Baile Beneficente **

- está pronta?- perguntou Inuyasha para sua esposa. Eles iriam para um baile beneficente, realizado por uma amiga da rainha. E seria realizado no salão de festa do palácio. (N/A: to com falta de criatividade, mas posso afirmar que a festa ser no palácio terá seu papel fundamental na fic)

- sim, estou pronta! – falou saindo do banheiro. Estava linda. Com um vestido longo prateado, sem mangas – e aí o que achou?

- ficou ótimo – falou ele piscando, ele usava um terno italiano, com certeza Armani – vamos?

- é claro! – falou Kagome pegando a bolsa. Saíram em direção ao carro de Inuyasha, que estava com a capota levantada.

Na estrada ficaram um pouco de tempo em silêncio, mas esse não se fixou logo Inuyasha falou:

- vou comprar um carro para você! – ele deu uma rápida olhada em Kagome.

- como? – Kagome perguntou com a sobrancelha franzida.

- vou comprar um carro para você e amanhã se possível! –

- não foi isso que eu quis dizer, entendi o que você falou! – retrucou ela – mas eu não consigo acreditar que agora você resolveu realmente tomar conta de minha vida!-

- não Kagome! – protesto Inuyasha.

- como não? Você agora resolveu que quer comprar um carro para mim, eu pensei que tinha deixado bem claro que não sou uma dessas mulheres que ficam dependentes do marido! – ela tentou falar calmamente, mas sentia que falhara miseravelmente.

- e eu sei disso, mas sinto que você não gosta de ficar dependente de um motorista – ele olhou novamente para ela, sem saber onde tinha errado.

- Inuyasha eu tenho dinheiro para comprar um carro para mim – Ele acabou percebendo onde errara. Realmente sua Kagome era única. Teve uma idéia para remediar a pequena briga a qual eles tinham.

- eu sei disso, por que você acha que me apaixonei por você? Eu sabia que você não estava atrás de meu dinheiro. – ela pareceu relaxar – mas se eu proponho a compra de um carro para você é por que me preocupo com você, acho que será mais fácil se você tiver um carro próprio, afinal você não tirou carta para nada, não?

- então eu comprarei o carro – ela retornou – você pode ter dinheiro, mas não sabe quanta gente por aí não ganha em um mês o que você ganha por hora.

- agora você acha que eu não me importo com os outros? – Inuyasha estava começando a se irritar.

- não foi isso que eu quis dizer, o que eu falei é que por causa de sua situação financeira você não é tratado como os outros.

- então faremos o seguinte eu pago metade do carro, e você a outra – só em sonhos que ela pagaria uma pequena parte do carro.

Kagome vendo que seu marido não desistia, resolveu ceder à alternativa.

- está bem, está bem, você venceu – suspirou ela- mas só com uma condição! – Kagome sorriu iria mostrar para Inuyasha como pessoas normais eram tratadas.

- Qual a condição? – falou ele estreitando os olhos.

- no dia em que formos comprá-lo iremos pessoalmente – ela começou.

- por mim tudo bem.

- não terminei, nós não iremos com seu motorista, ou vestidos como nos vestimos normalmente. – ela sorriu de canto.

- não entendi! – revelou ele.

- quando formos... - Kagome começou mais Inuyasha a interrompeu:

- amanhã nós iremos, já disse!

- que seja, mas para irmos você terá que vestir sua calça e sua camisa mais surrada – ela começou novamente, mas parou – melhor arranje roupas impossíveis de ser usadas. Ah e esconda seus cabelos também!

- não entendi ainda! – ele exclamou.

- vou lhe mostrar como pessoas com pouco dinheiro são tratadas – ela revelou.

- bom amanhã vemos detalhes, mais agora chegamos! – ele parou o belo carro, saindo e abrindo a porta para Kagome. O manobrista veio e levou o carro. Inuyasha deu o braço para Kagome e subiram a escadarias.

Um belo salão se abria na frente deles, as mulheres pareciam joalherias ambulantes. O brilho surpreendia um pouco Kagome.

- Meu Deus, às vezes essas mulheres me assustam com a quantidade de jóias! – sussurrou Kagome.

- é o nosso mundo querida, apesar de não nos agradarmos dele.

- em qual mesa será que ficamos? – perguntou Kagome entre um comprimento e outro com um conhecido.

- na verdade não tenho a mínima idéia! – ele falou divertido.

- com certeza ficaremos junto com Miroku, Sangô e Sesshoumaru. – Kagome observou.

- também tenho essa impressão, e como eu já posso ver eles, então vamos nos dirigir até lá – eles andaram de braços dados até lá.

- olá pombinhos! – falou Miroku.

- você fala, mas daqui a dois meses estará na mesma situação! – falou Inuyasha sentando-se na cadeira que ficava na frente da placa escrito o seu nome. Kagome fez o mesmo.

- bom, mas por enquanto vocês dois são os recém casados do pedaço – falou Sesshoumaru. Kagome somente balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

- Sangô, Sangô... Fiquei lhe esperando até tarde no shopping aquele dia – falou Kagome para Sangô que estava na sua frente.

- desculpe-me K-chan, mas o problema é que um paciente delicado meu começou a ter uma crise dizendo que eu não me importava com ele e tudo mais...

- eu entendo Sangô-chan, não se preocupe. – Kagome tranqüilizou, de repente sentiu uma mão em sua coxa.

- está com fome? – Inuyasha falou baixo para Kagome, com os olhos brilhando diferentemente.

- de comida? – ela falou sedutora.

- Você aprende rápido demais. – ele comentou fazendo os outros da mesa ficarem curiosos quanto a origem do comentário.

- você nem imagina o quanto - ela colocou a mão na coxa de Inuyasha (N/A: to falando que estou sem criatividade, só mão na coxa, mais nada, u.u). Ele pegou sua mão e beijou a ponta de seu dedo indicador, uma descarga elétrica passou pelo corpo de Kagome.

- Kagome, quer ir ao toalete comigo? – perguntou Sangô.

- é claro! – Kagome se levantou. Enquanto saíam ouviram Miroku dizer 'Mulheres, seres complicados, com costumes complicados!', Kagome e Sangô riram.

- sabe do que me lembrei agora? – comentou Sangô.

- nem posso imaginar! – garantiu Kagome.

- do dia em que conhecemos os rapazes – Kagome deixou sua mente ser levada para aquela festa que prometia ser enfadonha – nunca que eu iria imaginar que eu terminaria noiva do belo rapaz de cabelos castanhos e você casada com o rapaz de cabelos negros, e pior ainda que Rin acabasse gostando do de cabelos prateados, apesar dela morrer discordando.

- só tem um erro no que você acabou de falar, ainda não terminou, agora que estamos para começar – Kagome refletiu.

- é o que você falou tem um fundo de verdade – Sangô falou.

- Sangô! Kagome! – falou uma mulher da qual Kagome não se lembrava o nome.

- olá! – falaram em uníssono.

- como vocês estão? – ela perguntou.

- bem, quanto a mim – Sangô respondeu com um largo sorriso.

- e a mim nem preciso falar não é mesmo? – Kagome observou.

- não! Não precisa! – ela confirmou. Conversaram por alguns instantes, Sangô e Kagome seguiram em direção ao toalete.

Enquanto Kagome conversava com Sangô acabou trombando em algo. Quer dizer algo não, alguém.

- Oh! – Kagome havia sido segurada – me desculpe!

- não, não precisa se desculpar – a voz do belo homem de cabelos longos e negros que estava a sua frente era sinistra – se toda vez que você passar por mim acabar trombando para mim será um prazer.

- me desculpa novamente – Kagome tentou se desculpar, mas ele a interrompeu:

- sabia que você é muito linda? –

Kagome se sentiu ultrajada.

- vendo que o senhor está bem, então com licença – Kagome tentou passar pelo homem, mas esse a segurou pelo braço.

- e faria qualquer coisa para tê-la em minha cama! – Kagome sentiu nojo.

- pena que quem a tem em minha cama sou eu, Naraku! – falou Inuyasha abraçando Kagome pela cintura, fazendo Naraku solta-la.

"Naraku?" pensou Kagome "aquele era o homem com quem Kikyou traíra Inuyasha?"

- Ah, Inuyasha! – falou o homem, surpreso, mas tentando não demonstrar - pelo jeito arranjou uma namorada nova! Pena que a tirarei de você também!

- primeiro: esposa, não namorada – Kagome se pronunciou, estava farta daquele Naraku. Naraku arregalou um pouco os olhos – e segundo, eu não trocaria Inuyasha por você nem se você fosse o homem mais sexy do mundo – Kagome deu uma olhada em Naraku com um sorriso irônico – o que com certeza não é! - Naraku estava branco como papel, com certeza nunca recebera palavras como aquelas. Ele olhou para Inuyasha derrotado e se retirou.

- obrigada! – sussurrou Inuyasha, Kagome sabia como era difícil se deparar com seus pesadelos.

- Por que? – Kagome se fez de desentendida, achara estranho Sangô não ter se intrometido. Viu que o toalete estava muito perto, e logo Sangô apareceu.

- Se vocês quiserem dar uma volta, podem ir, vou para a mesa – Sangô falou e se retirou.

- vamos dançar? – perguntou Inuyasha, estendendo o braço para ela se pendurar. Uma música lenta tocava.

- é claro! – com um sorriso lindo eles foram para a pista de dança.

** OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome, Inuyasha e Sangô, riam de alguma piada que Miroku contara. Sesshoumaru tinha sido o único que não rira, pois tinha sido o alvo da piada. Aquela altura da festa, já estavam de pé, em grupos conversando.

- Sesshoumaru ri um pouquinho! – falava Sangô, vendo Sesshoumaru com os braços cruzados – até parece que está em outro mundo! –

- verdade! – falou Kagome, observando que Sesshoumaru não prestava atenção ao que eles falavam.

- já sei – falou Miroku – sabia que a empresa do Sesshoumaru está pegando fogo? – comentou Miroku alto, Sesshoumaru não se mexeu.

- eu tenho uma melhor! – falou Kagome, fazendo todos olharem para ela, afinal o que era mais importante para Sesshoumaru do que a empresa? – Sangô, você soube que o namorado da Rin pediu ela em casamento? E ela aceitou!

- O que? – exclamou Sesshoumaru, com uma expressão perplexa. Todos começaram a rir Sesshoumaru emburrou a cara novamente.

- ta certo, ta certo... Já enchemos o saco do Sesshoumaru o bastante hoje – falou Miroku.

- Sangô! – falou uma mulher que Kagome se lembrava como chamada Sora – Kagome! Como foi a lua-de-mel? – Kagome e Sangô foram puxadas de lado para um grupo de mulheres que conversavam. Uma conversa bastante longa.

- voes viram quem está aqui na festa? – comentou uma das mulheres, pela cara dela, não podia-se dizer que essa pessoa era bem aceita. Muitas negaram, outras ficaram caladas – a tal da modelo, Kikyou – o coração de Kagome esfriou. A Kikyou estava na festa. Isso era azar demais.

- eu não acredito que aquela cretina está aqui! – falou uma das mulheres. Sangô simplesmente olhou para Kagome, que estava pálida.

- você pode me mostrar quem é ela? – pediu Sangô.

- bom, deixa eu ver – falou uma das mulheres passando os olhos pelo salão – ah, achei! É aquela lá trás que está conversando com aquele homem, só não consigo ver quem é ele.

Kagome olhou disfarçadamente para traz, Kikyou realmente era bela. Mas não era tanto assim. A quem queria enganar. Kikyou era belíssima. Estava em um vestido verde que ia até a metade dos tornozelos, mas o corte lateral da saia era incrivelmente vulgar, vinha de antes da metade da coxa, até o final da saia. Quanto ao homem que ela conversava... Como? Aquele era Inuyasha. Ele parecia muito tenso. Kagome deu um sorriso falso para as mulheres. E começou a andar. Não iria reto para lá. Para não chamar atenção. Chegou pelas costas de Kikyou. E ouviu Kikyou falar ' você está mais bonito agora do que antes, e eu disse antes para você que você seria meu' e ouviu Inuyasha responder 'Impossível'. Foi aí que ele a viu. Ele abriu um sorriso. Estendeu a mão para Kagome, e essa passou para o lado dele. Não sabia se era impressão mais o rosto de Kikyou parecia velho. (N/A: eu sou má!! Huhuhuuhuhhhu, credo to parecendo o Naraku! Voltando a fic...) o braço de Inuyasha estava protetoramente em sua cintura. Kagome era tão ou mais alta que a Kikyou.

- você deve ser a namoradinha que eu vi pendurada no braço dele – Kikyou falou com cara de desprezo – pena que você não ficará muito tempo com ele.

- tome cuidado com o que você fala – Inuyasha ameaçou – e ela não é minha namoradinha, ela é minha esposa – Kagome viu Kikyou ficar muda por alguns instantes.

- desde quando você conhece essazinha aí - perguntou Kikyou.

- não me ofendo com o que você diz – falou Kagome rindo – mas respondendo sua pergunta de noivado deve fazer mais que três anos – Kikyou sabia que deixara Inuyasha a um pouco mais de três anos.

- ah, então esse é o amor, que você me jurava? – perguntou Kikyou – foi terminar e você correr para essa... –

- aquilo que senti por você nunca foi amor, mas o que sinto por Kagome, é mais forte que o mundo – Inuyasha falou.

- mas não sei se é impressão, mas não sei o seu nome – falou Kagome, é claro que sabia, mas iria fazer-se de desentendida.

- Kikyou, lembre-se desse nome, pois vai ser o nome que ocupará o seu – ela revelou.

- Kikyou, Kikyou... – Kagome fez que pensava, de repente começou a rir – Inuyasha essa é a palhaça de quem ficávamos rindo no inverno? –

Inuyasha entrou no jogo, e riu:

- é sim – ele ria adoidado Kikyou olhou para ele magoado, e Inuyasha deu um sorriso irônico, ela saiu.

- sabia que você é demais? – perguntou Inuyasha dando-lhe um beijo – aquela do inverno foi demais.

- é, mais ela está empenhada em virar sua esposa – Kagome suspirou.

- mas não irá conseguir – e saíram de braço dados para andar. Engraçado mas pararam bem a frente do escritório que foram abordados pela rainha no dia do casamento.

- seu batom está borrado! – falou Inuyasha, Kagome olhou para um objeto de prata (N/A: Não me perguntem como ele foi parar lá!) e viu que nada estava fora do lugar.

- não, não está – garantiu ela.

- então vamos concertar isso! – Inuyasha não esperou duas vezes, beijou-a com paixão, e foi empurrando ela, para dentro do escritório. Ao entrarem, Inuyasha continuou a empurrá-la gentilmente, Kagome topou na mesa. Inuyasha passou a mão por suas pernas trazendo consigo a saia do vestido. Quando a saia do vestido estava em suas coxa, Inuyasha a ergueu e a colocou sentada na mesa. Ele ficou posicionado entre as penas dela, numa posição confortável. Ele não parava de beijá-la. Kagome colocou uma mão na nuca de Inuyasha, e a outra espalmada no peito musculoso. De repente ouviram a porta sendo aberta e risos. Quando olharam viram Kikyou entrando no escritório segurando a mão de Houjo. Como se pretendessem fazer aquilo que Inuyasha e Kagome faziam no momento. Kikyou parou quando viu a posição em que eles dois estavam. Houjo parecia menos surpreso que Kikyou, e se pronunciou:

- ah desculpem – ele olhou para Kagome – e Kagome, eu queria me desculpar por aquilo que aconteceu anos atrás, só que nunca tive oportunidade, você era tão bonita, quer dizer agora está mais bela do que antes, e todos os homens do baile a olhavam, eu tinha bebido demais, não resisti ao seu charme, e também não poderia imaginar que era a namorada do príncipe – ele se enrolou nas palavras.

- Tudo bem, Houjo! – falou Kagome envergonhada. Kikyou olhou com raiva para Houjo, soltou a mão dele e saiu, foi seguida por um Houjo, que perguntava o que tinha acontecido.

- esse escritório deve ter algum tipo de maldição! – profetizou Inuyasha – toda vez que estamos no bem bom, somos interrompidos – ele começaram a rir.

- mas onde estávamos mesmo? – perguntou Kagome tendo como resposta incrivelmente grátis, um beijo de seu amado.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Yo Minna**

**E aí como vcs estão? Espero que bem, postei o mais rápido que pude esse capítulo, mas posso dizer que foi difícil, to com uma gripe pesada, então vcs não sabem como é difícil escreve com febre, e com o nariz intupiso. Mas e aí o que acharam? Me digam, mandem Reviews, gente aceito críticas Ok, se minha fic for uma merda me falem, por favor! Bjss**

**Bru-chan – Gi-chan**

**Vc ainda achava que eu não gostava de sua Reviews? Ta maluca? É claro que gosto!! Haahahuhauha! Realmente foi uma mancada da gota, e como! Putz mas o pessoal da revista vai se lascar hauahauaha, me diz aí o que achou do cap. Bjss**

**Kagome Juju Assis**

**Somos duas, eu acompanho tantas fics, que fica difícil lembrar das do orkut, hehe, mas não se preocupa eu entendi o que vc quis dizer na Review, hehehe, bjsss**

**Lilica-chan**

**É verade ele ta muito doce, é por que eu quis faze-lo assim nessa fic, mas quando eu terminar essa fic, vou começar uma fic que o Inu vai ser totalmente o contrário, se você quiser depois lê ela. Hehehe, pesar de não estar postada. Bjsss**

**Ninfa-chan**

**Realmente você demorou hem para me mandar uma resposta, já disse obrigada pela comu? Pois bem obrigada, bjss**

**Nick-chan**

**Ah e ainda vai acontecer muita coisa, huhuhuhhhhuh, (to meio sinistra hoje, to rindo que nem o vilão) eu tento fazer coisas diferentes para a fic não ficar monótona demais, heheh bjss e continua me mandando Reviews**

**Aggie18**

**Sou brasil, e como é portugal? Me diz aí, e é claro que vou te add, o problema é que o msn não ta entrando no meu nootbook aí da pra ver, né? Huhauauhauahua, e é verdade pense nuns idiotas esse cara que mandou a foto, mas, fazer oq? Mas a K-chan vai dar a lição dela, hehe bjss**

**Engel-chan**

**Eu tb amei aHana, ela parece uma sgeunda mãe pro inu, vc viu que eu te passei a senha pelo orkut? Pois é entra lá e muda o nick, aquelta chato, ele é do meu imrão e el me deu. Heheh bjss**

**-**

**NAH-CHAN**

**Como eu tava dizendo para a Engel, eu tb amei a Hana, ela é muito legal, hahah e sobre apelidos, eu tenho vários, mas a lista é muito grande, kkk bjsss**

**Tsuque Higurashi**

**O.O lisonjeada! Sério, amei sua Review!!! Mas como vc ta? Olfa a fic ta mais ou menos na metade, tudo indica que ela vai ter entre 18 e 20 cap. Nada certo, ok?**

**Bjss**

**Ana**

**Eles que esperem , heheh, bjss**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto**

**Eu to doente Ghe, da pra ver, e meu pc queimou, então to usando o notebook e essa droga não pega msn!!! Droga de note!!!!!! Mas não esquece meu orkut, viu! Hheheh,bjsss**

**Angel love dreams **

**Ainda bem que você gostou heheh, ro esperando vc postar , bjssss**

**Kaori-Sann**

**Deixa ver se eu descubro, gripe? Eu to na mesma, mas pelo menos vc gostoou né? Bjsss! E vê se não me esquece e deixa uma review, hehhe**

**Luna**

**Não ela não vai ter chance, mais a k-chan não vai saber disso, e vai ficar insegura, bjsss**

**Hana Murasaki-chan**

**Vc notou que no cap passado apareceu vc? Hauahauah a Hana! Que bom que vc ta gostando, me diz o que vc achou desse cap! Heheh bjss**

**Valéria**

**Postei o mais rápido que pude , e que bom que vc gostou!! Hauahu xau**

**Ta ái gente, me diz o que acharam ok? **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **

**Heheh **

**Ja Ne**


	13. Na Conssecionária

**Capítulo XIII: Na Concessionária **

Kagome se olhou no espelho, estava como uma mendiga. O tênis que usava não serviria nem para dar para o cachorro, a calça, serviria muito bem como pano de chão, e a blusa, que antes era azul, virara branca desbotada e manchada. Colocara um lenço na cabeça para esconder os cabelos bem tratados. Saiu do banheiro, e viu Inuyasha se olhar no espelho do closet reprovador. Kagome riu do jeito que ele estava. Também usava tênis, e um deles tinha a sola solta. A calça marrom estava coronha e com nódoa em vários cantos, a camisa regata, estava com furos em alguns cantos. Ela riu mais alto.

- você ainda ri? – perguntou ele – olha o estado em que estou!-

- é por uma boa causa – Kagome falou, ele olhou para ela e caiu na gargalhada – e você ainda fala de mim? – e os dois começaram a rir, Kagome mexeu dentro do closet e voltou com um boné verde desbotado com a propaganda de uma loja de peças – coloque isso! – disse ela estendendo o boné para Inuyasha.

- pra que? – perguntou ele.

- 'ta, nós vamos vestidos desse jeito, mas dá uma olhada em seus cabelos, são brilhantes e macios, qual quer um saca que tem algo errado.

- ta certo, ta certo – falou Inuyasha colocando os cabelos dentro do boné com desgosto – agora me explica o que iremos fazer – na noite passada Inuyasha tinha conversado com Sangô e essa lhe revelara que o sonho de Kagome era ter um Porshe, e a cor, Inuyasha já tinha uma em mente.

- não é nada difícil, iremos desse jeito na concessionária, e compraremos o carro – Inuyasha olhou para ela.

- está bem, vou ligar para o motorista! – ele falou pegando o interfone.

- não! – ela falou pegando o fone e colocando no gancho – não podemos ir de carro, dois mendigos saindo de uma Mercedes, sem lógica, né?

- ok, ok! Você venceu – Inuyasha falou revirando os olhos, de repente o rosto dele se iluminou – vamos de pé? Vai ser legal tirar onda na rua!

- você parece uma criança! – falou Kagome, rindo e saindo do quarto, seguida por Inuyasha.

- qualquer um pareceria ao seu lado, querida! – falou ele beijando a base do seu pescoço.

Enquanto eles andavam na rua as pessoas olhavam para os dois. Enquanto elas passavam Inuyasha e Kagome riam bastante. Um homem passou olhando para eles e Inuyasha falou:

- o senhor olha tanto! Quer nos ajudar com um dólar? – o homem balançou as mãos e saiu andando depressa, Inuyasha e Kagome riam. Depois de uma meia hora avistaram a concessionária.

- está pronto? – falou Kagome.

- como sempre estarei – repetiu uma frase de Kagome. Entraram na concessionária. Os vendedores os olharam reprovadores, Inuyasha franziu a testa.

- vou lhe mostrar como pessoas normais são tratadas! – sussurrou Kagome. Eles dois ficaram andando por entre os carros, mas nenhum vendedor veio atendê-los, com certeza como eles ganhavam por remuneração ao preço dos carros que vendem não acharam que eles dois iriam comprar algo caro.

Passaram por um grupo de três vendedores.

- Meu Deus, a escória da sociedade! – comentou um. A outra começou a rir. O terceiro foi que não mostrou reação alguma.

Inuyasha ficou tenso, Kagome apertou o braço de Inuyasha para ele não fazer nada.

- poderiam nos ajudar, por favor? – perguntou Kagome para a mulher, essa mascava um chiclete interminável. Ela soltou uma risada irônica. E os acompanhou preguiçosa. Kagome viu um carro de preço particularmente baixo.

- aquele carro! – apontou para o modelo – quanto ele custa!

- um dinheiro que com certeza vocês não tem! – ela riu. Inuyasha a olhou com olhos faiscantes. Ela continuou rindo. Inuyasha sentiu vontade de esfregar na cara dela, que era o dono da empresa que fazia os motores daqueles carros.

- não importa. vocês parcelam em quantas vezes? – falou Kagome.

- nós não parcelamos para quem não tem crédito! – ela falou estourado uma bola de chiclete, Kagome podia sentir a raiva de Inuyasha aumentar.

- quer dar uma olhada em nossos nomes? – perguntou Inuyasha quase não segurando a raiva.

- para quê? – falou ela – vou colocar o que no computador, nome: João sobrenome: ninguém.

- não entendo sua repulsa – falou Kagome.

- não me venha com palavreado difícil, dá para notar que são tão pobres quanto os mendigos, olhem lá se souberem escrever – Kagome estava mantendo a calma até aquele momento, mas começou a ficar nervosa.

- você não deveria falar isso para quem não sabe quem é! – comentou Inuyasha.

A vendedora riu.

- meu chefe não vai se importar por dois mendigos – ela sorriu vitoriosa. E saiu deixando eles lá plantados.

Inuyasha segurou o braço de Kagome e a puxou para o lado do vendedor que não fizera nada, nem mostrara reação alguma quanto a eles. Esse estava sozinho.

- olá! – falou Inuyasha.

- olá – ele respondeu.

- por acaso você tem um Porshe Dourado disponível? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- sim, eu tenho um de última geração, um dos mais caros da marca – falou ele sonhando com a venda de um daqueles incalculáveis carros.

- considere-o vendido! – falou Inuyasha, o rosto do rapaz se iluminou – e á vista! Qual seu nome rapaz?

- Bankotsu! – falou ele, enquanto ajeitava a papelada, os outros dois somente riam de longe, dizendo que Bankotsu iria ter que pagar o carro que estivesse vendendo, porque aqueles dois mendigo não tinham onde cair mortos.

- Bom Bankotsu, pode descontar o carro nesse cartão de crédito – falou Inuyasha estendendo o cartão, Bankotsu o leu e ficou intrigado.

- eu não entendo... Inuyasha Taisho – ele olhou para Inuyasha – se você é o príncipe e a senhora a princesa, por que estão vestidos desse jeito?

- para descobrir como pessoas como aquela – disse Kagome apontando para os outros dois vendedores – se enganam com as aparências.

- entendo... – murmurou ele, passou o cartão, onde apareceu na máquina que o dinheiro já estava na conta da empresa – aqui está no computador,o pagamento foi efetuado, onde o senhor quer que entreguemos a encomenda? – Inuyasha forneceu o endereço da mansão. Viu quando o vendedor que ria veio na direção deles.

- vocês poderiam se retirar da loja? – ele falou para Kagome e Inuyasha – uma de nossas clientes mais ricas acabou de entrar, não quero que ela veja vocês aqui.

- duvido muito que ela se importe – falou Kagome, vendo Sora entrar. Sora quando os viu foi logo na direção deles. Os vendedores se afastaram.

- Kagome como vai? – ela perguntou.

- bem obrigada! – conversaram por pouco tempo e a senhora saiu.

- Bom, obrigada por escolherem nossa loja – falou Bankotsu com um sorriso – e sinto-me honrado em servi-los.

- ainda não terminamos - revelou Inuyasha. Tirou um celular do bolso, de última geração. Os vendedores que viam de longe, acharam estranho um mendigo com um celular daqueles. Com certeza tinha roubado.

- oi! – falou Inuyasha quando Jakotsu, o dono da concessionária atendeu – como você está? Calma, calma, não se exalte por eu estar ligando para você. Ah, estou na sua loja. Não precisa vir, aqui... não não precisa... está bem, se você quer realmente vir aqui. Estou lhe esperando. Até! – Inuyasha desligou – ele estará aqui antes mesmo que contemos até sete.

- o que você pretende falar? – perguntou Kagome.

- você verá!

Logo Jakotsu, um homem de sexualidade duvidosa, entrou fazendo barulheira, os dois vendedores pararam, Kagome sentiu vontade de rir quando viu a mulher engolir o chiclete.

- Eu Não acredito! – exclamou o "homem" – o príncipe e a princesa em minha loja! Que honra!

- não é para tanto, Jakotsu! – riu Inuyasha, de onde os dois vendedores estavam não era possível ouvir o que falavam – afinal só estamos comprando um carro para minha querida esposa.

- não é para tanto – de repente Jakotsu deu um gritinho – que roupas são essas? Nunca pensei em vê-los desse jeito.

Inuyasha e Kagome riram.

- nós viemos de uma festa a fantasia – falou Kagome.

- e vamos dizer que viemos direto para cá! – completou Inuyasha.

- então está explicado!! – falou Jakotsu.

- mas você está lindo do mesmo jeito, meu príncipe – Inuyasha ficou branco, e Kagome começou a rir, mas logo foi salvar Inuyasha.

- que bom que ele é só meu, não Jakotsu? –

- é – ele falou baixo e com um torcer de boca.

- Orrai e Sanna – Jakotsu chamou os dois atendentes que riram de Inuyasha e Kagome, eles chegaram estranhando Jakotsu fazer tanto rebuliço por causa de dois mendigos – por favor, me arranajem café, champanhe, camas o que for! Não é todo dia que o príncipe Inuyasha e a princesa Kagome vem a nossa concessionária – Jakotsu falou apontando para Inuyasha e Kagome – e devemos brindar não? Afinal vocês compraram um Porshe de nossa empresa!

Inuyasha e Kagome sorriram, e mais ainda ao ver Orrai e Sanna ficarem pálidos e parados.

- vão logo! – reclamou Jakotsu. Kagome estava quase dizendo que não era preciso, mas Inuyasha a impediu.

- obrigada Jakotsu, sua hospitalidade é empolgante – Inuyasha falou, logo os dosi vendedores chegaram trazendo champanhe e observaram a finura que os "ex-mendigos" bebiam. Inuyasha e Kagome sentiam a tensão dos dois.

- obrigada, Jakotsu! – agradeceu Kagome – bom agora é hora de irmos – Inuyasha ligou para o motorista deixar o Cadillac na Concessionária.

- já vamos Jakotsu, tchau! – despediu-se Inuyasha – ah e antes que me esqueça, promova Bankotsu, posso afirmar qur ´r um ótimo funcionário, e mande seus outros funcionários para um treinamento, vamos dizer que eles são um pouco... como posso dizer, preconceituosos demais! – Inuyasha viu Jakotsu embranquecer, e olhar acusadoramente para Orrai e Sanna, que estavam mais brancos que Jakotsu, viram quando o carro parou na frente da concessionária, forma em direção a ele, quando entraram alguma pessoas os olharam curiosa, mas nem notaram.

- saída triunfal!- sussurrou Kagome, mas Inuyasha parecia sério.

- agora entendi o que você quis dizer sobre ser tratado diferentemente – ele olhou para ela com os olhos brilhando de maneira diferente.

- sabia que você entenderia! – falou Kagome segurando o rosto de Inuyasha, deu-lhe um beijo leve, e sentiu que de certa forma mudara a forma de Inuyasha pensar.

**Yo**

**Agora que to notando, eu posto rápido demais, mas fazer o que se sou apressada? Fico muito curiosa para saber o que vocês acham, então ...me digam o que acham, hauahua, **

**bjss!**

**Agome Chan**

**Tb me deu uma pena, coitado do Kouga, mas não se preocupem, o dele ta guardado! Não se preocupe!! Hhauahau**

**Aggie18**

**Que bom que vc entendeu, hauhua, me diz o que achou desse cap! Te imploro! E é claro que quero saber como é Portugal, afinal é o país que originou o que nasci, hahuah, bjsss**

**Meme Higurashi Taisho**

**Como você pode ver eu não demoro muito, geralmente final de semana eu posto um ou dois capítulos por dia, mas o problema é na semana, por causa das aulas, hehe, xau**

**Valéria**

**u.u, só posto rápido assim nos finais de semana. Mas na semana mesmo, é bom não esperar muito, espero que me desculpe porque não posto na semana. Flw**

**Realmente, ficou parecendo uma puta de esquina, e logo com Houjo, ECA!! Aff... urgh, passou passou! E aí como vc ta? Demorou para me mandar uma Review! Demorou demais! Mas tudo bem, heheuehueh, valew**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto (minha mana)**

**Mana**

**Vc acha que eu tb não fiquei chateada por que a vac da Kikyou apareceu? Mais fazer o que? Heuheuehueh! Eu tb sinto saudades, e vou concertar meu p comais rápido possível, bjss!!**

**Bom, acho que por hj dois capítulos é o suficiente, hheheh bjss!! E me mande puxões de orelha.**

**FAÇAM UMA INÚTIL FELIZ, MANDEM REVIES PARA MIM!!!**

**Huahuahauah, gente um conselho, quem é autora sabe, mandem Review dizendo o que acham nas histórias que ler, pois é muito gratificante, vcs não fazem idéia, não é somente na minha história, mas em todas possíveis, agora é sério, FUI!!**


	14. Dia de Sábado

**Capítulo XIV: Dia De Sábado**

- Hummm! – murmurou Kagome se espreguiçando. Abriu os olhos e passou-os pela decoração sofisticada de seu quarto. Estava sozinha na cama. Franziu o cenho e se levantou devagar. Colocou os pés descalços no carpete felpudo. Andou até o banheiro Inuyasha estava lá.

- Bom Dia, Bela Adormecida – falou ele com um sorriso, olhando-a pelo espelho enquanto ajeitava a gravata.

- pensei que a Bela Adormecida fosse acordada com um beijo! – falou Kagome depois escovar os dentes, não tinha nem coragem de conversar sem escovar os dentes. Naquelas novelas os atores se beijavam na hora que acordavam. Só em televisão mesmo.

- então, remediemos isso! – Falou Inuyasha, segurando-a e rodando como em um passo de dança do tango. Deixando-a arqueada sob ele. Fazendo Kagome rir. Inuyasha amava quando ela sorria. Kagome segurou a gravata azul-claro de seda enquanto se beijavam. Depois de o momento mágico passar. Kagome franziu o cenho.

- trabalhar hoje? Mais é Sábado! – observou Kagome calmamente.

- na verdade é uma reunião importante! – disse ele acariciando sua cintura – e você o que irá fazer hoje?

- coisas patéticas – Kagome rolou os olhos – compras, ir a costureira provar o vestido de madrinha para o casamento de Sangô, manicure, cabeleireiro...

- não sei como vocês mulheres agüentam! – ele exclamou beijando seu pescoço.

- nem eu mesma sei – ela gemeu depois das palavras – é enfadonho! Mas a sociedade obriga.

- hummm – Inuyasha murmurou beijando o canto de sua boca.

- você está mesmo querendo ir a essa reunião? – Kagome perguntou Irônica.

- estava! – ele respondeu, gemeu e se separou devagar – vou reclamar com meu pai! – ele disse saindo do banheiro.

- posso saber por quê? – Kagome perguntou curiosa o seguindo.

- foi logo me arranjar uma noiva que mais se parece à dinamite! – ele falou por sobre o ombro. Escondendo um sorriso.

- Ah! Atrasado – ela sussurrou, mas, alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse. Ele virou-se e ela estava de costas para ele.

- por que atrasado? – ele perguntou seguindo-a para o closet.

- por que eu já reclamei com o meu por ter arranjado para mim um noivo patético! – ela falou por sobre o ombro, ela tentou, mas não conseguiu esconder o divertimento na voz. Aquela deveria ser a maior mentira que contara. Seu marido era mais fogoso que ela.

- Patético? Eu? – falou ele entre perplexo e divertido – Ah! Mocinha você merece uma lição!

- tsu tsu – Kagome falou balançando o dedo indicador negativamente – sua reunião!

- é Mesmo! – ele fez cara séria e saiu andando para a porta. Kagome entrou no closet. E se assustou quando ouviu Inuyasha gritar:

- Hana! Faz um favor para mim? Liga para o meu escritório e avise para a Kagura para adiar a reunião para daqui a duas horas! – Inuyasha e sua mania de assustá-la. Ele apareceu na porta do closet.

- nós estávamos falando sobre uma liçãozinha não era senhora Taisho? – ele perguntou cínico desamarrando a gravata. Inuyasha era incorrigível. Simplesmente. Bem que gostaria muito de seu castigo.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome dirigia Seu Porshe em direção a costureira. Parou no estacionamento do prédio. Trancou o carro e entrou na recepção. Quando entrou na sala de prova a costureira foi logo reclamando.

- está atrasada novamente! – a costureira era uma daquelas mulheres gordas baixinhas e de jeito aristocrático – vamos suba aqui – foi o que Kagome fez. A costureira passou a fita métrica pelo seu busto, cintura e glúteos.

- você emagreceu um pouco! – alertou a costureira – vou trazer o vestido para você provar. Enquanto você se troca vou dar uma olhada na tonalidade para aquele vestido da festa de premiação para o próximo final de semana – Kagome suspirou e foi para o provador, tirou a calça Armani e a camiseta vermelha logo depois as botas. Enquanto se vestia riu, não estava falando muito. Na verdade não falara nada desde que entrara na sala. Estava muito absorta em seus pensamentos. Na verdade os pensamentos nem nexo tinham. Às vezes achava que sua segunda mente era burra. Sua segunda mente passava um dia inteiro cantando a mesma música. Terminando e recomeçando. Às vezes ela inventava palavras que não sabia. E muitas vezes, como no dia anterior, ficava fazendo ela pensar em coisas que acabavam acionando a reação em cadeia, onde de repente Kagome se perguntava como seus pensamentos foram parar lá.

Kagome terminou de se trocar e saiu. A costureira balançou a cabeça positivamente. Depois fez um gesto para que ela chegasse mais perto da mesa cheia de tecidos.

- olhe essa tonalidade – disse ela apontando para uma seda da tonalidade entre cinza e prata – é perfeita.

- cinza? – perguntou Kagome – acho essa tonalidade tão melancólica.

- não! – a costureira a olhou acusadoramente – o cinza é o equilíbrio! Nem preto nem branco! É perfeita para você. Você tem a aparência frágil e dócil, mas seus olhos tem um brilho diferente que transborda paixão selvagem.

Kagome ficou perplexa com aquela avaliação de si própria.

- bom, você terá que comprar um sapato que combine com o vestido – ela pegou um tesoura e cortou um pedaço do acetinado tecido. – compre um que combine com a tonalidade. Hum... Compre um de salto fino de dez centímetros. Mesmo você sendo alta - falou a costureira olhando para Kagome e seus um metro e setenta e dois – a saia do vestido deixará você com a aparência baixa. Ah... E compre uma sandália que tenha aquela aberturinha na frente, deixando entrever o comecinho dos dedos. É Sexy!

- Certo! – Kagome ia se retirando quando perguntou:

- devo voltar quando? –

- quarta feira que vem, para última prova – ela falou sem olhar para Kagome – e não se atrase.

Kagome marcou a hora com a recepcionista e saiu. Suspirou. Era cansativo ficar fazendo compras. Mas, era preciso. Dirigiu até a loja de um estilista famoso e comprou dois vestidos. E aproveitou para comprar a sandália que combinaria com o vestido. Comprou um que estava na vitrine e que se apaixonou a primeira vista. Voltou para o carro e dirigiu para o centro de beleza. Fez tudo, cabelo, manicure, pedicuro. E resolveu aproveitar que o centro ficava perto de uma cafeteria e se dirigiu para lá. Tomou um cappuccino e deixou a mente vagar. (N/a: não sei se vcs Tb acham, mas eu to achando tão enfadonho, sem nada de legal acontecendo... hum tive uma idéia! Vamos agitar as coisas, ah, e antes que me esqueça, talvez meu primeiro hentai saia nesse capítulo. Mas espero que se sair ruim vocês me entendam. Não tenho experiência com hentais) terminando o esplendoroso café. Kagome se levantou e saiu em direção da porta, depois de pagar a conta. Abriu a porta da cafeteria e saiu. Mas tromba com alguém. Kagome se amaldiçoou, tinha que trombar logo em Kikyou.

- ah! É você! – ela falou desdenhosa.

- Oh! – Kagome falou dramática – sou eu!

- deveria tirar esse seu sorrisinho da cara, querida! – Kikyou falou, mas Kagome nem se moveu.

- desculpe Kysiou, mas, coisas sem importância não afetam minha vida! – Kagome errara o nome dela propositalmente.

- por isso mesmo que deveria ter medo de mim! – ela falou, tanto Kagome quanto Kikyou falavam calmamente. Mas estava longe do que sentiam.

- pena. Eu tenho medo de você – Kagome falou, viu o sorrisinho dela aumentar, mas completou: - igual teria medo do meu peixinho de aquário.

- muito engraçado – ela riu desarmando Kagome – diga para seu marido que adorei o almoço! – Kikyou saiu antes de ver a expressão confusa de Kagome. Que ficou plantada no local por alguns minutos. Depois com o coração frio saiu em direção de seu carro. Ah teria explicações. Dirigiu sem ver sinais vermelhos ou placas de trânsito. Tão turva estava sua vista. Ao chegar a casa, parou o carro e olhou no espelho retrovisor procurando marcas de que estivera chorando. Passou a mão pelo nariz e entrou dentro de casa. Inuyasha estava lendo alguma coisa no computador do escritório. Quando a viu abriu um sorriso. Mas logo esse se esvaiu quando viu a expressão de Kagome.

- o que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupado.

- nada – falou Kagome sentando em uma poltrona de couro que tinha no escritório.

- não acredito! – ele respondeu.

- só me responda uma coisa! – Kagome tentava controlar a voz – a reunião de hoje foi aonde?

- em um restaurante! – ele falou, franzindo a testa.

- era o que eu temia! – sussurrou Kagome se levantando e se dirigindo para a porta. Estava quase chorando.

Inuyasha segurou seu braço.

- como assim temia? – perguntou ele com uma expressão séria e preocupada.

- que essa "reunião" fosse em um restaurante – Ele pareceu não entender nada – e mais, que a reunião fosse com a Kikyou!

- como? – ele perguntou.

- como?! – Kagome perguntou – me encontrei com Kikyou hoje. Ela mandou agradecer-lhe pelo almoço.

- ãnh?? – ele a soltou surpreso e perplexo.

- vai negar que encontrou Kikyou na hora do almoço? – Kagome perguntou.

- não – ele sussurrou .Kagome simplesmente virou-se e saiu do escritório. Subiu as escadas correndo e chorando.

- Kagome! Espere! – gritava Inuyasha enquanto a seguia correndo.

- Me Deixa! – falava ela com a voz embargada. Entrou dentro do quarto e fechou a porta. Se recostou nela, e escorregou até o chão, chorando.

- Kagome abra essa porta! – mandou Inuyasha enquanto a socava.

- por favor, Inuyasha! Agora não! – suplicava – me deixe sozinha!

- por favor, abra essa porta – pediu ele.

- Não! – ela respondeu.

- então vou falar daqui mesmo! – Inuyasha esperou um tempo e depois falou – realmente a encontrei na hora do almoço. Mas não foi intencional. Enquanto entravamos no restaurante a encontrei. Como eu estava com os financiadores, não poderia pisar na bola. Tive que ser educado. Mas logo a dispensei.

- Você acha que vou acreditar? – perguntou Kagome com a voz entrecortada.

- telefone para o Sultana´s! eles lhe falaram que almocei acompanhado de três homens! – Kagome sentiu um aperto, se Inuyasha estava falando a verdade, então o julgara erradamente – não acredito que você acreditou nela, Kagome. Eu jurei para você que defenderia nosso amor. E nunca pretendo quebrar a promessa. Acredite Kagome, nunca menti para você!

Kagome limpou os olhos. Droga! Amava Inuyasha. Mas mesmo assim acreditara na pessoa que queria separá-los. E se ele disponibilizava ela para ligar para o restaurante então ele só podia estar falando a verdade.

Levantou-se devagar.

- Vai me deixar entrar agora? – perguntou Inuyasha suplicante.

Kagome passou as mãos nas bochechas para limpá-las, e abriu a porta devagar.

Inuyasha a olhou preocupado. Ela simplesmente pulou em seus braços, e o abraçou fortemente. Ele a apertou nos braços.

- me desculpe! – sussurrou Kagome.

- tudo bem – ele segurou seu rosto e sorriu – só não duvide de mim novamente!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- já estou ficando com ciúmes desse seu computador! – brincou Kagome entrando no escritório de Inuyasha encontrando-o debruçado sobre o note Book. Fazia três dias desde o acontecimento da briga.

- Não deveria! Você sabe que só amo você – ele falou sorrindo terminando de digitar uma lista. Kagome estendeu para ele uma das canecas de café que tinha nas mãos. Notou como a cena parecia familiar. Como se já fossem casados há muito tempo. Kagome alisou a saia de pregas e de estampa quadriculada e se encostou à beirada da escrivaninha tomava o café de sua caneca enquanto observava Inuyasha configurando o que escrevera. Ele parecia concentrado. Quando terminou, se levantou, e chegou perto de Kagome.

- Parabéns! – falou Inuyasha sem dizer o porquê da felicitação. Mas Kagome sabia por quê. Naquele dia havia sido o julgamento da história da foto na revista. E ela ganhara.

- posso saber por que? – perguntou Kagome fazendo de desentendida.

- oh! Você sabe sim! - disse ele chegando perto.

- é! Sei sim! – ela falou fazendo biquinho. Ele a beijou levemente.

- e então como foi? – perguntou Inuyasha sentando em uma das poltronas. Kagome sentou no sofá que tinha em frente e começou a falar sobre o julgamento. Quando terminou de falar Inuyasha já tinha tirado a gravata e aberto três botões da camisa. De repente ela lembrou de alguns pensamentos da adolescência.

- você tinha fantasias quando adolescente, Inu? – perguntou Kagome maliciosa, Inuyasha arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- sim – Inuyasha respondeu – mas senhora espertalhona, devolvo a pergunta para você! Teve fantasias sexuais quando adolescente?

- oh, sim! Claro! – Kagome afirmou.

- não acredito! – Inuyasha falou – a mamãe-eu-sou-certinha teve fantasias sexuais quando adolescente?!

- humhum – ela confirmou – e uma delas...- Kagome continuou colocando as mãos debaixo da saia e puxando a calcinha de renda branca. Tirando-a com sensualidade – era fazer amor em uma poltrona.

- estou gostando disso! – Inuyasha falou com um sorrisinho malicioso. Kagome andou até a poltrona. e sentou no colo de Inuyasha cada perna do lado da perna dele.

- será que está? – ela indagou sensualmente, colocando a mão no peito de Inuyasha, por cima da camisa.

- pode apostar! – ele falou sorrindo, observando-a colocar as mãos em seu ombro – e realmente acho que você aprende rápido demais.

-tenho um bom professor! – ela falou antes de beijá-lo. Um beijo apaixonado, selvagem. Kagome começou a desabotoar a camisa de Inuyasha. Quando terminou, Inuyasha puxou sua blusa para cima, tirando-a. mostrando os seios de Kagome querendo pular do sutiã de renda branca. Ele a beijou no colo. Enquanto uma mão a acariciava na cintura a outra abria o sutiã. Finalmente libertando o monte de carne macia. Kagome abria a camisa de Inuyasha arqueando as costas com o prazer de sentir-se beijada por ele. Depois de quase um mês de casados, Inuyasha sabia todas as zonas erógenas de Kagome. E os seios era uma delas. Inuyasha não parava de beijá-la um só instante se quer. Ela passava as mãos em suas costas sentindo-o arrepiar. Uma mão de Inuyasha pousou em sua coxa. E a língua dele acariciando a sua a fazia ir ao céu. A mão atrevida começou a subir parando um pouco acima de suas nádegas.

Kagome nem sabia como aconteceu, nem sabia com se livraram da calça e da cueca de Inuyasha. Só sentiu quando foi penetrada. E uma onda de prazer passou por seu corpo. Como um choque prazeroso.

Depois, ofegante e aconchegada em Inuyasha, Kagome se lembrou da dor que sentira na primeira vez, e como foi um pouco desconfortável. Mas logo essa passou, e Inuyasha cumpriu a promessa que tinha feito quando a viu hesitar de que a segunda vez seria melhor.

Quando o cansaço momentâneo passou Kagome se levantou e puxou Inuyasha, com promessas nos olhos.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Oi Gente! ( sorriso amarelo e com o meu irmão na minha frente como escudo)**

**Olha que milagre! Os extraterrestres não me abduziram! ... cri cri (um grilo canta ao longe) por que vcs tã me ignorando??? _"por que vc nos ignorou primeiro! Agora pare de nos encher o tempo!" (_alguém grita jogando um tomate) Ei! DESCULPA! E tomate não vale,( ploft!) Opa melancia Tb não. (pluft) o que é esse negocinho branco com vermelho qu vcs jogaram? (analisando o objeto) Eca!!!!!!!! Absorvente!! Putz a coisa deve ta feia pro meu lado mesmo! Bom decsulpa para não ter postado eu tenho muitas, e algumas pessoas até já sabem ( Né mari? Né Lari?) mas eu tenho corrido muito ultimamente. Como eu moro no Tocantins! E agora ta o inverno de rachar! Então ocorre trovoadas e relâmpagos quase todo dia. Ou seja estou proibida de usar a internet para não queimar nada! Sem falar das brigas incessantes de meus pais! Como não posso usar internet, eu corri para a cyber antes de ir para a escola para postar! Por essa causa Tb não vou poder responder as Reviews! Me desculpem! Peço mais uma vez! Falhei miseravelmente com vcs! **

**Tchau**

**P.S.: o próximo cap. Promete!!!**


	15. Enjôos

**Capítulo XV: Enjôos**

- Olá, Hana! – cumprimentou Kagome, tristemente, quando foi tomar café. Inuyasha já havia ido para a empresa.

- Kagome! Você está abatida – Hana comentou olhando o rosto pálido de Kagome.

- acordei com mal estar hoje! – falou Kagome pegando uma maçã e mordendo-a.

- é bom você ir ao médico! – sugeriu Hana.

- não dá! tenho que ir correndo para a empresa, a única hora que vou estar livre vai ser na hora do almoço e prometi a Sangô ajudá-la com os últimos detalhes do casamento!

- falando em Sangô! Como ela está? – perguntou Hana.

- quando olho para ela vejo a mim mesma! Está extasiada e nervosa já que o casamento será realizado daqui a uma semana.

- mande um abraço para ela! E cuidado na pista! – despediu-se Hana quando viu Kagome entrar no Porshe.

- tchau, Hana – e se foi. Ao chegar na empresa. Entrou no elevador para o último andar. Foi abrindo a porta seguindo pelo corredor até o seu escritório. A sua secretária a viu quando entrou e foi logo dizendo:

- o senhor Taisho mandou um contrato para a senhora rever, está em cima de sua mesa! Reunião às nove e meia e às três e quinze. A primeira é sobre um acordo com uma multinacional. E a segunda é para rever os projetos para esse ano na empresa. – o telefone tocou e a sua eficiente secretária falou com uma voz profissional:

- motores Higurashi-Taisho, escritório da vice-presidente Kagome Higurashi. Kasuya falando, Bom Dia! – Kagome riu da apresentação demorada e entrou em seu escritório. Kagome era apaixonada pela decoração de seu escritório. As paredes de um branco azulado e prateleiras de um azul-aroxeado. Os objetos davam um ar alegre e ao mesmo tempo conservador ao ambiente. Foi até sua mesa. Que tinha o tampo de vidro. Sentou-se na confortável cadeira. E começou a ler o contrato em seus mínimos detalhes. Depois de revê-lo se levantou com o contrato em mãos.

- Kasuya, estou indo ao escritório de Inuyasha levar o contrato, qualquer ligação para mim coloque em chamada de espera. E organize todos os documentos envolvidos no julgamento da igreja.

- está nervosa, senhora Kagome? – perguntou Kasuya, casualmente.

- um pouco. Vai ser o meu maior caso. – Kagome se despediu e saiu.

Saiu para o corredor e foi para o outro lado do andar. Entrou no escritório de Inuyasha.

A secretária de Inuyasha, Kagura, lhe sorriu. E Kagome voltou o gesto carinhoso. Kagura era irmã de Kasuya. E as duas eram incrivelmente eficientes em seus trabalhos.

- olá, Kagura! – Cumprimentou Kagome – algum cliente com Inuyasha?

- não senhora Higurashi-Taisho! – ela pegou o interfone – vou visá-lo que a senhora está aqui... Senhor Inuyasha sua esposa está aqui.

- peça para ela entrar, por favor, Kagura! – Kagome sorriu para Kagura e entrou.

- Bom Dia! – Kagome falou entrando.

- olá meu amor! – Inuyasha abriu um largo sorriso, escreveu alguma coisa no computador e se virou para ela.

- Bom. Reli o contrato. Peça para a empresa que o mandou refazê-lo – ela falou profissional depois de dar um leve beijo em Inuyasha – várias cláusulas tem sentido ambíguo. O contrato tem que ser mais específico. E acrescente ao contrato que qualquer lado que desfizer o combinado antes do previsto terá que pagar uma quantia a outra empresa. É mais uma forma de garantir a não-violação do contrato.

- certo! vou dar as instruções a Kagura – ele anotou algo em um papel e ficou sério – você está se sentindo bem? Está pálida!

- Culpa sua! – Kagome não poderia revelar que não estava bem se não ele a faria ir para casa – você mal me deixou dormir a noite – não era totalmente mentira pelo menos.

Inuyasha riu.

- mas foi você que resolveu usar aquela camisola! – ele revidou.

- certo, certo! Mas não vou levar a culpa sozinha!

- tudo bem! Alguma coisa para fazer no almoço? – ele perguntou sugestivo.

- prometi a Sangô que almoçaria com ela.

- Miroku me ligou hoje, dizendo que estava super nervoso – revelou Inuyasha – me perguntou até se me senti assim! Respondi que fiquei pior.

- quem imaginaria anos atrás que eles acabariam se casando exatamente três meses depois do nosso?

- pois é!- Inuyasha fez uma expressão de quem se lembrava de algo- Se lembra daquele projeto que mencionei na nossa viagem de volta da lua-de-mel? Amanhã viajarei para o Estados Unidos para a reunião.–

- quanto tempo você passará fora?-

- talvez uma semana –

o interfone tocou.

- senhor Inuyasha telefonema daquele financiador que o senhor esperava a resposta – Kagome fez um movimento com a mão que chamou atenção de Inuyasha. E movimentando a boca, sem fazer nem um som, falou "eu já vou!" soprou um beijo e saiu do escritório com uma piscadela. Enquanto voltava para seu escritório sentiu uma vertigem. Colocou a mão na cabeça e se escorou na parede, depois do enjôo ter passado seguiu em direção do escritório. Resolveu que na hora do almoço iria ao médico antes de almoçar com Sangô. Antes de entrar em seu escritório deu instruções a Kasuya para marcar hora com seu médico clínico-geral. Chegada a hora do almoço, foi imediatamente para o médico. Depois de fazer os exames necessários e respondido as perguntas do doutor Kagome ficou esperando pacientemente a resposta sentada em frente a mesa do médico. Angustiantes quinze minutos se passaram. Até que o Doutor entrou com dois envelopes brancos em mãos. Ele se sentou na frente da mesa e suspirou pesadamente, aquilo preocupou Kagome. Ele estava muito sério.

- e então doutor? – perguntou Kagome – está tudo bem?

- não! – ele respondeu – está tudo péssimo.

- como assim? – o coração de Kagome batia em seu peito pesado.

- estou preocupado! – ele lhe falou casualmente.

- explique-me melhor, por favor! – pediu Kagome.

- uma pneumonia! – falou ele, fazendo Kagome não entender nada.

- eu tenho pneumonia? – Kagome perguntou pesadamente. O médico a olhou com o cenho franzido.

- não você! Minha secretária, ela está doente de pneumonia aí estou preocupado – Kagome relaxou na cadeira – bom, mas voltando a você! A quanto tempo você está casada mesmo?

- quase dois meses! – ela respondeu.

-Uau! – falou o médico – tem casais que tentam por anos!

- o que o senhor quer dizer? – Kagome estava confusa, um sorriso se abriu no rosto sereno do homem idoso a sua frente.

- que guarda um princípizinho ou uma princesinha dentro de seu ventre! – ele lhe revelou. No começo Kagome não entendeu nada. Mas depois as palavras foram penetrando em sua mente cansada. E uma alegria enorme a assolou. Um filho! Um filho de Inuyasha! Começou a rir. Ria alegremente não se importando com nada. O doutor, compreensivo, só sorria. Kagome pousou a mão no ventre. Não acreditava!

Saiu do consultório mais feliz do que nunca esteve. Foi para o restaurante pisando nas nuvens, flutuando, imersa em felicidade. A toda hora passava a mão na barriga não acreditando. Ao chegar no restaurante, Sangô já a esperava. Sabia que Sangô usara a desculpa de últimos preparativos somente para vê-la, pois estava nervosa. Chegou a mesa e cumprimentou a amiga. Sangô estava nervosa e sorria facilmente a qualquer coisa.

Kagome então não cabia em si de felicidade. Conversaram e comeram. Até que Sangô falou:

- você está tão oposta hoje Kagome! – Sangô falou – está pálida e ao mesmo tempo feliz como nunca a vi. A não ser no dia de seu casamento.

- Bom, tenho motivos para tanta felicidade! – Kagome falou pousando a mão na barriga, e sorrindo. Sangô arregalou os olhos. E depois sorriu, rindo com Kagome.

- não acredito! – falou Sangô, ainda rindo fazendo vários olhares se voltarem para ela – Inuyasha já sabe?

- não! Acabei de sair do médico! – ficaram conversando. Depois Kagome voltou para o escritório. Às três e quinze, a reunião foi um martírio para Kagome. Que via seu marido falando e expondo projetos não sabendo que ela estava guardando um filho deles. Depois quando Inuyasha se sentou foi a hora de Kagome expor os seus. E assim reunião acabou. Kagome pensara muito. E achara melhor só contar para Inuyasha quando ele voltasse de viagem, pois talvez a notícia o atrapalhasse no projeto. Indo em direção ao seu escritório Kagome passava a mão pela barriga pensando em um ser pequenininho de cabelos negros e olhos violetas, e um sorriso maravilhoso.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- vamos, Kagome – falou Inuyasha da porta de seu escritório – venha, eu lhe dou uma carona para casa! – ele disse sorrindo.

- hum... e o carro? Não posso deixar aqui na empresa! – replicou Kagome ajeitando sua mesa.

- eu peço para o motorista vir pegar hoje ainda! – ele respondeu esperando ela chegar até a porta. Kagome sorriu apaixonadamente e deu um beijo nele. Quando se separaram Inuyasha colocou a mão e sua cintura e saíram andando em direção ao elevador. Alguns funcionários olhavam curiosos, outros nem isso faziam já acostumados com a ternura e paixão que denotavam dos mais simples gestos deles. Entraram no elevador com algumas pessoas já saindo do expediente. Eles dois não usavam o elevador privativo, de acordo com Inuyasha se isolar do resto da empresa é fechar os olhos para o que acontece nela além dos números que estavam no relatório.

Ao chegarem em casa foram bem recebidos por Hana que lhes avisou o que teria para o jantar. Eles seguiram diretamente para a sala de jantar e depois de comer eles foram para o quarto.

A apreensão maior de Kagome era o fato de estar com um bebê dentro do ventre e não poder falar para Inuyasha. Sentia-se culpada por não dividir aquela felicidade com Inuyasha. Mas se não poderia falar para ele toda a felicidade que estava sentindo poderia pelo menos mostrar.

Chegando perto dele Kagome começou a tirar a gravata dele. Sem tirar os olhos do nó da gravata, quando então levantou os olhos, Inuyasha a olhava com um olhar malicioso.

- sabe o que fico imaginando? – comentou Kagome casualmente, ajudando ele a tirar o paletó.

- no quê? – ele perguntou em uma voz levemente rouca.

- os funcionários da empresa mal sabem que o senhor controlado e frio que comanda a empresa se torna um lobo selvagem à noite! – Kagome falava isso devagar e com uma voz maliciosa. Inuyasha riu e começou a desabotoar o _Tailleur _dela. Deixando o cair.

Abrindo a camisa de linho dele ela passou a mão pelo peito sem pêlos. Chegou bem perto dele e mordiscou o ombro dele, beijando logo em seguida. Ela sentia a pele dele se arrepiar sob seus lábios. Ele já havia tirado a sua camiseta deixando-a somente com o sutiã na parte superior do corpo.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e capturou seus lábios. Enquanto ela passeava as mãos nos músculos firmes das costas dele.

- eu também fico imaginando... – falou ele entre beijos – que os funcionários dessa casa que a admiram tanto, não sabem a feiticeira em que você se transforma aqui no quarto...ou em outros lugares – completou maliciosamente. O que fez Kagome corar com certas lembranças.

- ainda bem que essas paredes são grossas! – riu ela enquanto pousava uma das mãos nas nádegas do marido.

Ele sorriu e apertou os olhos. E então começou a beijar naquele ponto atrás da orelha, o que a fez estremecer. E desceu os lábios pelo vale entre os seios, pela barriga, brincando com o umbigo, o que a fazia gemer sutilmente. Com as mãos desocupadas ele tirou a saia dela e essa fez um círculo em volta dos pés de Kagome vestidos com uma sandália de Salto alto.

Ela chutou a saia e o puxou para cima. Ele deu uma olhada nela e com os olhos cheios de desejo falou:

- você sabia que nesse momento você é personificação do desejo de um homem? – ele falou se referindo a ela só de peças íntimas e de salto alto. Kagome sorriu e desabotoou as calças dele e abriu o zíper. Kagome as tirou rapidamente deixando ele só em uma cueca preta. Pois os sapatos ele já havia tirado com os pés.

- agora você é a personificação do desejo de uma mulher – comentou Kagome esfregando o corpo no de Inuyasha que acariciava as curvas de seu corpo com as mãos.

- sua bruxa! – falou ele antes de um beijo apaixonado. Ele começou a empurrá-la na direção da cama. Eles caíram sobre a cama. Inuyasha sobre ela. E ele lhe beijou da forma mais apaixonada que seu desejo, que já se tornava bastante evidente, lhe permitiu. Ele abriu o sutiã dela e se deliciou com os bicos rosados. E ele foi puxando o quadril dela até ela ficar bem em baixo dele. Enquanto ele beijava seu corpo ela introduzia as mãos nas laterais da cueca dele tirando-a de forma quase agressiva, tomada pela paixão. Ele enrolou os dedos nas alças da calcinha dela e a tirou. Naquela altura do jogo eles estavam queimando de desejo, e Kagome arqueava o quadril em direção do dele em suplica pela penetração, mas ele era malvado e não a fazia apesar de estar louco de desejo. Kagome então se movimentou e ficou por cima. Devagar foi ela própria consumando a penetração. Mas antes de ela acontecer totalmente ela levantou os quadris com uma risada.

- deixe de ser malvada... ou quer me matar? – ele reclamou girando-a e ficando por cima. E logo adentrou em seu corpo e começou a se movimentar.

Acompanhando os movimentos apaixonados de Inuyasha Kagome serpenteava sob o corpo dele. Gemendo e ocasionalmente gritando de prazer. Às vezes passava os pés nas panturrilhas dele, ou então envolvia o quadril dele suplicando por mais velocidade. E ele a atendia.

- quero que olhe para mim enquanto chega ao clímax – ele pediu. E ela abriu os grandes olhos em direção a ele, ele a olhava e o que via nos olhos de Inuyasha eram amor, paixão e uma dose incrivelmente grande de ternura. Quando Kagome chegou ao Clímax teve que fechar os olhos, tamanho o prazer. Mal notou ela que ele também teve seu orgasmo junto com o dela. Eles sentiram que o corpo deles explodiu em pequenos fogos de artifícios, com sensações tão diferenciadas que mal se podia saber qual era qual.

Quando Inuyasha deixou o peso de seu corpo cair confortavelmente sobre o dela ele girou na cama e a trouxe consigo, beijando-a ternamente. E Kagome se emocionava. Pois, praticamente, tinha a vida perfeita.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Ok!**

**Como eu demorei muito pra postar o último cap, então resolvi adiantar esse da1qui!! Espero que gostem!**

**Agora as Rviews:**

**Myttaro**

**Que ótimo! Eu demorei para postyar me desculpe!**

**Bjss**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto**

**Inhá mana!**

**Que bom que vc gostou! Sabia que nem eu fazia idéia de toda aquela sensualidade?**

**Hauahuahaua1 tá aí! Foi vc falar e aconteceu!!! Ela engravidou! Kakakakaka!**

**Bjsss**

**Agome chan**

**Hehehe! O hentai ficou meio peba, mas... pelo emnso vc gostou! Espero que goste desse cap. Hauahauah! Caramba vc viu que esse cap. Saiu tipo assim a K-chan de negócios? Hauahau! bjss**


	16. O Casamento de Sangô

**Capítulo XVI : O Casamento de Sangô**

Faltava um dia! Um Dia! Kagome via o nervosismo de Sangô. Se via frente a um espelho quando a via. Inuyasha chegaria naquele dia da viagem de negócios. Não sabia se ele tinha conseguido, mas o informara por telefone que tinha ganhado o caso da paróquia. O que o deixou muito feliz.

Kagome decidira contar que estava grávida para Inuyasha no dia do casamento de Sangô. Que seria realizado na fazenda de Miroku. O combinado era que todos os convidados fossem para a mansão da fazenda faltando um dia para o casamento. E só saíssem de lá um dia após. Iria ser uma festa para sair em capa de revista internacional. Mas o que aborrecia Kagome, era que Kikyou praticamente imporá sua presença na festa, indo de acompanhante com um dos convidados. Inuyasha apareceu no portão de desembarque do aeroporto. Parecia cansado. Depois de um reencontro caloroso, Inuyasha lhe falou que tinha conseguido. Ele lhe contava os detalhes enquanto iam em direção da limusine que os esperava para levá-los para a mansão de fazenda de Miroku.

A viagem transcorreu tranqüila, e se encantaram com a majestosa fazenda de Miroku. A mansão era de três andares. Os pombinho ficariam com o terceiro andar só para eles. O que era de se esperar.E Inuyasha e Kagome ficaram lisonjeados por receberem os quartos no segundo andar. Igualmente Rin, Sesshoumaru, o rei , a rainha e os pais de Miroku.. Que era para as pessoas mais íntimas.

Foram informados que poderiam fazer o que quisessem, cavalgar, ir ao riacho etc. mas deveriam tomar cuidado.

- vamos cavalgar? – sugeriu Inuyasha. (N/A: cavalgar mesmo gente, não levem para o lado malicioso)

- claro! – Kagome falou ansiosa – mas antes preciso tomar um banho.

- certo! – Quando Kagome iria entrando no banheiro Inuyasha falou acompanhando-a – mas vamos economizar água, ok?

- por mim tudo bem! – entraram no Box. Kagome esfregou as costas de Inuyasha e ele fez o mesmo com ela. Ficavam abraçados embaixo da ducha somente apreciando a companhia do outro. O queixo de Inuyasha apoiava-se na cabeça de Kagome. Depois quando saíram do banheiro vestiram-se para uma cavalgada. E desceram pela casa ainda com pouca gente. Um garçom os ofereceu Gim Tônica, Inuyasha sabia que Kagome amava Gim. Mas quando ela ia pegar lembrou-se do bebê, então perguntou ao garçom se ele poderia arranjar-lhe suco de laranja. Inuyasha estranhou, mas deixou paar comentar mais tarde. Ao chegarem à baia, o cava lariço chefe os levou para ver os animais.

- Meu Deus! Ela é linda! – exclamou Kagome ao ver uma égua com o pêlo bege-rosado, crina castanha, mas o que impressionava era as mechas loiras entre a lisa crina (N/a: não achem que esse tipo de animal não exista, eu tenho uma égua igualzinha) – e como é alta!

- se a senhora quiser posso selá-la, e tenho um cavalo perfeito para o senhor!- o cava lariço se pronunciou.

- se não for incomodo! – Inuyasha respondeu. Logo a égua e um lindo cavalo de pêlos cinza estavam selados e prontos para serem montados. O cava lariço o deixou, pois um casal de senhores o chamava.

- você sabe como montar? É só... – foi interrompido quando viu um barulho surdo e alguma coisa passar veloz ao seu lado. Olhou estupefato para Kagome que corria na sua frente, reta e elegante na sela do cavalo. Depois da surpresa ele subiu no garanhão, e correu, correu e correu... Mas não conseguiu acompanhá-la. De repente ela virou em direção ao bosque que margeava o local onde andavam. Ele a seguiu. Depois de ela andar um pouco, parando ocasionalmente para ver alguma coisa. Ela parou na beira de um riacho. Desceu da égua e a deixou comendo alguns ramos que nasciam perto das frondosas árvores. Logo o garanhão cinza estava fazendo a mesma coisa que a égua. Inuyasha olhou curioso Kagome tirar a roupa e entrar somente de calcinha e sutiã na água.

- Kagome e se alguém a ver? – Inuyasha perguntou da margem com as mão nos quadris estreitos.

- não vão "nos" ver, o cava lariço me disse sobre esse local, e que não deixaria ninguém chegar perto – ela falou do meio do riacho. Pelos movimentos que ela fazia, notava-se que ela não triscava no chão.

- você é louca – Inuyasha riu.

- diga algo que eu não saiba – ela falou com o olhar convidativo – e deixe de ser ranzinza, entre aqui.

- Droga, eu nunca consigo recusar nada que você me pede com essa cara de quem está vendo trufas de chocolate! – gemeu Inuyasha e depois de tirar a calça e a camisa (N/A: imaginem a cena! MANHÊÊÊÊ, TRAZ O VENTILADOR QUE EU ACHO QUE O ARCONDCIONADO PIFOU) se juntou a Kagome.

Uma hora depois, eles estavam deitados na grama que margeava o riacho. Com as roupas íntimas molhadas mas mesmo assim não sentiam frio, por causa do suave sol das quatro horas. (N/A: suave??? Venham pro Tocantins e fiquem às quatro horas da tarde no sol... bom... se sobreviverem...) os dois estavam abraçados, Kagome mantinha o rosto escondido no peito de Inuyasha. De repente ela o olhou. Um momento tão mágico. Mas a droga do enjôo matinal, que na verdade acontecia o dia todo, tinha que atrapalhar. Não chegara a vomitar, mas empalidecera rápida e drasticamente. O que fez Inuyasha franzir o cenho.

- você está bem, Kagome?- perguntou Inuyasha preocupado.

- estou! – Kagome tateou as roupas e notou que não tinha trazido o comprimido contra enjôo – vamos?

- é claro! – ele falou preocupado. Kagome orgulhosa como só ela. Não aceitou a ajuda de Inuyasha para subir no cavalo. Voltaram devagar, mas ela sentia o estômago embrulhar com os movimentos. Chegaram. E como foi desagradável encontrar Kikyou pendurada nos braços de um senhor já um pouco velho, ela lançou um olhar de veneração para Inuyasha, mas para Kagome lançou um encharcado de veneno (N/a: site error: o que tem veneno é cobra ou escorpião! Só que a Kikyou é uma vaca!!!!).

- Inuyasha! Me ajude a encontrar aquele vinho que sue pai tanto adora! – chamou Miroku. Inuyasha olhou interrogativamente para Kagome.

- Pode ir! – Kagome afirmou com um sorriso– vou para o quarto tomar um banho.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e seguiu Miroku. Kagome entrou na mansão. Andou vagarosamente. Chegou ao seu quarto. Tomou o remédio. E em quanto se dirigia ao banheiro lembrou da expressão preocupada de Inuyasha. E tomou uma decisão. Que se dana-se a idéia de só revelar-lhe somente no dia do casamento de Sangô. Feliz, Kagome desceu correndo as escadas. Saiu da mansão e perguntou a um dos funcionários onde ficava a adega, e o funcionário veio com uma história sobre a adega da família. Que a maioria dos vinhos era feitos na própria fazenda. Kagome perguntou a localização da adega novamente, pois estava fascinada pela história. Ela lhe indicou o galpão atrás da mansão.

Kagome não imaginava que a mansão era tão grande. Demorou pelo menos sete minutos para rodeá-la. Entrou no galpão que fora indicado. E se maravilhou. A adega na verdade era um armazém de vinhos. Várias prateleiras de quatro andares seguiam-se ordenadamente pelo salão que era tão alto como comprido. Em cada andar de prateleira seguiam-se dez barris de vinhos que embaixo possuíam uma espécie de torneira. Nos Barris vinha impresso na madeira a data em que fora fabricado. Que variava entre 1850 e 2007. Engraçado não ouvia ruído nenhum. Seguiu andando devagar entre as filas de vinhos. Virou à esquerda em um espaço entre as prateleiras. Olhou para um lado e depois para o outro. E então parou. Colocou a mão na boca horrorizada e surpresa. Só podia ser ilusão. Não acreditava na cena que se desenrolava à sua frente. Kikyou encostava-se nos vinho. Coma as mãos espalmadas nas prateleiras. E Inuyasha! Sim! Inuyasha, estava quase encostado nela. Com um dos braços em cima de sua cabeça como se estivesse se apoiando nos vinhos, a outra do lado do corpo de Kikyou. Eles estavam quase se beijando.

Não agüentando mais ver aquilo Kagome saiu correndo. Correu. Correu. E em menos de dois minutos estava dentro da mansão, chamando atenção enquanto andava apressada em direção ao seu quarto. Entrou e deitou na cama chorando. Droga! Era a segunda vez que Inuyasha a fazia chorar em menos de duas semanas. Isso não era normal. Inuyasha! Seu coração doeu, quando se lembrou. Por que ele fizera isso com ela. Por que jurara amor enquanto ainda gostava de Kikyou. Seu corpo tremeu em convulsões do choro. Não culpava Kikyou, ela não era comprometida. Mas Inuyasha sim. Inuyasha mentira para ela. Descaradamente. De repente ouviu uma batida frenética na porta.

-Kagome – ouviu-se a voz de Inuyasha – Uma funcionária me disse que você saiu correndo da Adega! – a voz dele parecia agonizante. Kagome se cansou. Da última vez tinha deixado ele ver sua fragilidade. Daquela vez não. Brigaria com unhas e dentes. E usaria de sua esperteza. Olhando no espelho do armário, vendo que seus olhos não estavam vermelhos. Levantou-se elegantemente, e abriu a porta falando:

- Não Inuyasha! Saí flutuando! Imersa em felicidade. Afinal nada melhor do que ver um showzinho particular de dois amantes! – Kagome falou irônica e saiu da aporta deixando-a aberta.

- Kagome não era o que você imagina! – ele falou.

- é claro que não! VOCÊ não era o que eu imaginava! – ela falou calma. Diferentemente do que sentia. Na verdade sentia-se quase como um Sesshoumaru escondendo seus sentimentos.

- Kagome! – ele ameaçou.

- o que é? Vai dizer que estava vendo a cor dos olhos dela! – Kagome sugeriu.

- Kagome, outra vez você não está confiando em mim! – ele exclamou.

- Inuyasha, meu querido, eu vi! Não é mais confiar em você! Agora é confiar em mim! – Kagome se sentou na beirada da cama, e começou a tirar as botas indiferentemente.

- Você nunca confiou em mim não é mesmo? – Inuyasha perguntou com raiva por ela estar o ignorando.

- Você nunca me amou não é mesmo? –Kagome devolveu com uma pergunta se levantando. Agora falando rápido e exageradamente.

- Kagome! – ele exclamou ultrajado.

- Oh! Kikyou! O que senti por você não era amor, mas o que sinto por Kagome é maior que o mundo!- Kagome imitou a voz de Inuyasha – foi isso que aconteceu, não foi? Você notou que o que sentia por MIM não era amor! Quer saber de uma coisa vá se catar, Inuyasha!

- Não conhecia esse seu lado, Kagome! – ele falou magoado – e o que mais me irrita é essa sua frieza.

- e o que me irrita é essa sua cara-de-pau!

- só peço que confie em mim! – ele pediu.

- certo! Pense e ver-me beijando o Naraku. Aí você se ponha em meu lugar.

- quase beijando! – ele afirmou.

- é claro! Resolvi dar privacidade para vocês terminarem sua intimidade! – ela esclareceu

- Kagome! Droga! Deixe-me explicar!

- Inuyasha! Não precisa explicar nada! Sua mensagem foi clara

- Que Diabos de mensagem??-

- a que eu não fui mulher suficiente para você – ela falou abaixando a cabeça, depois levantando-a - agora pare de bancar o principizinho mimado, e me deixe em paz.

Inuyasha olhou com raiva para Kagome e saiu batendo a porta com força. Kagome começou a estremecer. Caiu sentada no colchão. Colocou a mão no rosto e começou a chorar. Estava tão feliz há vinte minutos.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Apesar de estar em um momento tão crítico, Kagome se orgulhou ao ver Sangô entrar na nave da igreja. E um sorriso tímido se abriu ao ver a felicidade no rosto de Sangô e Miroku na hora do "sim". Os amigos não sabiam de seu problema para não preocupá-los. Depois da festa escaparia para casa. Inuyasha que se dana-se. Na festa Rin e Kagome ficaram conversando por muito tempo.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Inuyasha estava conversando com Sesshoumaru, olhando de relance para Kagome. Kikyou desaparecera desde o dia passado.

- ela é linda! – falou Sesshoumaru abrindo-se pela primeira vez, olhando para Rin, com um sorriso.

- então por que você não faz alguma coisa?- perguntou Inuyasha. Estranhou o sorriso que se formou no rosto do irmão.

- já fiz! – ele falou e se dirigiu para o lugar onde Rin Conversava com Kagome. Sesshoumaru a abraçou! Inuyasha sabia que estava com cara de abestalhado. Mas não tinha como evitar.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- estamos noivos Kagome! – Falou Rin. Sorrindo.

- O que??? – Kagome falou não acreditando – a quanto tempo??

- há um mês! – ela falou e mordeu o lábio inferior feliz – vamos nos casar daqui a dois meses!

- tão rápido assim?

- fazer o quê? – resolvemos deixar o noivado oficial hoje – de repente Sesshoumaru apareceu do nada e a abraçou. Kagome ainda abestalhada, olhou de relance para Inuyasha. Que estava naquela expressão de um olho maior que o outro. Feliz Kagome conversou com os dois por mais vinte minutos. Depois discretamente saiu da festa. E foi em direção ao motorista. Que a esperava do lado do carro. Onde suas coisas já estavam. Entrou dentro do carro. E deixou-se levar para casa. Ó tão almejada casa.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- Olá, Hana! – falou Kagome no outro dia.

- está abatida novamente senhora Kagome!

- nada com que se preocupar – Kagome anuiu.

- Inuyasha chegou hoje de manhã! Arrumou suas coisas e saiu! Disse que tinha uma viagem de negócios! – Hana avisou.

- certo! – Kagome sussurrou. Com certeza não conseguira passar tanto tempo longe de sua amante. Indo Para o escritório Kagome meditava. Como fora burra! Como fora enganada!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Gente eu to tão triste!! BUÁÁAÁ´! Além desse problema todo com os meus dois pombinhois! Minha fiv ta chegando ao fim! AI QUE VONTADE DE CHORAR! TSK TSK! Não se esqueçam de deixarem Reviews me matando por essa cap ok? **

**Agora, respondendo:**

**Agome Chan:**

**Eu querita ta esperando no lugar dela! Hahah! Sim é muito Kawaiii! Mas vc deve ta morrendo de raiva agora! Olha só esse capítulo! É de Dra raiva eu sei! Hauaha! Ahhh! Amei seu Scrap no meu Orkut, bjss!**

**Cris:**

**Realmente mereço a apelido de chata! Hauahauau, eu sei como é! Quando uma escritora idiota para na melhor parte?! Mas eu não resisto! Eu sou má!!! Hauahau! Bjssss!!!!!!!!!**

**Lorena **

**Pelo menos achou , né? Hauahau! Ainda bem que vc ta achando boa! Me deixa mais Reviews! Bjssssssssss**

**Aggie18**

**Hauahauah! Vc deixou uma review! Hahuahuah! Que bom que vc gostou! Ele realmente vai ficar feliz! Mas Tb vai ficar preocupado! Vc vai decsobrir no próximo cap!**

**Manu Higurashi**

**Huahauah! Desculap pela demora! Na verdade eu demorei demais1 mas pelo mensi vc gostou! Bjss**

**Engel-chan**

**Entra pro time!! Eu Tb odeio a Kikyou! Haaaahuaha! Mas vai diminuir a raiva dela no próximo cap. Engel! E aí já fez o Nick! To ansiosa paar er o seu primeiro cap! Hauah**

**Luna**

**Ele vai ser lindo! Pode esperar , mas eu qeuria que ele fose MEUUUUUUUUUU! Buáááa´! Mas desculpa pela espera! Deculpa mesmo! Bjsssssss**

**Mira Made.hatter**

**É claro que senti! Vc ainda duvida??? Não se preocupa vc deixando um Review ta ótimo! E tudo bem se deixa brincadeiras! Hauahua! Eu gosto delas1 bjss**

**Ana**

**Realmente, que fofucho! Amei seu scrap no meu Orkut! Bjsss**

**S2 – Angel Love DreamS – S2**

**Huahaj! Que om que meu hentai não ficou vulgar! Odeio vulgaridade! Mas vc deixou duas Reviews! Que bom! Olha deixa eu te contar um segredo? EU TB QUERIA ESTAR NO LUGAR DELA!!!! Droga ela tem muita sort! Mas fazer o que né? Hauahua! Obrigad e não deixei Review na sua fic mas já li ela. É pq não tive tempo! Ahh a ginaca ta pegando fogo!!!!**

**Bru-chan – Gi-Chan**

**Eu já dise que AMO suas Reviews???????? Pois é! Eu AMO!!!!!!!!! Hauahau! Eu fiquei chateada pelo que vou ter que escrever! Mas fazer o que? Agora sobre o bebê! Ainda não sei vou resolver! Hauahau. bjsss**


	17. Aparências

**Capítulo XVII: Aparências**

Kagome estava estranha, imersa e m trevas. Quanto mais se procurava mais se via envolta daquele sentimento triste e que a deixava deprimida. Metia-se no trabalho. Saia sem comer, e assim ficava até a noite. Onde comia somente por causa do bebê. Seu bebê. A sua vida. A única coisa que a puxava para cima do lago de gelo que a cercava. Kasuya estava preocupada. Hana não ficava atrás. Rin a dias que queria conversar com ela. Mas não queria que sua amiga notasse como estava. Sondando Hana, Kagome descobrira que Inuyasha voltaria daqui a três dias. Não queria vê-lo! Ele a magoara muito.

Kagome colocou a mão na barriga e sorriu. Seu bebê! Não cansava de se repetir. Uma coisinha miúda crescia em seu ventre. Gostava de ficar a noite passando a mão na barriga. Era tão bom. O interfone ligou.

- senhora Kagome. Uma cliente que marcou hora está à espera! – Kasuya falou.

- peça para entrar! – Kagome respondeu. Kagome se surpreendeu ao ver Rin irromper na porta. Aquela expressão angelical de Rin estava um pouco contorcida em um muxoxo.

- posso saber por que não queria falar comigo? – ela perguntou – pelo que posso ver você e Inuyasha estão brigados.

- por favor, Rin! – Kagome suplicou.

- e aposto que ele ainda nem sabe que você está esperando um bebê! – ela terminou sentando-se.

- como você sabe? – Kagome perguntou.

- você não parava de passar a mão na barriga no casamento de Sangô – ela explicou sorrindo.

- você 'tá ficando esperta caçula! – Kagome riu.

- você deu uma chance para ele se explicar Kagome? – ela perguntou.

- você vai ficar do lado dele agora, é? – Kagome se exasperou.

- Kagome não vou falar nada. Só vou lhe explicar e lhe mostrar! - ela tirou uma fita de vídeo da bolsa - um dia após o casamento de Sangô, e de seu sumiço repentino. Eu estava passeando na mansão quando passei por uma sala aberta cheia de seguranças rindo e dizendo que não sei quem tinha merecido. Entrei e vi o vídeo. Com a influência de Sesshoumaru consegui uma cópia da fita. Agora você deve assistir.

Kagome sem entender nada colocou a fita no vídeo cassete que tinha no escritório.

- tem áudio! – alertou Rin.

Na tela começou a passar a imagem da adega. De repente Inuyasha e Miroku aparecem de uma das fendas entre as prateleiras. Kikyou aparece e fala que quer conversar com Inuyasha. Inuyasha dispensa Miroku. E Kikyou começa a dar em cima de Inuyasha. Ele parece aceitar os flertes, começa a avançar sorrindo em direção à ela. Ela se encosta na prateleira, e Inuyasha chega mais perto ainda. Rin trouxera aquele vídeo somente para atormentá-la! Não tinha outro motivo.

- Rin! – Kagome suplicou.

- veja! – ela mandou. Kagome fraque jante, obedeceu.

E reviu toda a cena que vira. Quando Inuyasha estava quase beijando Kikyou, aconteceu uma coisa que nem mesmo Kagome esperava. Inuyasha abriu a torneira do barril, fazendo Kikyou se encharcar de vinho. A roupa de seda salmão ficou incrivelmente manchada.

- entenda Kikyou! Eu amo minha esposa! E ninguém me fará mudar de idéia! Ela é tudo em minha vida, minha luz minha água! Será que não entende que você só atrapalha minha felicidade? – falou Inuyasha e simplesmente virou as costas saindo do local. Os olhos de Kagome estavam marejados. Outra vez não tinha confiado em Inuyasha. E ele tentou explicar-lhe. Sentia-se entre a felicidade e a culpa. Sabia que tinha magoado ele. Rin simplesmente beijou seu rosto e saiu. Deixando-a afundada em seus pensamentos.

Kagome não conseguiu trabalhar o resto do dia. Foi para casa. E quando entrou no seu quarto se assustou quando olhou no espelho.estava pálida. Balançando a cabeça tomou um banho e desceu para jantar.

- Hana, acha que estou pálida demais? – Kagome perguntou.

- acho! – Hana e sua sinceridade. Por isso que amava aquela mulher! – deveria ir para o clube amanhã!

- clube? – Kagome riu – tenho piscina bem aqui!

- você precisa de gente minha filha! – Hana deu uma piscadela – sem falar que notei que você e Inuyasha brigaram. Nada melhor do que se sentir desejada quando sua auto-estima está lá embaixo.

Kagome sorriu e depois do jantar foi para o quarto. Separou o biquíni que usaria no outro dia. E se deitou. Diferentemente dos últimos dias Kagome adormeceu rapidamente.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome estava deitada em uma espreguiçadeira. O clube nem tinha tanta gente assim. Uma das piscinas estava em estado de limpeza. Mudou de posição. O sol estava agradável. Ajustou a parte de cima do biquíni roxo. Tinhas alguns homens bonitos, mas todos acompanhados. Sentiu a garganta seca. Levantou-se para ir ao bar pegar uma bebida. Não-alcólica, lembrou-se mentalmente sorrindo. Mas nem tudo que era bom durava. Kikyou apareceu saindo do bar. E Kagome parou no meio do caminho. Onde Kikyou parou ao seu lado.

- Ah! Será possível que não consigo me livrar de você! – Falou Kikyou – eu entendo que não possa ter Inuyasha. Mas será que tenho que ficar vendo a sua cara em todo canto que vou?

- desculpe pela inconveniência! - Kagome estava tão surpresa que não conseguiu pensar em uma resposta melhor.

- você é muito engraçadinha isso sim! – Kikyou avançou dois passos. Assustada Kagome recuou. Mal sabia ela que estava de costas para a piscina seca. Tropeçou e caiu no lado raso. A dor que sentiu foi grande. Olhou para Kikyou, essa nem parecia satisfeita nem preocupada. Uma dor latejante na base da barriga a fez abrir a boca e murmurar com a voz tremendo e cheia de medo:

- Meu Bebê! – Kikyou olhou para Kagome com os olhos arregalados.

- Bebê? – foi a última coisa que Kagome ouviu antes de desmaiar.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome acordou lembrando-se de que tinha caído da piscina isso a fez abrir os olhos. Estava em uma cama de hospital. Olhou para o lado e viu Rin sentada em uma cadeira.

-Rin! – falou .

- Kagome você acordou! – Rin se levantou radiante e a abraçou.

- o que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Kagome olhando as acomodações.

- quando você caiu da piscina Kikyou pediu ajuda. Ligaram para o escritório. Que comunicaram a mim. Vim para o hospital correndo. Kikyou até mandou um recado, dizendo que apesar de não gostar de você queria que seu bebê nascesse sadio. Que como não tinha mais nada o que fazer aqui iria voltar para a África, que era o que faria depois de sair do clube. O médico a examinou. E você está dormindo a mais de cinco horas!

- Meu Bebê? – perguntou Kagome angustiada!

- está bem! O médico a examinou, ele temeu que talvez o bebê não suportasse. Mas ele é que nem o pai! Teimoso!

- falando em Pai! Inuyasha sabe?

- é claro! Ficou louco! Deixou uma negociação pela metade e pegou o primeiro avião! Sesshoumaru foi buscá-lo no aeroporto.

- por que você está falando tão devagar Rin? – Kagome falou bocejando.

- pelo jeito os calmantes estão fazendo efeito! – Rin comentou.

- que prefeito? – ela falou pausadamente entre as sílabas. E caiu no sono.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Quando Kagome acordou novamente era de noite. Estava com o rosto virado para a janela. Kagome via a cortina balançando. Uma luz noturna que estava em cima de sua cabeça ofuscou seus olhos fazendo fechá-los imediatamente. Bocejou. Olhou para o lado e viu uma figura conhecida adormecida em uma cadeira. A barba por crescer. Kagome sorriu. Ainda mais quando viu a camisa de linho imaculadamente branca amassada em certos pontos. Ficou alguns minutos assim. Olhando. Como às vezes fazia. Acordava cedo somente para vê-lo dormindo. Até que ele acordou. Ficou atordoado por alguns instantes. Até que notou que ela estava acordada. Pulou da confortável cadeira.

- Kagome? – ela notou que ele estava temeroso de que ela o rejeitasse.

- oi! – Kagome falou.

- como você está? – ele perguntou pegando sua mão.

- posso afirmar que não estou melhor do que na semana passada! – Kagome esperava que ele tivesse notado a sutil informação de que sofrera a semana toda.

- por que não me falou que estava esperando um filho nosso? – os olhos de Inuyasha brilharam felizes.

- eu estava indo lhe falar quando...- ela não completou pois Inuyasha a interrompeu:

- Kagome você tem que me deixar explicar! Por favor! O que você viu não era o que realmente aconteceu!

- eu já sei de tudo Inuyasha! – ela falou ele franziu o cenho – só que você gastou um dos vinhos mais velhos da adega!

- como você descobriu? – ele perguntou aliviado.

- a história é longa, depois lhe conto! – ela falou – mas o que importa agora é que eu não confiei em você!

- Não Kagome! Eu tive muito tempo para pensar. Eu me coloquei em seu lugar! Realmente não tinha como você não pensar algo diferente.

- às vezes acho que somos dois idiotas!

- Mas pelo menos você sabe que esse idiota te ama! – ele sorriu.

- também te amo! – ela sorriu abertamente – e como disse Rin, seu filho é mais teimoso que você.

Ele olhou para a barriga de Kagome e sorriu com os olhos brilhando. Pousou a mão na barriga de Kagome e a acariciou.

- Meu filho! – ele falou rindo.

- não – falou uma voz masculina da porta. Os dois se viraram.

O médico entrou. Os dois olharam para o médico, atônitos. Ele entregou um exame para Inuyasha.

- bom se você já comprou um pacote de fralda proponho que compre outro.

- ânh? – perguntaram Kagome e Inuyasha ao mesmo tempo.

- eu quis dizer que vocês vão ser pais ao quadrado! – ele revelou, Kagome arregalou os olhos Inuyasha estava atônito – isso mesmo, Kagome está esperando gêmeos!

Sem fala. Eles riram abertamente, sem nem tentar esconder a alegria.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- outro dia...-começou Inuyasha saindo do banheiro.

- cansativo de trabalho! – completou Kagome. Inuyasha simplesmente terminou de enxugar os cabelos, tirou a toalha dos quadris e entrou debaixo das cobertas. Kagome já estava confortável no lado direito da cama. Lendo um livro que comprara no dia anterior. Ele chegou bem perto de Kagome.

- que livro é esse? – ele perguntou apoiando-se e um cotovelo.

- Complexo de cinderela! – Kagome falou, mas não entendia mais nada da página por causa da presença de Inuyasha – fala sobre como as mulheres são culturalmente educadas para esperarem seus príncipes encantados, mesmo que não notem.

- não sou encantado, mas será que sirvo? – ele perguntou sensualmente.

- como uma luva! – Kagome colocou o livro de lado.

- na verdade, querida, quem cabe como uma luva a mim é você! – ele comentou.

- ai seu cafajeste! – Kagome deu um tapa no ombro de Inuyasha.

- mas, como andam meus filhos? – falou Inuyasha colocando a mão por debaixo da camisola de cetim, pousando na barriga ainda lisa de Kagome, o que virara um costume, toda a noite Inuyasha ficava acariciando sua barriga por muito tempo.

- melhores impossíveis! Mas se lembre, podem ser filhas!

- vou amá-las do mesmo modo! Ah, ficou sabendo que Sangô e Miroku chegaram ontem de lua-de-mel? Ficaram felizes quando contei as novidades – falou ele ainda acariciando a barriga de Kagome. Era a parte do dia que Kagome mais gostava, onde conseguia ver Inuyasha fragilizado. Enquanto acariciava seu ventre.

-que bom!

- na verdade isso é óti...- forma interrompidos quando a extensão do telefone do quarto tocou.

- Alô! – Inuyasha atendeu – Oi Miroku! Hum... boate? Vocês mal chegaram de lua-de-mel... inauguração certo! Chamou o Sesshoumaru? Ihhh... ele e Rin aceitaram? Ta vou passar para a Kagome. Sangô quer falar com você.

Kagome pegou o telefone.

- Oi Sangô! –

_- K-chan!!! Olha vou explicar logo! Se lembra daquele prédio abandonado que no tempo da escola diziam que uma velha assombrava o local?_

- sim – lembrou-se Kagome dos tempos de bagunça.

_- pois é! Reformaram para fazer uma boate e vão inaugurar sábado que vem! Você estão afim de ir_?

- na nossa antiga cidade, é?

_-sim! – Sangô tomou um tom de súplica – por favor!! _

- se o Inuyasha aceitar – ela olhou para Inuyasha que acenou afirmativamente – está bem! A que horas?

_- às oito e meia em ponto na frente da boate! Se você não aparecer às oito em meia nunca mais falo com você!_

- chantagem emocional não vale! Hahaha! Está bem! Oito e meia. Tchau!-

_- tchau! – _

E Kagome contou os planos para Inuyasha.

- nós poderíamos dormir na casa de meus pais!

- ou em um hotel!Não quero atrapalhá-los. Mas, agora que você já resolveu com a Sangô – ele pegou o fone da mão dela e colocou no gancho – vamos fazer algo mais interessante!

- depois eu que aprendo rápido – Kagome já estava nos braços de Inuyasha. Que a beijava naquele ponto atrás da orelha.

- eu tenho culpa se você gosta de "não-dormir"? – ele comentou. E Kagome riu. Um riso confiante e alegre!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Aposto que quando vocês viram o capítulo anterior vocês pensaram: EU VOU MATAR O INU!!!!! ( se não foi eu vou matarrrrrrrrrr a ladie-chan) Não se preocupem eu pensei isso! Gente, tenho que falar uma coisa, não consigo ficar de boca fechada. Eu realizei uma meta hoje!!!!!!! A Casamento Arranjado é minha primeira fic, nunca tinha me aventurado nas artes de escrever. Quando comecei a escrevê-la meu sonho para ela, era que chegasse a Review duzentos! Juro que nunca imaginei que chegaria! Mas chegou, e graças as generosas pessoas, a quem nem conheço mas tenho um carinho enorme, que se disponibilizaram a me dar conselho e me incentivar! Quero agradecer a todos! (Meu Deus! Ta até parecendo que a fic acabou! Ahhh! Vcs tão lendo isso é? To pensando alto, deixem para lá!) mas voltando as respostas à Reviews:**

**Agome Chan:**

**Oiiiiiiiiii!**

**Eu sei que vc deve estar me xingando! (talvez não mais, pois tudo foi explicado!) mas até que quase deu uma peninha da Kikyou nesse cap! QUASE! Poxa ela atrapalha demais! É fazer o que! Me diz o que achou desse cap???? (olhos de gato de botas do filme Srek 2) xauuu**

**Cris:**

**Eu Tb acho! Um pouquinho só de sofrimento não mata ninguém! Ele tava muito seguro! Agora veja só eu falando disso e o meu cap fazendo eles voltarem ao normal! Eu sou meio louca acho! Hauahua bjss**

**Engel-Chan**

**Oi! Verdade não escolhemos o título! Hum, quando agente se encontrar no MSN agente se fala e tenat escolher! Agora sobre o Kouga! To já desistindo da vingança! Sério! Vou sim! Ta tá1 to brincando, vc me conhece, acha que vou perder essa chance (olhar maligno) espere o próximo capítulo! (riso daqueles macabros) até a morte do Kouga!**

**Mira mad.hatter**

**Realmente! Acho mais que eu sou a maliciosa, fazer o que! Hauahua (envergonhada)**

**E para ser sincera eu Tb não abro mão do meu bhano de meia hora! Mas a frase foi mais uma forma indireta de dizer que queria tomar banho com ela! **

**E o negócio do ventilador é que eu queria enfatizar a cena! Vou reformulá-la: por favor, caros leitores, imaginem a cena que descrevi! Agora é a hora de eu gritar: MANHÊÊÊ, TRAZ O VENTILADOR QUE EU ACHO QUE O ARCONDCIONADO PIFOU. Acho que assim tinha ficado melhor realmente! Me desculpe se não soube demonstrar, rsrrsrs, eu Tb não gosto de ficar ao sol! Sério por que? Só pra esquentar? Se quisesse isso entrava em um microondas! Ih eu sei, mas era escêncial para a fic! Vc está me perguntando se pode me add no MSN? Não é lógico que sim! Adoraria conversar com vc! Bjsssssssssssssssssssss**

**Bru-chan – Gi-Chan**

**Ainda bem que vc é uma menina do bem!!!!!!!!!! Não quero morrer tão cedo! Espero que dessa vez vc tenha se recuperado da tristeza do último cap!!! EI, quem te ama de paixãozaum sou eu!!!!!!!! (olha, amor platônico) **

**Já disse que Mao suas Reviews???????????????????? Poi é eu amo! Bjsssssss**

**Duda**

**Duda! Olha só! Pelo menos sabemos que o Inuyasha não está com a Kikinojo! (suspiro de alívio) agora sobre a fic estar no fim... sim, imfelizmente, o próximo capítulo talvaz seja o último! Ou talvez não não decidi se vai ter Epílogo! É fazer oque! Mas... a minha fi nem é tão boa assim. Li hj meus primeiros capítulos, notei os erros ortográficos (que acontecem até hj) os lugares errados das vírgulas (que apesar de não acontecerem tanto ainda são freqüentes) e estou pensando em comprar um dicionário, meus verbos são horríveis! Mas espero que minha próxima fic saia melhor! Bjsssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**S2- Angel Love DreamS-S2 **

**Tudo bem! Não me importo pelos xingamentos! Huaahauhaua! Ah, pode me camar de nojenta se quiser não me importo! Hauahauah! Eu ri muito com sua Review! Muito mesmo. Ahhhh vc usa óculos né? Estav olhando sue orkut1 vc é muito bonita! (eu jogo no outro time) bjssssssssssss**

**Isaah-chan**

**Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Huahauah! Ei entra pro time, até eu quero matá-la! Ô mulherzinha chata! Bjsssss**

**Aggie-chan**

**Quem não daria razão para ela! Mas pelo menos tudo ficou explicado nesse capítulo! UFAA! Deu até raiva dele! O cara mala! Mas esquecemos os xingamentos que o próximo cap vai pegar fogooo! Quero continuar nossas conversas por MSN! Bjssssss**

**Uchiha Danii-chan**

**Hauahau! Bom eles se entenderam (aleluia aleluia) que briga hem? Mas... td se resolveu! Hauahauah! Ai! Miroku Sangô! Seshy e Rin! (hãn??? Meu Seshy? Que que vc ta fazendo aí???) **_**S:ô louca, foi vc que me botou aqui! **_**(droga, eu to pensando em matar a rin! Não não, ela é legalzinha! Mas é só nessa fic viuuuuuuuuuuuu Rin!!!!!!!!!!) bom, mas voltando foi bom eles terem se reconciliado! Hauah! Bjssssss**

**Nicole barros Casella**

**Vc me deu uma idéia maaraavilhosaaaaaaaaaa! Vc viu! Fiz o que vc me pediu! Gêmeos! Hauahau! Obrigada por gosatr da minha história! Realmente estou muito feliz! Vlw! Bjssssss**

**Ana**

**Eu to triste Tb! Não queria que ela acabasse, mas se vc notarm toda fic chega a um ponto em que se torna enfadonha, então é melhor acabar ela antes que chegue nesse ponto (se já não está) bjssssssssss**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto**

**Mas pelo menos deixou no cap passado né????????? Hauahaua! MANA! To com saudades de conversar com vc! Sério! Vc não acredita? Pois eu juroooooooo! Hauahau! Nunca mais vi uma fic sua! Quero ver suas palavras!!!!!!!!!! Por favor! Bjssssssssssss**

**Lorena **

**Tentei melhora, não sie e conseguir! RS RS RS! Eu fiquei triste Tb! Ma sfazer o que????? Huaha! O que achou do cap???????**

**Manu Higurashi**

**Eu acho q sonso!!!!! Só pode! Cara burrrrrrro! Fazer o que! Hahauahau! Sim Seshy e Rin ( chorando) pq não poderia ser Sesdhy e Tracy! Buááááá´! Tsk tsk! To chorando demais ultimamente! Droga, sou muito dramática. Mais deixa pra lá hauah! Bjsssssss**

**Hana Murasaki-Chan**

**É eu sei! Foi extamente isso que eu pensei quando li minha fic. A vida da K-chan tava perfeita demais! Hauaahua! Ô inveja isso sim! Hauaha! Mas tentei reso,ver, aff, Inuyasha Cp passado ficou parecendo um baka! Mas espero que eu tenha tirado a impressão**

**xaussssssssss**

**PYTA-CHAN**

**Eu Tb tive vontade de chrar! Mas espero que esse cap tenha resolvido o que causei no cpa passado. Hauahauaha! Ainda bem que sua esperança não morreu! Bjssssssss**

**Nizumi**

**Você nem imagina como são rápidos! Até eu fiquei surresa quando eu li minha fic de novo. Tudo ficou muito apressado e sem nexo. Mas huahua espero que goste desse cap. Bjsssss**

**Luna**

**Realmente eu sou uma chata, malvada, filha de um #$! (bom esse último não é verdade) mas como não quero chingar, então vou usar meus chingamentos pessoais, todos para mim: pantufas, chiclete, pombas, agulhas, caximbos, pitombas... vc deve estar falando – olha a louca! – ma é sério esses xingamentos são melhores que qualquer outra coisa. Huaha**

**Bjsssssss**

**Melody**

**Está aí a atualização! Hauahaua! Pelo menos uma pessoa que gostou do capítulo passado! ( olhos brilhando uma luz iluminando do nada e um música com o coro **_**aleluia aleluia**_**) obrigada, xauuuuuuuuuuuu**

**P.S: o próximo cap promete!**


	18. Na Boate

**Capítulo XVIII: Na Boate**

Kagome se olhou no espelho, modéstia à parte, estava linda. Com uma calça de couro preta, uma blusa Rosa - choque de mangas caídas, uma bota com o salto fino e altíssimo. Uma maquiagem leve e uma boina preta completavam o visual. Saiu do banheiro do hotel. Resolveram dormir no hotel, mas ficaram o dia na casa dos pais dela, pois não queriam acordá-los quando chegassem tarde da noite. Encontrou Inuyasha. Amava o estilo dele. Estava simplesmente deslumbrante. Kagome sorriu e chegou perto dele. Que a enlaçou na cintura e a beijou. Por causa das botas ficou quase da altura de Inuyasha, quase.

- vamos? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- é claro – Kagome confirmou. Desceram pelo elevador. O telefone de Inuyasha tocou.

- Alô! Taisho falando! – ele de repente franziu o cenho – você só pode está brincando... um gato! Ele não está?... Vou ver o que posso fazer!

- o que foi que aconteceu? Perguntou Kagome curiosa e preocupada.

- parece que um gato acionou o alarme da filial daqui. Só quem tem a senha para Pará-la sou eu e o gerente. Que não está na cidade no momento pois a filha acabou de ter bebê.

- então você terá que ir lá! –

- pelo jeito! – ele suspirou – quer ir comigo?

-claro! – de repente ela rolou os olhos – Droga! Sangô disse que era para estar oito e meia em ponto na frente da boate!

- ela não vai se importar se atrasarmos um pouquinho! – Inuyasha falou.

- até parece que você não conhece Sangô! – Kagome reclamou.

- a boate fica no caminho! Com certeza ela vai estar na frente! Falamos que vamos na empresa e vamos até lá!

- então vamos!

O Cadillac já estava esperando. Amava aquele carro, tinha tudo que uma pessoa podia imaginar dentro. Rodaram pela cidade, fazendo Kagome lembrar-se do tempo em que lá morara. Em quinze minutos estavam na frente da boate! Kagome não esperava o que viu. O prédio havia sido reformado, com luzes em neon na frente. E pior tinha até manobrista! Que Boate tinha manobrista? Só que um probleminha. Sangô não os estava esperando. E para piorar as coisas. Inuyasha recebeu outra ligação.

- K-chan! Faz o seguinte: você entra procura Sangô e eu vou na empresa resolver o problema. Volto em no máximo quinze minutos!

- está bem! – Kagome queria ir com Inuyasha.

- avise para Miroku que já volto – deu um beijo demorado em Kagome e completou: - se algum engraçadinho fazer alguma coisa...

- eu vou treinar com ele meu duplo de esquerda! – ela falou fazendo biquinho e dando um soco no ar. Ele riu. Deu um leve beijo nela e saiu. Kagome se martirizou. Não estava preparada para ver as pessoas de sua cidade sem o apoio de Inuyasha. Esse pensamento a fez rir. Inuyasha estava virando uma droga para ela, estava até mesmo ficando dependente. Entrou na boate. Uma música incrivelmente alta sonorizava o local.

- Oi Gatinha! – falou um rapaz. Kagome sorriu e seguiu em frente. Depois de muito procurar achou Sangô.

- Sangô! Então como foi a lua-de-mel? – Kagome falou abraçando Sangô.

- ótima! Melhor do que eu imaginava! – ela sorria de orelha a orelha.

- onde foi afinal? Miroku fez uma surpresa danada! – Kagome falou rindo.

- No Egito! – Miroku falou abraçando Sangô.

- Caramba! Deve ter sido ótimo mesmo! Ainda mais a surpresa! – falou Kagome rindo.

- é claro priminha! Só que ao contrário de mim Sesshoumaru não fez surpresa. Ele me falou hoje para onde ele e Rin vão!

- e então? Para onde é? – Kagome curiosa, perguntou.

- Amsterdã! Vê se pode! Um frio daquele! – falou Sangô.

- bem a cara do Sesshoumaru! – completou Miroku. Ele olhou para os lados – cadê o Inuyasha?

- foi resolver alguma coisa na empresa! Volta daqui a pouco! – Kagome respondeu.

- ele é louco, em deixar você sozinha aqui, priminha! – Miroku completou.

- ele confia em mim! – Kagome riu.

- em você eu confio, em quem eu não confio é neles! – Miroku falou fazendo um gesto indicando toda a boate.

- você é uma graça, Miroku! – Kagome riu. Miroku foi pegar uma bebida.

- e então Sangô, o que está achando da vida de casada? – perguntou Kagome.

- quando eu via você e o Inuyasha, depois do casamento, tão juntinhos e tão apaixonados não imaginava que isso aconteceria comigo! – Sangô falou.

- quer dizer que o Miroku é apaixonado é? – brincou Kagome.

- e como! – Sangô devolveu a brincadeira, abanando o rosto com a mão. Kagome riu.

- Sangô – gritou uma mulher atrás de Kagome, reconhecia aquela voz, era uma daquelas chatas da escola – Kagome!! Não acredito! É você mesmo? Você era mai gordi... quer dizer você era diferente no tempo da escola.

Kagome quase que responde: não, sou o bixo-papão. Mas ficou quieta só deu um sorriso falso. Aquela garota que fora uma das líderes de torcida, bom, estava gorda e ainda era baixa. Os tempos mudam, não é assim que diz o ditado?

Kagome e Sangô foram puxadas para uma rodinha de conversas no fundo da boate. Perguntaram tudo sobre a vida das duas. Kagome se sentia em um microscópio. Mas depois de dez minutos a conversa se virou para fofocas.

- Vocês ficaram sabendo que o príncipe Inuyasha se casou? – falou uma das mulheres, todas as outras começaram a falar do que sabiam, a maioria verdades mudadas, ou simplesmente mentiras.

- eu fiquei sabendo que Ele é muuuuito feio! Por isso ninguém sabe como ele é! Ele se esconde – todas riram, Sangô e Kagome riram também, mais por causa do tamanho da mentira –dizem também que toda família dele é feia, sem exceção nenhuma.

- Asumi! – uma das mulheres chamou uma mulher que estava distraída olhando um ponto atrás de Kagome.

- ah! O que é? – ela respondeu.

- por que você está toda distraída? –

- estou admirando o Kouga! Ele é lindo demais! – falou ela suspirando. Kagome parou de respirar. O Kouga estava ali! Droga! Por que fora aceitar ir para a boate?

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Terminado de resolver o problema, Inuyasha seguiu em direção da boate. Parou o carro na frente da boate e saiu. "é impressão minha ou todo mundo está olhando para mim?" pensou Inuyasha, sem mostrar sentimento algum, como aprendera com Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha entregou a chave para o manobrista. Entrou na boate. De novos os olhares, isso era irritante. Andou um pouco. Cadê a Kagome? Foi até o bar. Foi um alívio encontrar Miroku.

- Miroku! – Inuyasha falou abraçando o primo.

- Inuyasha! – ele respondeu – você é louco, não é?

- posso saber por que? –

-deixar uma mulher como a Kagome dando sopa por aí! – ele balançou a cabeça – nunca que eu ia deixar a minha sangôsinha sozinha em uma boate.

- não tive outra alternativa, e ela não é tão indefesa quanto você imagina!

- mas mesmo assim... – Miroku não pode completar a frase, pois um rapaz chegou e cumprimentou Miroku.

- e então como você, vai? – ele perguntou para Miroku.

- melhor impossível! – ele respondeu.

- literalmente falando – comentou Inuyasha.

- olha quem fala! – ironizou Miroku.

- vocês devem estar aqui atrás de umas gatinhas! –o rapaz comentou.

- trouxemos as nossas! – falou Miroku.

- que bom, não to afim de concorrência! – ele completou sorridente – e você s parecem ser barra pesada!

- concorrência é? Por acaso já está de olho em alguém? – comentou Miroku.

- nesse alguém todos estão de olho! – ele olhou para traz e procurou algo – está vendo aquela mulher lá atrás? De boina? É ela!

Miroku e Inuyasha fecharam a cara ao ver quem era, Inuyasha mais ainda.

- ela é linda não é? – ele falou – acho que linda é pouco para ela!

- só tem um probleminha! – falou Miroku e depois completou: – ela é minha prima!

O rapaz se calou, mais o sorriso não apagou.

- ah então desculpe-me! – ele parecia não estar arrependido.

- não é comigo que você tem que se desculpar! E sim com ele! – falou Miroku apontando para Inuyasha.

- por quê? – o rapaz perguntou, ô sorrisinho irritante – deixa eu ver se adivinho! – ele fez cara de quem pensava – você é irmão dela!

- não! – Inuyasha respondeu, o rapaz arqueou as sobrancelhas – sou marido dela!

Agora sim, tinha atingido o alvo. O sorriso apagou, a pele embranqueceu.

- Marido? Da Kagome? – ele falou incrédulo.

- exato! – Inuyasha respondeu simplesmente.

Um homem quase da altura de Inuyasha, cabelos negros e olhos azuis, passou por eles, lançando olhares hostis. E o rapaz o usou como válvula de escape.

- Kouga! – o rapaz falou – então como você está?

Depois de perderem os dois de vista, Miroku comentou:

- está vendo o que estou falando? –

Não muito longe dali o rapaz e Kouga conversavam.

- eu hem! Você está pálido! – comentou Kouga.

- nada! Deve ser a iluminação! – ele desviou.

- Tanaka! É impressão minha o aquela deusa lá no fundo é a Kagome? – perguntou Kouga.

- não é impressão não! É ela mesmo! – ele falou desgostoso.

- Meu Deus! Ela está perfeita! Como uma mulher pode mudar tão drasticamente? – ele comentou – e antes dessa noite acabar vou ter ela em minha cama!

- não vai contando com isso! – Tanaka comentou.

- como é que é? Olhe bem! Você está falando com o fodão daqui! O cara mais gato da área, o mais rico! (N/a: o que tem a maior modéstia também!) – gabou-se Kouga.

- hum... não sei não! – Tanaka falou.

- quer fazer uma aposta? – Kouga falou.

- quero! – Tanaka sorriu. Nunca fora amigo de Kouga.

- se antes dessa noite acabar ela não estiver apaixonada por mim, então... – Kouga ficou pensando.

- que tal eu ser declarado o novo fodão daqui? – sugeriu Tanaka.

- que seja! – os dois apertaram as mãos e Kouga foi novamente ao bar pegar uma bebida, antes da abordagem.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

- como é que é? – perguntou Sangô, ainda na rodinha de conversa.

- isso mesmo! eu vou me tacar naquela parede! – falou uma das mulheres. (n/a: desculpem, acho que eu tava viajando na maionese quando escrevi essa frase!)

- posso saber por quê? – perguntou Kagome.

- por que estou vendo o cara mais lindo que já vi na minha vida e ele nem olha para cá! – ela reclamou.

- Que cara? – perguntaram algumas garotas. Kagome e Sangô se entreolharam e rolaram os olhos.

- ai! Meu Pai!!! Que homem é aquele! – falou uma, sendo acompanhadas por elogios que nem Kikyou teria coragem de repetir. Uma garota ficou ruborizada ao ver o tão aclamado cavaleiro de armadura reluzente.

- ele ta olhando para cá! – gritaram algumas. (n/a: vcs não estão achando tudo muito escandaloso não?)

- você conhece ele Kagome? – falou uma. Kagome olhou para trás e quase riu ao ver quem era. Inuyasha olhou para ela. E sorriu. Aquele sorriso encantador, que ninguém resiste.

- e ele sorriu! – sussurrou outra.

- ele não é lindo, Kagome? – perguntaram.

- sim, muito! – simplesmente respondeu.

- olha quem está vindo aí! – sussurrou Asumi. Kagome olhou para onde ela olhava, e viu seu maior pesadelo. Kouga! Droga! Mil vezes droga! Ele não exercia mais aquele poder sobre ela. E pensando direito ele nem era tão bonito. Virou a cara rapidamente. Não queria que ele a visse. Mais foi em vão.

- Kagome! – ele falou piscando freneticamente, surpreso – é você mesmo?

- não! – ela respondeu seca.

- ah, Kagome engraçada como sempre! – ele riu. Carinha burro hem? – você está... sei lá... perfeita!

- não tinha notado! – ela virou seu suco de morango.

- você quer... – ele parou ao ver quem chegava.

- olá! – Inuyasha respondeu sério.

Kouga olhou para ele e franziu o cenho. Inuyasha olhou para Kagome e abriu um sorriso.

- meu bem... – Inuyasha falou dirigindo-se a Kagome. Mas Kouga foi entrando na frente de Kagome com uma expressão raivosa.

- qualé cara? Você chega assim, não conhecendo ninguém! – Kouga falou alto.

Inuyasha não revelou reação nenhuma – e já chega chamando a garota dos outros de meu bem??

Kagome e Sangô estavam aturdidas, igualmente as outras mulheres.

- hum... – Inuyasha murmurou fazendo muxoxo.

- essa atitude é quase ultrajante! Olha só! Já chega dando em cima da garota de outro! – Kouga estava se tornando repetitivo.

- realmente ultrajante! – falou Inuyasha – nada mais idiota do que dar em cima da mulher dos outros –

- isso mesmo! eu sei que ela é linda, mas ela já tem dono! – ele murmurou.

- eu sei disso! Melhor do que ninguém! – Inuyasha estava sério e calmo.

- Que bom! Por que, meu amigo,certas coisas é para quem pode não para quem quer! – ele falou chegando perto de Inuyasha – agora dá o fora!

- de jeito nenhum – Inuyasha olhou para Kagome, Kouga chegou mais perto.

- como é que é? – eles estavam quase em cima um do outro. Kagome recuperando-se entrou no meio dos dois e falou alto:

- dá para parar os dois? – ela ficou de costas para Inuyasha – Kouga! Para de dar uma de senhor charlatão! Que eu não sou sua nem nunca fui! – o rosto de Inuyasha refletiu em reconhecimento ao nome.

- mas Kagome! – Kouga protestou.

- esqueceu-se da humilhação da escola, foi? – Kagome perguntou.

- não! – ele riu – vamos, foi engraçado! –

- não para mim! – sussurrou Kagome.

- isso não vem ao caso! Não tem como você não me querer! – ele respondeu.

- tem sim! – Kagome falou – eu já pertenço à alguém e posso afirmar que ele é bem melhor que você! –

- não tem nada! Você termina com seu namorado – ele falou simplesmente.

A raiva de Kagome aumentou. Uma das garotas pigarreou. Fazendo Kagome relembrar-se de onde estava.

- Ah! Onde está minha educação! – Kagome virou-se para Inuyasha, deu-lhe um sorriso, e virou-se para as meninas – esse... – Kagome falou, logo depois sentindo uma mão encostar-se a sua cintura, para depois completar: - é meu marido, Inuyasha!-

Ouviu-se o som de uma taça se quebrando, uma das mulheres tinha deixado-a cair na hora da imensa surpresa.

- hãn? – falou uma.

- O que? – falou outra.

Kagome deu um risinho baixo. Inuyasha lhe apertou de encontro ao peito.

- por que se atrasou, Inu? – perguntou Kagome a Inuyasha.

- meu amor, o gato era maior do que eu imaginava – brincou ele.

Olharam para Kouga. Que ainda não tinha se mexido. Estava branco. E com aquele olhar de um olho maior que outro. Ele passou muito tempo assim. Depois, derrotado, simplesmente saiu.

Depois de passada a surpresa das garotas. Começaram a conversar. Logo depois chega Miroku entregando uma bebida a Sangô. Inuyasha não parava de alisar a barriga de Kagome.

Um garçom passou com bebidas em uma bandeja. Kagome ia pegando uma quando Inuyasha alertou:

- nananinanão! Lembra-se do que o médico falou? Nada de álcool! –

- médico? Por acaso está doente Kagome? – perguntou uma mulher (n/a: já to pensando em dar nome a elas).

- por culpa de Inuyasha! – Kagome respondeu.

- como? –

- metade da culpa é minha – falou ele, quando virou-se para elas e revelou – K-chan está esperando gêmeos!

Todo mundo ficou surpreso, e os felicitou.

- bem que você não para de alisar a barriga dela! – Asumi refletiu.

Kagome e Inuyasha riram. Mas pararam ao reconhecer uma voz escandalosa que gritou um "MEU DEUS" bem alto.

Viraram-se para a figura de Jakotsu.

- não acredito! – ele falou abraçando Kagome e logo depois Inuyasha. As garotas olhavam atentas.

- nunca que eu esperava que iria encontrá-los aqui! – ele falou.

- Kagome! – chamou Asumi.

- Kagome? – falou Jakotsu entrando na roda de conversa, depois virando-se para Kagome – vocês permitem que ela os chamem assim?

- como assim? Ela é só a Kagome da escola! – Asumi falou.

- querida! – Jakotsu falou levantando um dedo, e antes que Kagome e Inuyasha impedissem – você está falando com o príncipe Inuyasha e a princesa Kagome! – ele revelou, dando ênfase a príncipe e princesa.

- como é que é? –falaram em uníssono.

- minha filha, esse é o príncipe Inuyasha, e sua esposa Kagome! – ele falou como se fosse algo normal.

Uma das mulheres virou-se para Kagome, com o olhar cheio de inveja:

- tem mais alguma coisa a nos falar tipo, você vem de um universo paralelo!

- ai! – falou Jakotsu virando-se para Inuyasha – onde está Sesshoumaru meu lindo?

- hum... não sei não! – respondeu Inuyasha, com vontade de rir em imaginar Sesshoumaru ouvindo aquilo. Logo depois Asumi sumiu.

- vem cá! E a gente achando que ele era feio – comentou uma das garotas.

- meu primo, não! – falou Miroku.

- primo? – perguntou.

Sesshoumaru chegou com Rin pendurada em um dos braços.

- oi! – Rin abraçou Kagome e Sangô. Sesshoumaru cumprimentou o irmão e o primo. Para depois ser apresentado para as garotas. Que o olhava embevecidas (n/a: tira o olho que ele é MEUUUUUUUUUU!).

- Você é o príncipe Sesshoumaru? –

- sim – respondeu cauteloso.

- caramba com certeza a família de vocês não é feia – ela respondeu, recebeu três olhares enciumados.

- olha tem um casal falando de vocês! – comentou Sesshoumaru com Inuyasha e Kagome.

- como? – perguntou Kagome.

- quando passávamos ouvimos a mulher falando para um cara que você era o príncipe e que a Kagome estava grávida! Enquanto ele gritava um "o que?" ensurdecedor.

- que casal? – perguntou Sangô. Rin mostrou Asumi conversando com Kouga, que lançava olhares assassinos para Inuyasha.

Depois de algum tempo Kagome e Inuyasha foram dançar, dançaram sensualmente causando inveja a muitos. E um homem em uma mesa de fundo os olhava com raiva tomando bebida após bebida, sem acreditar como fora burro.

Depois de algumas horas de dança e muita bebida. Um rapaz subiu ao palco, tomando o microfone e falando:

- Galera, atenção aqui! – o rapaz falou, pela voz tinha bebido um pouco, mas parecia lúcido o suficiente – hoje eu fiz uma aposta com o Kouga, onde se ele não agarrasse uma mulher aqui na boate ele me passaria o título de fodão. Como ele não conseguiu ...- ele fez um gesto de pesar. Inuyasha olhou raivosamente para Kouga, que olhava pasmado para o palco – aplaudam o novo fodão! – e desceu do palco. Alguns aplaudiram outros ficaram atônitos, e a maioria ria da cara de Kouga.

- Vamos embora, meu amor? – perguntou Inuyasha.

- vamos! – respondeu Kagome cansada.

Ao saírem da boate Inuyasha jogou a chave para o manobrista. Que foi pegar o carro. Kouga e mais um grupo de amigos estavam conversando na calçada. O carro chegou. E todos os rapazes olharam para o carro. Até assobios baixos rolou.

- putz! Que carro! – falou um cara.

- se for de uma mulher até eu do em cima! – Kouga comentou.

- sorte que não sou mulher! – comentou Inuyasha passando por eles.

Entrou dentro do carro e saiu em disparada. Kouga se martirizava. Burro! Burro! Gritava para si mesmo. Isso é que dava ser idiota.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Olá!**

**Esse capítulo é em homenagem a três pessoas! quatro pessoas que me ajudaram de jeito quase assombrador! Eu prometi que lhe homenagearia com o melhor capítulo! Na minha opnião esse foi o melhor cap. Não pelas palavras, ma pelo assunto. Bru-chan( eu amo as Reviews dela), Gheisinha Kinomoto (minha mana!!!!!) Lari (minha companheira de fics) e a Mary (que já revisou me ajudou bastante nessa fic) um bjs para vcs!**

**Gente meu irmão acabaou de chegar e ta me xingando aqui do lado! Por favor me ajudem a mostrar o quanto o amo! É só na p´roxima Review que me mandarem deixar lá no finalzinho assim.**

**Madjer BAKA BAKA**

**Se puderem grata!**

**É por causa desse irmonstro que não vou poderresponder as Reviews! bjsssssss**


	19. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Kagome entrou apressada dentro de casa, enquanto Inuyasha fechava a porta. O telefone estava tocando.

- Alô! – falou respirando fundo e colocando a mão na barriga.

- Oi, K-chan – gritou Sangô.

- ah! Oi! – falou entusiasmada.

- hum, está ofegante! Por acaso acabou de sair da cama? – perguntou divertida.

- que é isso só faz sete meses que está casada e já está assim? – contra-atacou a brincadeira.

- eu sei como são os recém casados! – ela replicou.

- nós não somos recém casados! –

- anham! Mais parecem um casal recém casados sim! – ela afirmou.

- está bem! Está bem! – como é que diz o ditado? Ah recuar um passo para avançar dois – só que você e Rin deveriam ser as últimas pessoas a falar isso! –

- sim mas onde vocês estavam então? – perguntou

- nós fomos subir um penhasco que tem aqui perto – Kagome respondeu.

- O QUE? Vocês subiram um penhasco com você com esse barrigão? – ela perguntou incrédula–

Kagome riu.

- subimos de helicóptero, Sangô-chan – explicou.

- ah ta! Mas chega de lero-lero - ela falou – eu telefonei para chamar vocês para passar o natal aqui em casa!

- vou perguntar para o Inuyasha! – Kagome respondeu.

- falando nele, ele está perto? – perguntou Sangô.

Kagome riu baixinho. Inuyasha estava explorando seu pescoço com a boca e passava a mão por sua barriga.

- muito! – falou rindo.

- opa então é melhor eu desligar! Até o natal! – e desligou. Kagome girou dentro dos braços de Inuyasha.

- você está inibindo meus telefonemas! – reclamou divertida.

- que bom! – sussurrou ele beijando seu pescoço.

- Sangô, nos convidou para passar o natal com... – Kagome franziu o cenho – Inuyasha! Você não está ouvindo o que estou falando!

- por que você fica tão sexy grávida? – ele agora beijava suas bochechas.

- você é louco por curvas! Isso sim! – ele beijou o canto de sua boca – isso é bom! Mas você sabe fazer melhor –

- pode apostar – e começou a beijá-la, até que um mão no ombro de Inuyasha se apertou fortemente. Ele a olhou preocupado.

- está sentindo as contrações? – perguntou aflito – mas os bebês estam de oito meses e meio! –

- eles são teimosos! – suspirou.

- espere, o grau de suas contrações está um pouco elevado - olhou no relógio – quatro minutos, você andou sentindo a pelo menos duas horas não foi? – apesar da repreensão ele sorria.

Foram pegar a mala, fizeram tudo calmamente. Entraram dentro do carro e se dirigiram ao hospital. Inuyasha segurava sua mão, e só a soltava quando tinha que trocar de marcha. Kagome passou a mão na barriga e sorriu. Logo teria seu filho e sua filha. E sua vida estaria completa. É! Nem sempre os ditados acertam. Por que sem querer, dessa vez fora três coelhos em uma flechada só. Sairia tudo bem. Sairia tudo bem.

**OooOooOooOooOooO**

Kagome estava tão feliz. Em seu braço Jin – o nome que escolhera para o seu bebê – descansava com os olhos fechados. E Inuyasha fragilizado com Issuzu dormindo em seus braços. Ele a balançava ternamente e sorria para Kagome. Ocorrera tudo bem! Graças a Deus. A porta do quarto hospitalar se abriu. Entrou Sangô com um barrigão de seis meses, Miroku logo atrás, com Sesshoumaru e Rin.

- Não acredito! Eles são lindos! – falou Sangô e ficou olhando seus filhos – e então doeu? –

- muito! – respondeu Kagome – principalmente na hora em que ...- Kagome parou ao ver a expressão horrorizada de Sangô. Sabia que estava assustando a amiga – mas na verdade na hora em que vi eles, nunca me senti melhor em minha vida! –

- Vem cá, Irmãozinho, fiquei sabendo que você foi escolhido o "respirador" da turma de gestantes – zombou Sesshoumaru.

- Feh! – falou Inuyasha, mas estava tão feliz que nem se irritou – na verdade perdi para o Miroku!

- Epa! Aquele tal de Tanaka Respirava bem! Eu acho que é técnica, sei lá, ele fechava a boca de mais... – Miroku fez os gestos.

- Parvos – falou Sesshoumaru.

- Miroku! – chamou Rin – você terá que ensinar a técnica para o Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru parou o que fazia para olhar pálido para Rin, depois abriu um sorriso e a abraçou.

- Eu não acredito! – falou Kagome rindo – outra grávida na família!

Sesshoumaru e Rin sentaram-se em um sofá que ficava em um canto.

- eles são tão lindos, K-chan! – falou Sangô ao ver os dois bebêsinhos, a menina de olhos violetas e o menino de olhos cinzas, e os dois com cabelos negros.

- você fala de meus bebês ou deles – Riu Kagome apontando para Sesshoumaru e Rin que estavam sentados no sofá sussurrando e ocasionalmente se beijando.

- românticas! – falaram Miroku e Inuyasha em uníssono. Kagome sorriu. Tinha tudo o que precisava. Seu casal de filhinhos, um marido amoroso, amigas fiéis, um cunhado atencioso, e um primo brincalhão. Sem falar dos sogros e dos pais que a amavam. Sorriu novamente e olhou para Inuyasha. E sabia, mais do que ninguém que ele defenderia o amor que sentiam. Que nem uma deusa que defende seus ideais românticos.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Yo!**

**Não acredito! A fic acabou! Sério estou triste, apesar de que feliz ao mesmo tempo. Não queria fazer uma finalização dramática, mas não tive como evitar! Eu realmente me sinto estranha! Primeiro nunca imaginei que chegaria até aqui, comecei com uma brincadeira, e acabou como um hobby. Sem falar que não conseguirei viver sem vocês! Então já estou começando outra fic! Ahhauah! Minha primogênita terminou! (caramba se toca! Quem lê as baboseiras que vc escreve!) sai me deixa irmão chato! Bom por favor me mandem Reviews nesse cap. Eu faço questão de responder! Se não nessa fic, na próxima que escrever! Ah! Eu mostrei para o meu irmão todas aquelas Reviews com vcs chamando ele de Baka! Uauahauhaha! Minhas amigas ficaram com raiva dizendo que se vcs soubessesm o tanto que ele é lindo vcs não fariam isso! Não liguem eslas são loucas, pois ele é um chato! Quando eu mostrei para ele, ele ficou vermelhinho! Hauha!"**

**Agora respondendo as Reviews:**

**Ak's Chan:**

**Infelizmente acabou! Eu estou triste! Espero que vc tenha gostado desse epílogo curtinho! Vc me ajudou na revolução! Kisss**

**Cris**

**Pena que acabou! Mas minha próxima fic espero que seja boa! Espero que tenha gostado desse epílogo! Uauha, vlw!**

**PYTA-CHAN**

**Que bom que vc gostou da fic! Uahahau! Lê esse epílogo e me fala o que achou, Ok? Haha! Bjsssss**

**Agome Chan**

**Olha foi por sua causa que eu fiz um mini Inuyasha e uma mini Kagome! Sabe o que eu tava pensando! Em fazer a fic Casamento Arranjado II (louca!louca!) onde seria preciso o casamento do Jin e da filha do Sesshoumaru! Uahahau! Ficaria muito legal (vc é suspeita para falar isso!) haua! Bjssssssssssssssss**

**Kagome Juju Assis**

**Obrigada pelo: MADJER BAKA! (não canso de repetir huhuh) que ÓTIMO que vc gostou! Hahahau! Espero que tenha gostado desse epílogo!**

**Uchiha Danii Chan**

**Sabia que aquela história do carro veio na hora? ( Deixe de ser burra Tracy! Ta louca? Vc acha que a Uchiha sabe ler pensamentos é?) Cala-a-boca segunda mente idiota ( segunda mente, consiência, tanto faz) querida você não existe! ( você escolhe: ou eu existo e vc fala comigo ou vc é uma louca que fala sozinha) odeio quando vc faz isso! Affffff! Mas voltando! Desculpa Uchiha por presenciar uma briga dessas! Uahaua! Mas não liga! Bom a idéia veio na hora, nada como uma saída triunfal! Bjssssssssssssssssssssssss**

**Manu Higurashi**

**Vem cá! Uahua! Mole? Aquilo que o Kouga fez no fina não foi mole! E sim uma burrada! Cara jumento! Uahau! Mas vc pode dizer assim: "ô garota! Eu esperei a fic todinha para ver o Kouga sendo massacrado e vc faz aquela molexinha?" pode dizer não importo! Uhahua! Bjssssssssssss**

**Mira mad.hatter**

**Eu acho que nós temos opniões muitooooooo parecidas! RS RS RS! Que forão aquele hem! Desde o começo da fic eu pensava no Inu e no miroku dando fora em algum amiguinho do Kouga! E realmente aquela fdoi a parte do cap que maiss gostei! Uhaahuha! Xausssssss**

**Engel-chan(lari)**

**Auhaauahuah! Não liga para aquelas invejosas! (se eu tivesse no lugar delar até eu tinha inveja!TSK TSK) mas achar que a família real era feia hauhaah! AÍ É EXAGERO! TO POSSESSA TO POSSESSA! Hunf! Calmei! Bom... vc viu a dedicatória no cap passado? Uahauha! Bjssssssssss**

**Vixinha**

**Obrigada! (vermelha) obrigada mesmo! ai! Fiquei tão feliz com sua Review! É uma pena que a fic tenha acabado ( Meu Deus! Deixe de ser burra! Por que alguém iria lamentaR? ) Ai eu não acredito! Minha segunda mente de novo não! Jká não está satisfeita de me atrapalhar com uchiha? ( Não! Vixinha! Um coselho SE AFASTA DESSA LOUCA) lembre-se nesse caso se eu sou doida vc não existe! (ah não, afff) pronto me livrei dela! uahuah! Espero uma resposta! Bjsssssss**

**S2-Angel Love DreamS-s2**

**Pra dizer a verdade eu gusto dele! Tanto que uam fic que eu to fazendo com a Engel-chan e sobre ele!! Uahauahu! Bjssssssss**

**Bru-chan – Gi-chan**

**Já disse que amo suas Reviews? Não? Poi eu amo!!!!!!!!!!!! Uahauha! Que legal! E foi? A autora colocou um dedicatória para vc? Paarabéns!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Uahuhauhuahuahauhau! Quase me poquei de rir com sua Review! Muito massa! Muito memso! **

**P.S.: ainda estou esperando o cap de sua fic! Bjsssssss**

**Hana Murasaki Chan **

**Irmão chato é pouco!**

**Ele é um scao! Putz como pdoeria existir coisa mais chata que irmão??????????? Afffff! Mas e aí o que achou do cap? Me manda uma Revi! Bjssssss**

**Isaah**

**Não faz isso! Não faz eu ficar babando pelo Inu! Ou pelo Seshy! Ou pelo Miroku! Afff! Pq tinha que ter anto cara gostoso hem? Meu Deus! E de certa forma foi bem feito para o Kouga! Uahahahauhauha! olhar super maligno ! me manda uma Review! Bjssssssssss**

**Bom está aí! Minhas últimas palavras nessa fic:**

**Eu Amei muito mais o que vcs me mandaram do que escrevê-la, não que escrever não seja bom! Mas ter alguém que a leia nem que sej apor compaixão é muito bom! Uhauahauha! Um abraço! Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Próxima fic:**

**Eu sou Kagome Higurashi! A garota mais popular do colégio e odeio o Inuyasha! Oh! Mas guardo um segredo! Um segredo misterioso e mágico, ao qual me meterá em grandes aventuras em um mundo desconhecido de 500 anos atrás! Hahaha! Quer conhecer minha história! Então me acompanhe!**

**Bom o resumo está horrível! Mas a história está boa! Esse não é o resumo oficial. E o segredo que ela guarda não tem nada haver com sacerdotiza ou do tipo, Ok? Mas afirmo: muito melhor! Eu posto essa fic daqui a duas semanas! Se estiverem interessados, entrem em meu profile daqui a dois domingos! Um bj**

**P.S.: Casamento Arranjado, apesar de vc estar péssima me orgulho de você! **

"_**Não existe felicidade, existe momentos felizes"**_


End file.
